


颠簸旅途

by juli666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 58,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli666/pseuds/juli666
Summary: 凡事皆有定期，生有时，死有时。而我爱你，有始时，无尽时。





	1. 霍格沃茨

汽车缓缓驶进国王十字车站。  
“我不得不承认，霍格沃茨是欧洲最优秀的魔法学院之一。”克里斯缇娜慢悠悠地说，“不过我坚持认为布斯巴顿更胜一筹。”她穿着一件宝石蓝的丝绸长袍，膝盖上放着一顶同色的尖顶帽。说这话时，她打量了一眼车窗外面人来人往的样子，不怎么高兴地哼了一声。  
伊莱娜没有接话，默默地跟着克里斯缇娜下了车。  
国王十字车站里面的人一点都不比平时少，麻瓜几乎挤满了车站的每一寸地方。他们拖着行李箱，或者攥着车票来回走，但都忍不住偷偷从余光里打量克里斯缇娜。  
克里斯缇娜戴上了尖顶帽，坦然地在这样好奇又无礼的视线里前进。伊莱娜推着行李车跟上她，猫咪阿格丽芭蹲在行李箱上呼呼大睡。  
“我希望你能安心学习，千万不要因为离家远了就忘记我平时都是怎么要求你的。”克里斯缇娜严肃地说。  
“我猜我很难忘记这些嘱咐：要好好学习，丝毫不能放松，爸爸和爷爷当年都是学校里的优等生……”伊莱娜有气无力地重复那些克里斯缇娜反复提起的话，“这是九号站台，这是十号——九又四分之三在哪儿？”伊莱娜小跑到九号站台的标示牌下方，仰着头再三确认那块牌子。  
写着“九”和“十”的指示牌高高地悬挂着。它们中间只有几个检票口，并没有任何标识为“九又四分之三站台”的东西。  
“这些英国人把它藏哪儿去了？”她绕着检票口寻找  
克里斯缇娜拍了拍她的肩膀，指着前方一个检票口：“就在这儿。”  
“什么？”伊莱娜吃惊地看着从九号站台数过来第三个检票口，“噢，这就是四分之三？我竟然没有猜出来。嗯，我来试试……走进去就行吗？”伊莱娜向前迈了两步，又犹豫着停下了，转头看向克里斯缇娜。  
克里斯缇娜点了点头：“没错，就和魔法部的入口一样。”  
伊莱娜望了望检票口，退后几步，深吸一口气，闭上眼睛猛地向前冲。  
看似结实的栏杆在她穿过时如同空气。等她收住脚步，回头一望，检票口已经不见了，那儿只剩下一条锻铁拱道。轨道上停着一辆深红色的蒸汽列车。一块告示牌悬在伊莱娜的头顶，上面写着：九又四分之三站台。  
克里斯缇娜紧跟着进入站台。推车像是知道自己该去哪儿似的，紧紧追在她的身后。  
“快看，这就是霍格沃茨特快！”伊莱娜竭力让自己不要笑得太傻，“这列火车会把我带到霍格沃茨，我真是——看这个车站，还有这列火车！它们可真英国！”  
“是啊，下雨的时候会更英国。”克里斯缇娜讽刺地说，向站台走去。  
站台上已经有了不少学生和来送行的家长，其中有一些伊莱娜不怎么喜欢的人，比如马尔福一家。马尔福先生和他的夫人纳西莎站在一起，纳西莎把手搭在儿子德拉科的肩膀上。她瞥了一眼伊莱娜，什么也没有说，就只是站在一旁静静地听卢修斯和克里斯缇娜寒暄。  
德拉科望着伊莱娜，一会儿又歪着脑袋打量她，双唇上下轻轻碰了碰，像是有什么话要说。但是纳西莎把德拉科的肩膀抓得很紧，他的衣服都被捏出褶子来了。伊莱娜只好转过脸，盯着列车的车窗看，假装自己对玻璃那边来来往往的学生很感兴趣。  
“我想时间快到了，德拉科得尽快上车去了。”卢修斯迅速结束了谈话。他的目光在伊莱娜身上一掠而过，快到伊莱娜都追不上那道目光。伊莱娜感到奇怪，但克里斯缇娜已经向前走了。伊莱娜顾不上细究卢修斯的古怪，大步追着克里斯缇娜向另一头的车厢走。  
伊莱娜边走边向后看了一眼，德拉科被纳西莎推着上了火车。他回头似乎嘟囔了几句，纳西莎在他脸颊上重重一吻。卢修斯摩挲着他的蛇头杖[1]，低声和德拉科说话。  
纳西莎的脸向这边侧了侧。伊莱娜急忙把目光移开。  
“我真不喜欢马尔福，我不想和他在一个地方读书。”伊莱娜说。  
克里斯缇娜表示了赞同：“我希望你在霍格沃茨挑选朋友的时候也能保持这样的眼光。”  
汽笛声很快便响起。站台上的学生们纷纷和自己的亲友道别，上了火车。伊莱娜在靠近尾部的一节车厢停下，拿起猫头鹰笼子：“我得走了。”  
克里斯缇娜挥动魔杖，皮箱腾空而起，晃晃悠悠地飘进了车厢门。伊莱娜上了车，站在门口向克里斯缇娜挥动手臂：“再见，我会想念你和西格的。”  
克里斯缇娜终于放松了一直紧紧抿着的嘴唇，露出一个淡淡的微笑，冲伊莱娜轻轻颔首：“再见，记住我的话。”  
伊莱娜一手拖着皮箱，一手拿着笼子，穿过一节又一节车厢。伊莱娜头一回发现巫师世界的人口竟然这样多，这些学生几乎将车厢全部塞满了。伊莱娜差不多走到了最后一节车厢，才发现一个仍然十分宽敞的隔间，隔间里只有一个棕黄色头发的少年。那少年大概十三、四岁，正在看书。  
伊莱娜敲了敲隔间的门，等他抬头，才礼貌地问道：“请问，我能坐在这儿吗？”  
这少年生了一张帅气的面孔。他向伊莱娜点头示意：“当然可以。”起身帮伊莱娜把她那个超级重的皮箱子推到了角落里。  
伊莱娜向他道谢，坐在他原来位置的对面。少年回到座位上坐下，阿格丽芭跳下皮箱，纵身一跃，蹲在少年旁边的座位上。少年低头和阿格丽芭对望了一眼，阿格丽芭晃了晃它圆圆的脑袋，慢慢靠过去蹭他的胳膊。伊莱娜急忙小声叫着它的名字，阿格丽芭不舍地望了望少年，才跳到搁板上，踱回伊莱娜身边。  
少年笑着和伊莱娜说话：“你是今年的新生吧？”  
“是的。”伊莱娜点点头，挠着阿格丽芭的下巴，好奇地看了一眼他的书——《标准咒语，三级》。“原来是三年级的前辈。”伊莱娜轻快地说，“我是伊莱娜·贝涅维茨，你好。”  
“塞德里克·迪戈里。”塞德里克说，“你是德国人？”  
伊莱娜有几分惊讶，但立刻便展露笑容：“是啊。”  
“霍格沃茨里很少有外国学生。”塞德里克似乎来了兴趣，“我以为大多数人还是更喜欢母国的学校。德国的魔法学校是施戴恩吗？我偶然间听父亲提起过。”  
“没错，施戴恩魔法学校[2]，1713年建立的。”  
汽笛声打断了两人的谈话。伊莱娜望向窗外，景色开始一点一点向后退去，直到变成一条绵延的线。  
“霍格沃茨怎么样？”伊莱娜再次看向塞德里克。他正拿起书，听见她的问话，便又把书放下了。  
塞德里克笑着，迷人的眼睛自豪地弯着：“你会喜欢它的。我想所有的学生都喜欢。”  
“我知道它有四所学院，像是斯莱特林？”  
塞德里克听到这儿，提了提自己的眉毛。然后，他很快又露出一丝微微的、客气的笑意，似乎自己并没有表露出什么不快的情绪。  
伊莱娜注意到了。她的手慢慢握在一起。  
“这和有些学校可不大一样。不过书上没有写怎么分院。霍格沃茨根据什么来给学生分院呢，学习成绩？”  
塞德里克已经张开了嘴，但隔间的门却在这时被人拉开了。一个金色头发的男孩走了进来，看了一眼伊莱娜，在原地停了一瞬，才走到塞德里克身边坐下。他用胳膊肘戳了戳塞德里克：“这位是？”  
“伊莱娜·贝涅维茨，今年的新生。”塞德里克为二人做介绍，“这是德克兰·曼戈尔德，我的同学。”  
“你好。”伊莱娜冲德克兰笑笑。  
德克兰也报以微笑：“你好，欢迎加入霍格沃茨，考虑一下赫奇帕奇吧，我们学院很不错喔。”  
“谢谢，我还没弄清楚霍格沃茨怎么分院呢。你确定赫奇帕奇会愿意接收我吗？”伊莱娜说，“赫奇帕奇和其他学院有什么不同吗？比如斯莱特林？”  
德克兰露出了和塞德里克一样的神情。他听到斯莱特林时，微微扬了下眉。那表情在他的脸上一闪而过，但伊莱娜还是捕捉到了。  
“斯莱特林——虽然我不知道你是从哪里听说了这所学院，但是赫奇帕奇和他们有非常多的不同，非常——多。”德克兰拉长了音调来强调这个“非常”。  
塞德里克轻轻推了推他的胳膊，德克兰耸了耸肩，不说话了。“霍格沃茨有四所学院，赫奇帕奇、格兰芬多、拉文克劳，还有你所说的斯莱特林。”塞德里克温和地介绍说，“这么多年来，大家都认为霍格沃茨是根据每个学生的特质进行分院的。赫奇帕奇推崇的是诚实和勤奋，格兰芬多偏爱勇敢，拉文克劳则需要智慧。至于斯莱特林——”塞德里克犹豫着停下，斟酌了一番用词才说，“我想它会更看重血统和野心。”  
“血统和野心……”伊莱娜复述着这两个词语，轻声说，“听起来可真——不讨喜。”  
“如果让你觉得不舒服，我很抱歉。我只是不希望德克兰的有些话让你误会。”塞德里克的声音也很轻，“你有朋友是斯莱特林吗？”  
伊莱娜看向他。这男孩也望着她，安静地等着回答。  
斯莱特林？  
喔，当然，伊莱娜正是为了这所学校才会选择霍格沃茨！在今天以前，她一直盼望着能收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书，而且认为自己成为一名斯莱特林是理所当然的。  
阿格丽芭把脑袋搁在伊莱娜的手腕上，软软的、温热的触感唤回了伊莱娜的思绪。伊莱娜移开了目光，像提起天气那样随意：“不是的。我只是在对角巷听人提过斯莱特林，他说起这个名字的表情，让我觉得这所学院很棒。”  
德克兰点头：“丝毫不令人意外，斯莱特林的学生当然会觉得这所学院很棒——”  
塞德里克截断了他的话：“每个人都觉得自己的学院很棒。学生选择学院，学院也选择学生。我们是彼此吸引的。你也会喜欢你的学院的，无论你在赫奇帕奇、格兰芬多、拉文克劳或是斯莱特林。”  
“赫奇帕奇听起来真的很不错，但我怀疑你们不会愿意要我。我学习的劲头绝对称不上勤奋。这个夏天我待在曾祖母的药室里帮忙，她天天都在抱怨。”伊莱娜收到了塞德里克的善意，她带着笑提起了克里斯缇娜，“她教我辨认那些魔药药材，我总是趁她不注意的时候去看瓶子的标签。”  
“如果你在魔药上遇到了难题，可以找塞德里克。”德克兰抱着两只胳膊，“但是你有时候得在一群女孩子身后排队等着和他说话的机会。”  
塞德里克哭笑不得：“嘿！”  
“哇哦！德克兰这么说我竟然没有一丝怀疑。”伊莱娜配合地感慨。  
塞德里克叹了口气，但他脸上的笑容并没有收起来。  
列车上的售货员及时救了他。她推着一辆装满了零食的手推车打开了隔间的门，笑容可掬地询问：“你们需要买点吃的吗？”  
德克兰站起来：“我猜有个人需要得不得了。”  
塞德里克走过去，拿起了一包多味豆：“如果你再多说一个字，我就把一整包多味豆塞进你嘴里。我真的会。”  
德克兰拿了好些巧克力蛙、南瓜馅饼、锅形蛋糕。他把这些零食堆在伊莱娜面前：“这段旅程可是很长的，你得吃点东西垫垫肚子。”  
“谢谢你，德克兰。”伊莱娜望着桌上那一堆鲜艳包装的食物，笑说，“我发现了，赫奇帕奇不仅诚实勤奋，还都非常温柔体贴。”她把自己的皮箱推出来，从皮箱里拿出放点心的盒子，搁在小桌板上：“这是杜尔[3]做的饼干和仙女蛋糕，克里斯缇娜给盒子加了一个咒语，所以应该没有被挤坏。杜尔的手艺可棒了，来尝尝吧。”  
阿格丽芭跳上搁板，熟练地用爪子扒拉开盒盖。伊莱娜惊呼：“等等，阿格丽芭！你不能吃这个！”  
塞德里克和德克兰一边笑一边取出自己带的东西。食物很快把小桌板堆满了。  
“这馅饼真是超级棒。”伊莱娜吃了一块迪戈里夫人自制的馅饼，对着塞德里克比了一个拇指。  
“我也最爱这个！”德克兰赞同道，从伊莱娜眼皮子底下抢走了最后一块馅饼。  
“嘿！”塞德里克不禁抗议道，“你们两个！这馅饼我就吃了一块！”  
德克兰拿起一块买来的南瓜馅饼，硬塞进塞德里克的手里：“来来来，我跟你换。”  
三人在笑闹中填饱了肚子。塞德里克看了看手表：“就要到了，我们该去换校服了。”他体贴地将伊莱娜送到了女用盥洗室的门口。  
盥洗室里刚好走出来一个棕色头发的女孩，年纪和伊莱娜相仿。她侧身让伊莱娜先进，伊莱娜快速地换上校服，回到了原先的车厢。  
塞德里克和德克兰也换好了，不过与她略有不同。他们还系着黄色底上有黑色横条纹的领带。伊莱娜好奇地看着领带，德克兰得意洋洋地炫耀着：“是不是很帅气？”伊莱娜扭过头，不予置评。塞德里克解释说：“等你分院以后也会有，不同学院的学生以此区别。”  
列车放慢了速度，最终缓缓停下。阿格丽芭乖顺地蹲在桌板上目送伊莱娜下车，伊莱娜隔着车窗和它道别。塞德里克和德克兰也提着箱子下了车，伊莱娜却是两手空空。之前有通知说新生不需要拿行李，工作人员会处理。她幸灾乐祸地看着两人，笑眯眯地说：“新生的待遇就是好。”  
德克兰有气无力地翻了一个白眼：“别高兴得太早，明年开始你就和我们一样了，到时候我可不会帮你搬那个超级重的皮箱。”  
塞德里克笑着看他们两人斗嘴，及时加入了对话：“伊莱娜，海格在那边呢，新生必须坐他的船去。”  
“海格？”  
“猎场看守人。”他想了想，又补充道，“个头有些大，不过人很好。”  
伊莱娜挑了挑眉：“好吧，等会儿见。”跟着其他的新生向着海格走去。  
走到海格附近，伊莱娜才知道所谓的“个头有些大”到底是怎么样的。塞德里克说话未免过于保留了。刚才远远地看见海格，伊莱娜还以为他站在一个地势高的地方，所以才显得尤其高大。事实上，海格的高大超乎了寻常人能想象的地步，新生在他身边就像是女孩子抱在怀里的布娃娃。他蓄着大胡子，冲着所有人微笑。伊莱娜好像还看到他对谁眨了眨眼。  
这条路很不好走，陡峭而且十分狭窄，又漆黑一片。不时有人撞到伊莱娜的胳膊，甚至有人绊到她的脚。伊莱娜一晃，差点和那个女孩倒在一起。旁边的人立刻拉了她一把。伊莱娜低声道谢，发现她就是之前在洗手间门口的女生。她的双手交叉握在一起，嘴角上扬的角度僵硬又刻板。发现是伊莱娜后，她上下嘴唇一碰，开始滔滔不绝：“没想到这条路这么难走，是吧？我在《霍格沃茨，一段校史》里读到过，建校初期，巫师和麻瓜的关系相当紧张，四位创始人认为这个地方足够隐蔽……”  
落在她后面的圆脸男孩不时发出一声抽泣。伊莱娜忍不住回头看了看他，他垂着头，不说话，也不到处张望。  
“哦，这位是纳威，纳威·隆巴顿。他的蟾蜍不见了。说起来，我们每一节车厢都去问过，但当时我没看见你。”棕发女生发现伊莱娜的动作，又给她解释起来。  
伊莱娜不着痕迹地加快了脚步：“我可能去换校服了吧。”  
走在前面的海格回头喊了一声：“拐过这个弯，你们就要第一次看到霍格沃茨了！[4]”  
学生们不约而同地加快了脚步，棕发女孩发出一声又轻又短促的呻吟，绞紧了自己的手指。小路很快走到了尽头，一片黑色的湖泊出现在大家眼前。湖泊的对岸耸立着一座城堡。即便隔了这么远的距离，伊莱娜也能感觉到它身上扑面而来的历史气息。城堡的模样十分古老，塔尖林立。窗口透出一丝丝光亮，和天上的星星交相辉映。  
“每条船不能超过四人！”海格喊道，率先走向湖边，那里停着一队小船。借着城堡里映出的微光，伊莱娜看见纳威正在一艘小船前踌躇，船上已经坐了两个发色迥异的男孩。棕发女孩也犹豫着瞟了一眼伊莱娜。伊莱娜向两边张望，看见一艘船上坐着一对印度裔的双胞胎，她急忙和纳威以及那女孩挥手，几乎是小跑着冲上了船。海格确认所有人都上船后，登上了他自己的那条船。这些小船似乎是魔法驱使的，即刻都跟上海格的船，划过湖面向前行驶。所有人都被眼前的情景震撼了，没有人说话。  
随着他们与城堡越来越近，伊莱娜才发现，这真是一座巨大的城堡。霍格沃茨城堡建立在悬崖上，塔尖甚至戳进了云层里。小船很快就驶近了一处峭壁，海格及时提醒大家低头。小船穿过覆盖着正面山崖的常春藤帐幔，进入一处不引人注意的开阔入口，沿着漆黑的隧道到达了一处码头。  
新生纷纷下船。他们又跟着海格走上了一条隧道，这条隧道比刚才的平坦一些，不过是上坡，所以格外累。伊莱娜几乎都没有力气说话。终于，他们到达了一处草地。草地十分潮湿，绿草上的水珠打湿了伊莱娜的裤脚。这还没完，他们又得攀上一段石阶，才得以抵达一扇巨大的橡木门。  
海格走到那扇门前，举起他硕大的拳头，敲了三下。他敲门的声音和他说话的声音一样大，伊莱娜想笑，但没笑出来。因为那扇橡木门立刻打开了，走出一位高个儿女巫。她穿着翠绿色的长袍，严肃的表情令伊莱娜想到了不苟言笑的曾祖母。  
“一年级新生都在这儿了，麦格教授。”海格说。  
麦格教授对海格很客气，她说：“谢谢你，海格。这儿就交给我，你先进去，大家都在等着。”她把门拉得大开，伊莱娜才看见里面的情景。这里估计是门厅，天花板在他们的头顶上高高地悬着，一段大理石楼梯直通向楼上。  
所有人都跟随着麦格教授向里走去，进入了大厅旁边一间很小的空屋子。伊莱娜不解地转着脑袋打量着这间几乎连一点装饰都没有的房间。  
“欢迎你们来到霍格沃茨。”麦格教授说，“开学宴就要开始了，不过你们在到餐厅入席之前，首先要确定一下你们各自进入哪一所学院。分院是一项很重要的仪式，因为你们在校期间，学院就像你们在霍格沃茨的家。你们要与学院里的其他同学一起上课，一起在学院的宿舍住宿，一起在学院的公共休息室里度过课余时间。”  
她说话时，新生中间没有一点声音。她露出一点微笑，似乎对他们这样安静的表现很满意。她继续说：“四所学院的名称分别是：格兰芬多、赫奇帕奇、拉文克劳和斯莱特林。每所学院都拥有自己的光荣历史，都培育出了杰出的男女巫师。在霍格沃茨就读期间，你们的出色表现会使你们所在的学院赢得加分，而任何违规行为则使你们所在的学院减分。年终时，获最高分的学院可获得学院杯，这是很高的荣誉。我希望你们不论分到哪所学院都能为学院争光。”  
她又扫了一眼新生，表情再度严厉起来：“过几分钟，分院仪式就要在全校师生面前举行。我建议你们在等候时，好好把自己整理一下，精神一些。”她的目光在几个男生的身上停留了一下，但她并没有说什么，嘱咐大家保持安静后，她便离开了房间。  
伊莱娜听见周围好几个学生都松了一口气。不知道什么时候又挤到她身边的棕发女孩这时开了口：“我是赫敏·格兰杰。”  
“伊莱娜·贝涅维茨，你好。”伊莱娜回答，这样回应实在是干巴巴的，但是她实在表现不出太热络的样子。  
这时候突然有人尖叫起来，格兰杰被吓了一跳，小声地跟着叫了一下。但她的动作可没有这么静悄悄的，她一把攥住了伊莱娜的胳膊，指甲尖差不多要穿透伊莱娜的衣服刺进她的肉里了。格兰杰小声快速地念叨着：“幽灵！快看，我的天哪，我是说，竟然真的有——我不是怀疑书上说的事情，但，天哪，天哪——”  
伊莱娜被胳膊上的刺痛激到几乎跳到一旁，紧接着又仿佛被谁当头泼了一桶冷水。二十几个珍珠白、半透明的幽灵从她背后的墙上窜出来，穿过她的身体，飘出房间。她痛苦地倒吸着气：“拜托，松开手好吗，幽灵不会伤害我们。”  
格兰杰像是被魔鬼网抽个正着，立刻收回手：“抱歉，我——你还好吗？”  
“我想它还能用。”  
“真抱歉，我……”  
“你是麻瓜出身？”伊莱娜问，她原本以为这姑娘可能是格兰杰先生的亲戚，但现在看来，赫敏·格兰杰对霍格沃茨乃至整个魔法世界根本都一无所知。格兰杰还没作出回答，麦格教授便回来了。  
麦格教授对他们做了一个手势：“现在，保持安静，跟我来。分院仪式就要开始了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1] 蛇头杖在原著中没有，据消息说是表演者詹森·艾萨克提出的。  
> [2] 施戴恩魔法学校，系作者杜撰。施戴恩是星星的意思，作者不会德语，感谢谷歌翻译。  
> [3] 杜尔，Dew，露水。  
> [4] 引用原著，有改写。在后文中可能还会出现这种情况，我就不再一一指出。在此向J.K.罗琳致歉，也向《哈利·波特》系列和本同人的读者致歉。希望大家能谅解。


	2. 拉文克劳

新生们在麦格教授的指挥下排成一列，穿过门厅，进入一间礼堂。礼堂的布置十分奢华。天花板像是透明的，能看见外面的夜空与星光，一盏盏水晶吊灯悬吊在天花板上。伊莱娜看了一会儿才发现天花板只是被施了魔法，能够映出夜空的模样。礼堂里摆放着四张长桌，桌子上方飘浮着成千上万只蜡烛，这些蜡烛和水晶吊灯照亮了整个礼堂。四张长桌的上首是主宾席，霍格沃茨的教师们坐在那里，大部分都面露微笑。坐在最中间的邓布利多校长笑得最开心。一个男人——坐在邓布利多的右手第二位，面色阴沉，挨个打量着新生。  
麦格教授在主宾席前面的空地上放了一只四角凳，然后，她又在凳子上放了一顶破烂的巫师帽。那顶帽子看上去至少有十年没有洗过了，帽檐上有些磨损，帽身还打着补丁。  
伊莱娜在每张长桌上寻找塞德里克和德克兰。每张长桌上方都悬挂着一面旗帜，从她的左手边开始，分别是一面红色底有狮子的、蓝色底有老鹰的、黄色底有黑獾的，还有绿色底有银蛇的[1]。  
很幸运，没多久她就在右手边最远的那张长桌——正是上方悬挂着黑獾旗帜的那张——上看见了塞德里克和德克兰。他们坐在一起，在靠近主宾席的地方。德克兰对她眨了眨眼，举起手边的空杯示意。伊莱娜笑了一下，格兰杰在她耳边小声说：“你的朋友？”  
“是的。”伊莱娜侧了侧脸，低声回答。  
突然，帽子裂开一条缝，竟然在凳子上扭着身体唱起歌来！  
“你们也许觉得我不算漂亮，  
但千万不要以貌取人，  
如果你们能找到比我更聪明的帽子，  
我可以把自己吃掉。  
你们可以让你们的圆顶礼帽乌黑油亮，  
让你们的高顶丝帽光滑挺括，  
我可是霍格沃茨测试用的礼帽，  
自然比你们的帽子高超出众。  
你们头脑里隐藏的任何念头，  
都躲不过魔帽的金睛火眼，  
戴上它试一下吧，我会告诉你们，  
你们应该分到哪一所学院。  
你也许属于格兰芬多，那里有埋藏在心底的勇敢，  
他们的胆识、气魄和豪爽，  
使格兰芬多出类拔萃；  
你也许属于赫奇帕奇，  
那里的人正直忠诚，  
赫奇帕奇的学子们坚忍诚实，  
不畏惧艰辛的劳动；  
如果你头脑精明，  
或许会进智慧的老拉文克劳，  
那些睿智博学的人，  
总会在那里遇见他们的同道；  
也许你会进斯莱特林，  
也许你在这里交上真诚的朋友，  
但那些狡诈阴险之辈却会不惜一切手段，  
去达到他们的目的。  
来戴上我吧！不必害怕！  
千万不要惊慌失措！  
在我的手里（尽管我连一只手也没有）  
你绝对安全  
因为我是一顶会思想的魔帽！”  
分院帽唱完，大厅里回荡着学生激动的掌声。帽子在凳子上又扭了一下，跳起来向四张长桌上的同学一一鞠躬。  
伊莱娜抿着嘴跟着鼓掌。分院帽说斯莱特林是阴险狡诈之辈，这和塞德里克说的那么像，又有太多不同。斯莱特林究竟是什么样的呢？伊莱娜唯一知道的斯莱特林就是她素未谋面的母亲——伊丽莎白·奥布莱恩。她是傲罗，是抵抗伏地魔的英雄，是个应当和阴险、狡诈没有一丁点关系的人。  
格兰杰又一次在伊莱娜的耳边感慨：“一顶会唱歌的帽子，我真想弄明白这是怎么回事，它是真的能够独立思考吗？我觉得格兰芬多听起来很不错，拉文克劳也好……你认为这顶帽子依靠什么来帮我们选择学院？”  
伊莱娜叹口气，真想换个位置站着。  
麦格教授抖开手里一直攥着的羊皮纸：“我叫到谁的名字，谁就戴上帽子，坐到凳子上，听候分院。”她说，“汉娜·艾博！”  
一个梳着两条金色发辫的小姑娘走出队列，她很紧张，走路的时候跌跌撞撞，差点摔跤。帽子比她的头都要大，滑下来遮住了她的眼睛。她在凳子上坐下来，片刻功夫，帽子便大叫着：“赫奇帕奇！”赫奇帕奇的学生们立刻鼓掌欢呼，德克兰尤其起劲。  
接着，麦格教授喊道：“伊莱娜·贝涅维茨！[2]”  
伊莱娜说不上来自己现在是什么感觉。在踏上霍格沃茨特快之前，她是十分乐意去斯莱特林的。然而，现在的她却不那么想了。  
她伸手在胸膛上按了按，想让那颗突然剧烈跳动的心平静一点儿。伊莱娜疾步走出队列，坐上凳子，拿起帽子为自己戴上。  
“啊哈——”  
伊莱娜听见有个声音在耳边感叹。帽子在她头上扭了扭，大声宣布：“拉文克劳！”  
上方悬挂着蓝色旗帜的长桌上立刻爆发出一阵欢呼。伊莱娜长舒一口气。她摘下帽子交给麦格教授，忍不住向其余的桌上望了一眼。坐在红色旗帜下的学生颇热情，即使伊莱娜没有分进他们学院，他们仍然乐呵呵地笑着。坐在绿色旗帜下的人则要恼人一点，他们一个个都懒洋洋地坐着，脸上有股招人烦的得意劲儿。  
“贝涅维茨？”麦格教授催促她。  
伊莱娜急忙走到拉文克劳的长桌边坐下。麦格教授又叫了苏珊·博恩斯、泰瑞·布特等人的名字，伊莱娜始终兴致缺缺。  
直到米里森·伯斯德，分院帽在他的头上短暂地思索了一会儿，便大声将他分进了斯莱特林。伊莱娜抬起头看他。这是一个放在人堆里很难被注意到的男生。他似乎对斯莱特林相当满意，翘着嘴角坐在了绿色的旗帜下方。  
分院帽又把几个人放进了斯莱特林，比如克拉布、高尔。  
伊莱娜看见他们在斯莱特林的长桌边坐下，眉头越拧越紧。这些姓氏，伊莱娜都曾在旧报纸上看到过。他们曾因加入食死徒被指控，却都耍手段逃脱了。而眼下，他们却互相点头微笑，在一个学院的长桌边坐下？而那个学院，就是斯莱特林。  
麦格教授叫到了德拉科·马尔福。金发男孩咳了两声，仿佛已经胸有成竹。他昂着下巴，一板一眼地迈着大步走到主宾席前，在凳子上坐下。麦格教授把帽子放在他的头发上。  
这次伊莱娜已经料到分院帽会怎么做——果然，帽子把他分进了斯莱特林。  
伊莱娜望着他在克拉布和高尔中间坐下。斯莱特林的长桌边有不少人都刻意上前去和他打招呼。德拉科看上去很享受这种众星捧月的感觉，他得意洋洋地抱着胳膊，抬起头望了一圈，看见了伊莱娜。两个人的目光撞在一起。伊莱娜忍不住扁了扁嘴角，德拉科也皱起眉。  
学院长桌边的学生已经不那么关注分院了。他们聊着假期里的趣事、教授的变化，还有每年开学日的丰盛晚餐。伊莱娜把视线转向其他学院的桌子，才发现格兰杰和纳威已经都坐在了格兰芬多的长桌边。  
麦格教授看了一眼名单，念道：“哈利·波特！”  
礼堂里陷入了短暂的安静，紧接着便到处响起嗡嗡的议论声。大家都伸长了脖子：“我看见了，黑头发！”“伤疤呢，看到伤疤了吗？”“头发挡住了！”“哦，戴着眼镜呢！”  
伊莱娜也跟着望向那个黑头发的男孩。他看着并没有特别出众的地方，就是个普普通通的男孩，而且比一般的男同学还要瘦弱。黑色的头发不那么整齐，在他的脑袋上支楞着。他僵硬地坐上凳子，胳膊在身体两侧直直垂着，手捏紧成个拳头。分院帽滑下来盖住了他的额头，看上去有点滑稽。  
分院帽在哈利·波特身上花费的时间明显比其他人的要长。学生们又开始嘀嘀咕咕。  
这时，分院帽在哈利·波特的头上扭动了一下，大声宣布：“格兰芬多！”  
格兰芬多的长桌上立刻响起今晚最响亮的掌声和欢呼声。伊莱娜追着波特的身影扭转身子，看见波特被一个高个儿、红头发的男生拉着坐下。  
礼堂里吵吵嚷嚷的，哈利·波特的名字被反复提及。  
莉莎·杜平，一个褐色卷发的高个子女生，遗憾地说：“我本来期望他会分进我们学院，我对他的故事真的非常好奇。”  
曼蒂·布洛贺，一个褐色短发的矮个子姑娘，说：“你这话听上去像要把他狠狠研究一番。”  
“当然了，只要我能抓住机会！我当然要这么做！难道你们不好奇吗？一个尚在襁褓中的孩子能够打败神秘人？”  
曼蒂还没说什么，分院结束了。最后一位学生在斯莱特林的长桌边落座，邓布利多站了起来，笑容满面地冲学生们张开双臂：“欢迎你们来到霍格沃茨开始新的学年！在宴会开始前，我想讲几句话。那就是：‘笨蛋！哭鼻子！残渣！拧！’谢谢大家！”  
莉莎在掌声中困惑地问出问题：“邓布利多校长……他还好吗？”  
“好得不能再好了，他就是这风格，你会慢慢习惯的。”一个棕黑色卷发男生说道。  
长桌上摆放的餐盘，突然被食物填满了。这男生站起来取南瓜汁，露出了衣领旁的“级长”徽章。他左手边的男生吃着土豆泥：“艾夫斯说得没错，邓布利多校长可是有史以来最厉害的巫师，或至少是之一吧。这么厉害的人总是有个我们无法理解的世界。喔，这个酸菜配上土豆泥真的不错，我还是第一次在霍格沃茨吃到这个。”  
“酸菜？”艾夫斯右手边的男生说，“可能是为我们的德国同学准备的。”他面朝着伊莱娜，“如果我没猜错？”他周围的很多人都朝伊莱娜看过来。  
伊莱娜笑了笑，点点头。  
“特意来霍格沃茨上学？”他的语气里流露出一种骄傲，“这是正确的选择。霍格沃茨是最好的一所魔法学校。”  
“唔。”伊莱娜不置可否，“我妈妈是这里的学生。”  
“她也是拉文克劳？”男生接着问，“家人总是会分到一起，看看韦斯莱吧，他们要占满格兰芬多的宿舍了。”  
另一边那位热衷土豆的男生一边给自己加上几块土豆，一边给朋友们作介绍：“这是皮埃尔·约翰森，顺带一提，我是亚伦·克萨。”  
伊莱娜笑笑：“韦斯莱？你是说格兰芬多桌边那些红头发的吗？”  
“是啊。坐在名人波特身边的就是珀西·韦斯莱，他们的级长。那对双胞胎是弗雷德和乔治，很会恶作剧，不过都是魁地奇的好手。”他指着伊莱娜的身后，伊莱娜回头看了看，波特在和他们院的幽灵说话，双胞胎则在和一个皮肤黑黑的男生挤眉弄眼。  
伊莱娜收回目光：“你是法国人？”  
皮埃尔说：“我的祖父是法裔。我也是麻瓜家庭出身，我的父母都是警察。”  
“警察之家，那可有点不容易。”莉莎说，“我表姐是警察，我几乎就没在假期见过她。”  
伊莱娜说：“警察？我记得他们的工作类似于我们的打击手，是这样吗？”  
“对。”皮埃尔点头，“我小时候就让他们觉得有点古怪。他们本来以为我有超能力什么的，收到霍格沃茨通知书的时候还以为是恶作剧。麦格教授来接我去对角巷，不得不把客厅的花瓶变成一只水壶，才让他们相信。我爸妈本来都准备亲自把她送进警局了。”  
说话声逐渐大起来，大家似乎都吃饱了。餐点从餐盘里尽数消失的同时，邓布利多又站了起来。学生们停下交谈，等候他发言。  
邓布利多说：“哦，现在大家都吃饱了、喝足了，我要再对大家说几句话。在学期开始的时候，我要向大家提出几点注意事项。一年级新生注意，校园里的树林一律禁止学生进入。我们有些老班的同学也要好好记住这一点。”伊莱娜注意到，他朝格兰芬多那一桌看了一眼。  
“再有，管理员费尔奇先生也要我提醒大家，课间不要在走廊里施魔法。魁地奇球员的审核工作将在本学期的第二周举行。凡有志参加学院代表队的同学请与霍琦夫人联系。最后，我必须告诉大家，凡不愿遭遇意外、痛苦惨死的人，请不要进入四楼靠右边的走廊。”  
寥寥数人为这句话爆发出笑声。笑声很快便不安地停住了。  
“四楼的走廊？”一直不怎么说话的艾夫斯嘀咕了一句，“级长都没接到通知。”  
皮埃尔低声说：“可能是有个大麻烦。我觉得这个禁令听起来比禁林的级别要高。”  
“学校里能有什么大麻烦。那边的房间也不够藏下什么野兽吧？”亚伦说。  
皮埃尔不赞同：“这很难说。魔法生物的威力有时候和个头无关。但我想校长不是指这种，毕竟，他恐怕不会允许在城堡里饲养凶猛的魔法生物。”  
“现在，在大家就寝之前，让我们一起来唱校歌！”邓布利多大声说。  
“校歌？”伊莱娜震惊地看着邓布利多变出一条金色丝带，在餐桌上方扭成一行一行文字，“等等，我们可从没有学过……”  
“每人选择自己喜欢的曲调。”邓布利多说，“预备，唱！”  
莉莎和曼蒂也震惊了：“什么？”  
她们几个还没搞明白情况，礼堂里已经响起了参差不齐的歌声。大家随心所欲地唱，伊莱娜紧紧闭着嘴，不大想参加这种活动。  
“霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，霍格沃茨，请教给我们知识，不论我们是谢顶的老人还是跌伤膝盖的孩子，我们的头脑可以接纳一些有趣的事物。”  
“因为现在我们头脑空空，充满空气，死苍蝇和鸡毛蒜皮，教给我们一些有价值的知识，把被我们遗忘的，还给我们，你们只要尽全力，其他的交给我们自己，我们将努力学习，直到化为粪土。”  
最后只有韦斯莱家的双胞胎兄弟，用《葬礼进行曲》的曲调缓慢地唱完了校歌。邓布利多卖力地鼓掌，似乎颇为感动地擦了擦眼睛，感慨着：“音乐！比我们在这里所做的一切都更富魅力！现在是就寝的时间了。大家回宿舍去吧。”  
艾夫斯和长桌那一头的一位女生站了起来：“新生跟上。”  
亚伦轻声对伊莱娜等人说：“那是佩内洛·克里瓦特，女生级长。”  
伊莱娜和几个新生姑娘立刻并肩跟上他们。他们走出餐厅，和格兰芬多的学生打了个照面，珀西和艾夫斯互相点头问好。珀西又高又瘦，红色的头发刚好盖住耳朵。艾夫斯带着拉文克劳的新生向与格兰芬多相反的方向走去。他们上了好几层楼，最终来到城堡一侧的塔楼上。  
“这就是拉文克劳塔楼了。只有我们和格兰芬多有这么高的视野。”艾夫斯走到了一扇门前。这甚至不能叫做“门”，只是一块光秃秃的、老旧得仿佛随时都会退休的木板。木板上有一个鹰状的青铜门环。艾夫斯敲了一下门，鹰的嘴便张开了，温柔地询问：“如何才能两次踏进同一条河流？”  
伊莱娜犹疑地看着艾夫斯，他正低着头思索。  
“嗯……这是在……？”伊莱娜小心翼翼地询问。  
艾夫斯指了指仍在等候答案的门环，说：“这是通往我们公共休息室的门，我们的门与其他学院的不同，没有口令，而是必须回答问题。如果不能正确地回答出来，就只能等候其他同学的帮忙了。”这么说着，他转向门环，笑答，“人没有办法两次踏进同一河流，因为河水奔腾不息，下一秒的河流已经不是这一秒的河流了。”  
鹰嘴再次张开，溢出一声叹息：“虽然不是我期待的答案，但的确有些道理。”接着，门打开了。  
伊莱娜跟着走进拉文克劳的公共休息室，有些学生已经回来了。这是一间很大的圆形屋子，没有太多装饰。伊莱娜正对着一个壁龛，壁龛里有一座白色大理石雕像。女级长走到雕像旁边，那里突然打开了一扇门，露出了一节旋转楼梯。她引着姑娘们走进了女子寝室。  
今年的女孩们被分到了一间寝室。伊莱娜、曼蒂·布洛贺、莉莎·杜平，还有帕德玛·佩蒂尔，那对印度裔双胞胎中的一个。每个人的床边放着她们的皮箱。  
阿格丽芭轻巧地从伊莱娜的床上跳到了她的脚边。伊莱娜弯下腰，伸手把它抱进怀里，阿格丽芭舒服地缩成一团。  
曼蒂换好了睡衣，打开皮箱，把东西整整齐齐地码放进柜子里。莉莎歪在床上，掩住一个哈欠：“老天，你可真有劲，我都困得不行了。”  
曼蒂看起来有些困惑。她拿着一件斗篷停在那里：“老天？”  
“就是麻瓜的梅林。”帕德玛说着话，解开了自己的发辫，用一把木梳仔仔细细地梳着她那一头乌黑的长发。  
伊莱娜一只手搂着撒娇的阿格丽芭，一只手打开皮箱，取出叠好的衣服。每件衣服里都放了个朴素的木质衣架。伊莱娜拿出一张写有自己姓名的羊皮纸，贴在属于自己的衣橱上。木质衣架便带着衣服，纷纷从皮箱里飞出来，自己挂在了木杆上。  
“喔！你这个真的太方便了！”莉莎立马坐直了身子，“这是在对角巷买的吗？”  
“嗯？不——呃，事实上，这是我朋友做的。”  
“天哪，他可真有才。这一定需要很多复杂的咒语吧，毕竟我从没有在对角巷看过有人卖这个。”莉莎赞叹道。  
伊莱娜挠了挠脸颊：“嗯，用到的咒语我都不太懂，不过应该挺费劲的。”  
“人以群分。你有这样的朋友，难怪你会进拉文克劳了。”曼蒂收拾完了，跪坐在床上拉着幔帐。  
“我很想说谢谢夸奖，但这话听起来有点像是在夸你自己喔？”  
曼蒂俏皮地说：“怎么会？我明明在说咱们寝室。”大伙跟着发出笑声。  
伊莱娜换上睡衣，钻进自己的幔帐。女孩们互相轻声道了晚安。伊莱娜摸着尚有些陌生的床单，不知不觉睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1] 我看的是人文社译本，在分院仪式中对各分院长桌位置的介绍是这样的：汉娜·艾博被分进赫奇帕奇，“右边一桌的人向汉娜鼓掌欢呼”；泰瑞·布特进了拉文克劳，“这次左边第二桌拍手鼓掌”；拉文德·布朗进了格兰芬多，“左边最远的一张餐桌即刻爆发出一阵欢呼”，没有提及斯莱特林的长桌。赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林究竟哪个更靠右，书中没有详述。综合考虑第七部里，其他三所学院的学生将哈利保护在身后的情节，设定斯莱特林在最边上。（其实重读哈七，其中关于座次的一些描述让我感觉和第一部有微妙的不同……我怀疑罗琳的设定是不是更改过……）本文中，设定长桌的摆放如下（背对主宾席，从左手边开始）：格兰芬多、拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇、斯莱特林。  
> [2] 原著中，第二个是苏珊·博恩斯，Susan Bones。伊莱娜的全名是Irene Bennewitz，应排在苏珊·博恩斯之前。作者翻了好久的姓名词典，抄了十几个名字，最终选择了Irene。Irene有“和平使者”之意，而Bennewitz则是我在百度上拽来的德语姓氏。


	3. 沉默的故人

开学第一周，伊莱娜发现了两件事：一是她不擅长变形学，二是她讨厌魔药学的教授。  
拉文克劳的魔药课和赫奇帕奇一起上。第一节魔药课之前，玛丽埃塔·艾克莫就提醒他们这些新生，魔药课的教授斯内普是斯莱特林的院长，偏心出了名，所以，在他的课上尽量不要犯错误。  
魔药课的教室是一间地下室，因为这里便于保存药材。伊莱娜去得比较晚，只找到一个挨着展示橱的座位，帕德玛是她的同桌。伊莱娜瞪着右手边的玻璃罐——青蛙的脑子在里面漂浮着。  
帕德玛戳了戳她的胳膊：“你要不要和我换个位置？”  
“没关系。”伊莱娜无力地呻吟一声。  
教室的门突然被打开。斯内普教授大步走进教室。  
伊莱娜嘀咕了一句：“他出场够震撼的，嗯？”  
“是啊。”  
斯内普教授就是伊莱娜在分院仪式前注意到的青年男人，有一张看上去就不讨喜的脸。他总是沉着脸，仿佛无时无刻都在生谁的气。油腻的头发像是两片帘子，垂在他的脸颊两侧。还有他的罗马式鹰钩鼻——伊莱娜觉得那鼻子是他脸上最不讨喜的部分。  
他走上讲台的第一件事就是拿起名册点名，报出“伊莱娜·贝涅维茨”时，他的视线意味深长地在伊莱娜脸上扫了又扫，漆黑的眼睛暗沉沉的。喔，这位教授可能不太喜欢她？伊莱娜感到困惑。但这可毫无道理，她连这位教授的名字都是不久前才听拉文克劳的前辈们提起。  
伊莱娜抬起头和他对视，想从他的脸上推测出点什么。斯内普教授却移开了视线，举起名册，继续点名。  
点完名之后，他放下名册，绕到讲台前，经过一张张课桌，朗声说道：“魔药，是一门精密的科学，容不得半点失误。当然，它也是一门具有天赋之人才能体会的艺术。”  
教室里寂静无声，没有一个人敢说话。  
斯内普教授在死寂中慢悠悠地迈着自己的步子，似乎相当享受这种国王巡视领地一般的感受。他继续说道：“在这里，我不希望看到你们交头接耳，那是浪费我的时间。你们也不需要像白痴一样傻乎乎地挥动魔杖。魔药的魔力，不需要依靠魔杖来展现。这些坩埚里熬煮的药剂、升腾的白烟，甚至它散发的气味，有些能令人顷刻间死去，有些却能将死亡挡在门外。我将会带领你们体会魔药的美妙之处，但是——”他在伊莱娜和帕德玛的桌子边停下，再一次低头看了看伊莱娜，身子一转，疾步走回讲台，“这要你们肯为之付出努力，还得有过人的天赋。”  
“你有没有觉得他不太喜欢我？”伊莱娜从牙缝里蹦出几个词。  
“贝涅维茨小姐！”斯内普教授突然点到她的名字，猛地看向她，“我想我说的够明白了。”  
伊莱娜红了脸，立刻回答：“对不起，先生。”尽管她可以肯定自己的脸上写满了不服气。  
但斯内普似乎很满意。他轻快地点了点黑板，黑板上立刻浮现出制作药剂的步骤。“让我看看你们的水平。这是治疗疥疮的药水，步骤在黑板上，材料在储藏柜里，下课时交。”  
伊莱娜极不情愿地跟着大家站起来，在储藏柜里寻找材料。  
整间教室里，几乎每个人都被训斥了。伊莱娜因为没有完全将铁碾船里的毒牙粉末刮出来，所以被斯内普狠狠地骂了几句。她认为斯内普这家伙完全只是想找个理由训斥她一顿。接下来，伊莱娜全程都郁闷地板着脸做魔药，不敢和身边的帕德玛多说一个字。可恶的斯内普就站在她们的桌子旁边观察曼蒂和莉莎的工作。  
他站了整整五分钟，曼蒂的工作始终有条不紊地进行着。最后，斯内普从桌子边离开了，一个字也没有说，无声地承认了曼蒂的实力。  
“他可真小气。”伊莱娜说，“麦格教授或是斯普劳特教授都会给曼蒂加分。”帕德玛极小幅度地耸了耸肩膀。  
交作业的时候，伊莱娜的药水只得了“D”。得到全班唯一一个“O”的曼蒂，停下了收拾书包的动作，皱着眉向讲台看过来。所有还没有离开教室的同学都停了下来，好奇地望着伊莱娜和斯内普。伊莱娜也目瞪口呆，不敢置信地瞪着低头在羊皮纸上写下“D”的斯内普。  
“抱歉，教授，请问——我能知道理由吗？”伊莱娜咬牙切齿地问。  
斯内普的声音却是懒洋洋的。他一副不怎么愿意搭理她的样子，漫不经心地回答说：“药水里还有毒牙粉末的残渣，这是严重的失误。”  
这可真是一个令人信服的理由，教授！贾斯廷·芬列里的药水里还有干荨麻的碎叶呢，您怎么给了他“A”？伊莱娜在心里怒吼，却不敢真的发作。她磨了磨牙齿。斯内普教授又看了她一眼，像是知道她准备开口质疑似的，抢先用一种嘲讽的口气说：“下节课交一篇八英寸的论文给我，说明为什么毒牙粉末会出现残渣。”  
伊莱娜深深地感受到了来自魔药课教授的恶意。  
“他！讨！厌！我！”离开魔药课教室，伊莱娜恨恨地说，“这人根本就是耍着我们玩呢！他说了最后的熬煮只有十五分钟！可是储藏柜里是太攀蛇和黑虎蛇的毒牙！太攀蛇熬制十分钟就够了，黑虎蛇应该再多加两分钟！只有死亡蝮蛇的毒牙才是十五分钟刚！刚！好！”  
她的黑虎蛇毒牙应该多熬两分钟才会达到完全没有残渣的地步！可是，贾斯廷只是多熬了半分钟都被训斥了，谁敢在斯内普教授的眼皮子底下多熬两分钟！？  
越想越气，她克制不住地低吼：“他根本就是在耍我们！”  
“喔，你竟然分得出来？”走在一旁的曼蒂问。  
“什么？”伊莱娜的怒火被意料之外的问题熄灭了，她疑惑地看着曼蒂，不知道自己的室友思绪究竟跳到了世界上的哪个角落，“分得出什么？”  
“不同的蛇的毒牙。”  
“我这大半年都在帮我的曾祖母处理药材。她最拿手的就是魔药学，我想她可能想培养我——”伊莱娜更加郁闷，“我觉得我在这方面没什么天赋，我的魔药总是差那么一点儿，但它也不应该这么糟糕，斯内普给我的成绩明显不公平……”  
莉莎拍了拍她的肩膀，安慰道：“不用担心，日子还长着呢。你既然这么懂药材的事，就好好写斯内普教授布置的论文吧。也许他会因为你写的好而夸奖你呢。”  
“你竟然认为他的字典里有‘夸奖’这个词？”  
“那也有可能对你转变态度什么的。你知道吗？我觉得你还不是最惨的。听说哈利·波特第一节课就被斯内普教授扣了分。至少斯内普教授没有扣你的分。”  
“这可真令人感到安慰。”  
伊莱娜在旋转楼梯那里和室友告了别，她决心去图书馆完成自己的额外作业。她才走上走廊，背后突然有人叫她的名字：“哦，伊莱娜！”伊莱娜停下脚步，等了几秒钟才回头：“嘿，格——赫敏。”  
“你这是要去图书馆吗？太好了，我也要去。你去过图书馆了吗？我简直不敢相信，霍格沃茨里面居然有这么多的藏书，我已经借了几本，现在正要还回去。你需要这些书吗？我觉得它们很有用……”赫敏抱着几本不算薄的专业书和伊莱娜并肩走着，伊莱娜瞥了一眼那些昭示着内容会有多无聊的标题：《变形学的知识储备》《变形学的语言》……  
“你对变形学似乎很偏爱？”伊莱娜看赫敏抱着书还要提书包有些吃力，“我帮你拿点吧？”  
“谢谢，不过我能行。”赫敏一刻也不肯停，“我们的院长是变形学教授，你知道的。而且我认为变形学很奇妙，非常值得认真学习，当然了，霍格沃茨的每一门课都很值得学习。我已经看过高年级的课表了，有几门课我非常期待，真希望从一年级就能学。”  
“我想学校不为一年级学生设立这些课程是有原因的。”伊莱娜不冷不热地说。  
两人说着话路过了一间盥洗室，帕金森和格林格拉斯正好从里面出来。帕金森是斯莱特林一年级女生的头，长了一张酷似狮子狗的脸，平时就爱黏在马尔福身边。格林格拉斯则是簇拥在她身边的女孩们中的一个，样貌却可爱得多。  
帕金森傲慢地翻了翻眼皮，将伊莱娜和赫敏上下打量一番，像是看到什么令人厌恶的东西似的皱着眉。格林格拉斯不安地看了看伊莱娜，又看了看帕金森，胆怯地微微一笑。帕金森咳嗽一声，她急忙把那笑容收回去，低下头，退到帕金森的背后去。  
“让开点。”伊莱娜往前跨了一步。  
“贝涅维茨，你又多了一个泥巴种朋友。希望你们家卖的东西别因此沾上这味道。”帕金森望了望站在后面一步未动的赫敏，抬起手扇了扇。  
伊莱娜瞥见帕金森长袍里的绿色领带，心里猛然一震，好像看见心爱的宝贝摔落到地上。  
她母亲曾经就读的斯莱特林，她不止一次幻想过它的模样——它应该是通过落地窗洒进来的一地阳光，是春日里拂过面庞的一缕清风，是山谷里传来的微微花香。它要像母亲一样，有温柔的声音、包容的臂膀和温暖的胸膛。  
然而，它居然是一条藏在地窖里的蛇，在冰冷的地砖上游走，发出嘶嘶的声响。  
帕金森自恃高贵的样子像是柄尖刀，捅进伊莱娜的心。  
“闭嘴。”她压低了声音，挨近帕金森。  
她比帕金森高上半个头。当她靠近，帕金森不得不仰头看着她。帕金森和伊莱娜对视一眼，从鼻子里发出一声重重的不屑的气音，转身离开了。格林格拉斯急忙追上去。  
“她说了什么？”赫敏挑眉问，“泥巴种？”  
“哦，别——别重复这个词，赫敏。”伊莱娜的眉仍旧没有松开。“去图书馆吗？”  
赫敏没动。她的声音很轻：“我知道这不是什么好词。他们从不敢当着教授的面说。”  
“你说什么？”伊莱娜愣住了，她竭力忍住不要发出一声怒吼，“‘他们’？这帮家伙……”  
赫敏好像很无所谓：“他们为此得意呢。”但是伊莱娜仍然听见了她节奏变调的呼吸声。  
盥洗室里阴冷的风吹起来伊莱娜的长袍。她咬了咬嘴唇，慢慢说道：“这是个蔑称。帕金森这样的人，祖上从没有和麻瓜通婚。所以，他们管自己叫做‘纯血’，而将麻瓜出身的巫师称为——这个。”  
“我大概猜到了，这意思不怎么难猜。”赫敏说，竭力从一大堆书下面抽出自己的手，拨弄了一下自己的头发，“我们走吧，去图书馆。”伊莱娜想说，但她确实不知道能说什么。赫敏看上去并不想要来自伊莱娜这样的人的安慰。  
图书馆里静悄悄的。伊莱娜伏在桌上，面前放着几本魔药学的参考书籍，但她一个字也看不进去。  
伏地魔正是会说出“泥巴种”的人，斯莱特林里也尽是这样的人。他们像是天然就该是一个阵营的。伊丽莎白——伊丽莎白究竟是怎样的人呢？她也曾经像帕金森那样，蔑视那些麻瓜出身的同学吗？  
伊莱娜为自己的怀疑和猜测感到沮丧。因为她发现自己根本找不到反驳的证据。她对伊丽莎白了解得太少了。克里斯缇娜几乎不会提起伊丽莎白，伊莱娜认为克里斯缇娜其实并不喜欢她。这也可以理解，不是吗？克里斯缇娜唯一的孙子、伊莱娜的父亲，阿道夫斯正是因为伊丽莎白而加入了抵抗伏地魔的行动。克里斯缇娜说不定认为，如果没有伊丽莎白，阿道夫斯就不会牺牲了。  
但对伊莱娜来说，伊丽莎白和阿道夫斯都是英雄。在那么多巫师只顾自身安危的时候，他们挺身而出，保护了很多人。  
伊丽莎白真的不像是一个斯莱特林。拉文克劳、赫奇帕奇、格兰芬多，每个都是那么好，每个都比斯莱特林更适合伊丽莎白。她怎么会进斯莱特林呢？  
“……伊莱娜？”赫敏推了推伊莱娜的肩膀。  
伊莱娜猛地坐直了：“什么？”  
赫敏已经把书包背到了肩膀上：“我说我们该去吃午饭了。”  
“喔，好。”伊莱娜慌忙站起来，把桌上的书本和羊皮纸草草收拾进背包里。  
礼堂里已经聚集了不少学生。赫敏和伊莱娜打过招呼就坐到格兰芬多的桌子边去了。伊莱娜也向拉文克劳的长桌走去。  
曼蒂和莉莎正在交流今天的课。莉莎向伊莱娜招手：“终于看见你了。我以为你只是去借本书就回来。老天，现在才是学期第一周，让我们喘口气，好吗？”  
“帕德玛呢？”伊莱娜挨着莉莎坐下，拿了一份芝士三明治。  
“她去格兰芬多找她的姐妹了。”曼蒂已经吃完了她的面包，“你们看了布告栏吗？我们下周二上飞行课，我其实不太擅长这个，你们骑过扫帚吗？”  
“骑过，有点难，但是不管怎么说，我们不用和斯莱特林一起上。格兰芬多的飞行课又是和斯莱特林一起，帕瓦蒂刚刚还在和我抱怨。”帕德玛从格兰芬多的长桌上回来了，“看来和斯莱特林一起上课的感觉很糟糕。”  
“噢，当然了。”曼蒂不屑地说，“那些斯莱特林——神秘人就是从那儿毕业的，不是吗？”  
“什么？”伊莱娜手里的三明治险些掉进汤里，“神秘人是斯莱特林？”  
曼蒂看上去比伊莱娜还要惊讶：“当然了，不然呢？你觉得拉文克劳或是赫奇帕奇、格兰芬多会出一个这样的人物吗？”  
“我不知道，我从没有听人提起过。”伊莱娜喃喃自语。  
曼蒂摆手：“你在德国。我听说了，德国人的报纸上都是在说格林德沃，是不是？”  
“不完全是这样……哦，报纸！”伊莱娜猛地跳起来，“我要去图书馆。”  
“什……喂！”  
伊莱娜一口气冲上了二楼。现在是午休时间，平斯夫人不在，图书馆关闭了。伊莱娜在图书馆门口徘徊，抓心挠肝似的难受。她迫不及待想进去找找以前的旧报纸，那里面或许会有和伊丽莎白有关的内容。  
“贝涅维茨，你在这里做什么？”一个令人感到不愉快的男声窜入伊莱娜的耳朵。她转过身，斯内普从走廊的另一边过来，打量着她。他眼神里的东西让人说不好，但伊莱娜感觉他审视自己的样子并不像是课堂上表现得那么冷漠了。  
“我在等图书馆开门，先生。”伊莱娜说。  
“期待你的论文。”斯内普不咸不淡地说完这句话，迈开步子经过伊莱娜身边。  
伊莱娜不知道自己到底是怎么回事。事实上，她根本没有经过思考，就叫住了斯内普：“斯内普教授！”  
斯内普停下来，面无表情地说：“什么事，贝涅维茨？”  
伊莱娜犹豫了。她甚至连自己准备问什么都没想好。唉，她又能问什么呢？她准是被斯内普似乎有所缓和的态度弄晕了头脑。斯内普看上去可不是弗立维教授那样能够亲切地招呼学生坐下并且和学生聊上一两个小时的人！但是，她的脑袋里立刻响起一个声音：如果克里斯缇娜始终不肯提到伊丽莎白，你又能去哪里知道更多呢？眼前这个斯莱特林和伊丽莎白年龄相近，他们说不定还是同期呢！问吧，问问他！  
“如果你——”斯内普露出不耐烦的神情。  
伊莱娜匆匆打断他：“教授，请问您——认识伊丽莎白·奥布莱恩吗？”她殷切地注视着斯内普，不肯错过他脸上的每一个表情。  
“你说——谁？”斯内普眯了眯眼睛，慢慢地吐出一个问题。  
“伊丽莎白·奥布莱恩，她曾经在霍格沃茨读书，就在斯莱特林学院。您认识她吗？”伊莱娜又问了一遍。  
斯内普的表情从沉思转为厌烦：“如果你是来调查自己的母亲，你可以去图书馆，或者找我们亲爱的校长。”  
“你知道她是我的母亲。”伊莱娜抓住了斯内普说漏嘴的部分，她的声音高了起来，“你认识她！”  
斯内普勾起唇角，但他的语气却又冷又硬，仿佛是块没有感情的石头：“是的，当然，我认识她。但我想，我并没有义务向她的女儿讲述她的故事。”他低头看了伊莱娜一眼，大步离开了。黑色的斗篷在地面上滑行，像条令人作呕的蛇。


	4. 奇怪的故人

地下室里到处都是升腾的雾气。斯内普在教室里来回巡视，显然，没有哪一个人的表现能够稍稍让他满意。他不停地挑刺，批评这个、批评那个。  
然后，他在伊莱娜的坩埚前止步。  
伊莱娜坩埚里的东西和其他同学都不大一样。它是青灰色的，不是斯内普要求的淡青色，而且它正在不断地翻滚，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡。  
斯内普的目光从伊莱娜的坩埚转到她的操作台上，他那双总是含着轻蔑的黑色眸子里溢出浓浓的不满。伊莱娜瞪着他，已经预感到他准备说什么。斯内普哼了一声：“贝涅维茨，德国人在我的课堂上不拥有特权。你这些冒着泡泡的浓酸水只能得零分。”  
伊莱娜几乎要把坩埚扣在他头上了。  
“他到底有什么毛病？让我们做生骨水，然后给我们一堆受潮的银豆荚，还指望我能熬出一锅什么？”伊莱娜见到赫敏以后仍然怒气冲冲的，不停地向她抱怨斯内普可恶的态度。  
“你不能总是因为自己的失误就这么说，我是说——”赫敏严肃地反驳，伊莱娜瞪着她，她急忙改了语气，和缓地继续说，“还是有很多人做出来了，不是吗？”  
伊莱娜不敢置信地停下脚步看着她：“你觉得那是我的错误？”  
赫敏动了动眉毛：“我认为斯内普教授并不会不可理喻到故意——让我们所有人都出错。相反，你不能保证自己没有出错，不是吗？”  
“哈！”伊莱娜一边躲开头顶上尖声大笑着快速滑过的皮皮鬼，一边发出嘲讽的笑声，“难道不可理喻的是我吗？你说的对！不少人都做出来了——你们的药水看上去倒是正常，不过喝下这种药水的人到底从哪儿长出骨头就不受你的控制了，我要是想谋杀哪个人，没准会问斯内普要一点你们的药水。”  
赫敏有点不高兴了，她转过身，正面对着伊莱娜，脸绷得紧紧的：“听着，伊莱娜，你误解了我的意思，我不是想要和你吵架……”  
“噢，那真好，因为我也不想。”伊莱娜一步不让地接下去。   
“既然你说水仙根能解豆荚的毒性，你倒是说说你的魔药是怎么变成一锅浓酸水的？”赫敏涨红了脸，大声质问。  
伊莱娜的脸也红了：“因为储藏柜里的水仙根根本不够！”伊莱娜不知道怎么才能准确地形容她翻遍储藏柜只找到两支又细又短的水仙根时的心情，就好像以为自己发现了龙血的第十三种用途然后紧跟着发现那已经记录在邓布利多几十年前的著作里了。  
“如果你真的——噢，皮皮鬼！”赫敏发出一声尖叫。  
皮皮鬼带着一个装满了水的大口袋飞了回来，趁她们两个不注意的时候全泼到了她们身上。“给你们两个降降温，爆炸的小鬼们！谢谢善良的皮皮鬼吧，他总是这么乐于助人！”皮皮鬼放声大笑。  
伊莱娜的身上全湿了，袖口都在往下滴着水。赫敏也没好到哪儿去，她拨开粘在额头上的湿乎乎的头发，愤怒地看着皮皮鬼：“我要告诉麦格教授，你给我等着吧！”  
皮皮鬼仍然在尖声大笑，这种程度的威胁根本不能让它感觉到害怕。伊莱娜挥动魔杖，轻轻地念出咒语：“统统石化。”  
皮皮鬼的手脚立刻像是被无形的东西束缚起来，它只能瞪大了眼睛，石头似的漂浮在空中。  
“我看你最好在这儿待一会儿，皮皮鬼。”伊莱娜用魔杖对着自己的衣服，小声念着速干咒，吸走长袍上的水分。  
赫敏猛地吸了一口气，扯了扯她的袖子。  
“又怎么了？”伊莱娜抬起头，跟着倒吸了一口气。  
斯内普幽灵一样站在盔甲的阴影里。一双黝黑的眼睛正望着她们。伊莱娜相信他一定全部看到了，甚至可能听到了她和赫敏的争执。  
“走廊上禁止使用魔法，霍格沃茨内也禁止攻击幽灵。拉文克劳扣十分，贝涅维茨。”斯内普慢慢走出来，轻声细语地，说出的话却让伊莱娜难以置信，“我还要关你一个星期的禁闭，从今晚七点开始，在我的办公室。”  
“禁闭？”伊莱娜瞪大了眼睛重复。  
“教授，皮皮鬼它太……”赫敏想要为伊莱娜辩解几句，斯内普立刻看向她。赫敏在斯内普锐利的注视下，声音越来越小。  
斯内普讽刺地勾了一下唇角：“我不得不提醒你，格兰杰，管教皮皮鬼不是学生的权利。”说完，他挥动魔杖解开了皮皮鬼身上的石化咒，快步走开了。  
皮皮鬼一获得自由便发出刺耳的尖叫：“讨厌的小鬼！”它挥舞着手里的大口袋冲向伊莱娜，伊莱娜拉上赫敏就跑。皮皮鬼追在她们后面不停地向她们扔它手边能拿到的一切东西。  
伊莱娜和赫敏飞快地穿过空无一人的走廊，急急转向一道陌生的楼梯。她们两人刚踏上楼梯，楼梯便缓缓转动起来。“哦，不！”赫敏回头望了望，皮皮鬼得意洋洋地旋转着它的帽子，慢悠悠地向她们飘近，似乎吃准了她们已经逃不掉了。伊莱娜三步并作两步上到楼梯最顶部：“反正已经关禁闭了，我觉得我可以再用一个石化咒。”她拿出魔杖握在手里。  
“然后让拉文克劳再丢十分？”赫敏马上阻止她，“你不能这么做，斯内普教授说得对，我们不应该攻击幽灵。”  
“你听错了，他说的是‘霍格沃茨内禁止攻击幽灵’。”伊莱娜大步跳上台阶，“但你说得对，我不能让拉文克劳一天之内丢掉二十分，艾夫斯会疯的。我可以用障碍咒，咒语的效果消失以后教授没办法察觉。”  
赫敏追上来拉住她握着魔杖的那只手：“我不觉得这两句话有什么区别，伊莱娜。我们不可以攻击他们，这不好。”  
“让它砸着我们的后脑勺就是‘好’？”伊莱娜讽刺。  
赫敏强硬地拖着伊莱娜冲过走廊，转了一个弯，和两个冲过来的红头发撞在一起。  
伊莱娜向后跌倒，怀里抱着的书和羊皮纸散落一地。  
“见鬼——哦，对不起，不是在说你们。”双胞胎也倒在地上，其中一个抓了抓头发，说。  
“没关系，你马上就能见到了。”伊莱娜站起来拍了拍袍子。  
另一个撑着地砖站直了，伸手把赫敏拉起来：“抱歉，格兰杰。你们也挺急的？”  
“你们躲什么呢？”伊莱娜把书本草草摞在一起，先说话的男生帮她把羽毛笔和墨水瓶捡起来。他咕哝着什么东西，微微一笑：“哦，我们在——”  
费尔奇的斥骂比他的人先到：“小兔崽子们！你们别想跑！在走廊上施魔法！我要让你们关禁闭！”  
皮皮鬼显然也玩够了，他刺耳的笑声逼近了：“嘿！小鬼头！尝尝这个！”  
伊莱娜回头看了一眼，刚好来得及闪过皮皮鬼扔过来的一个黑乎乎的瓶子。瓶子从赫敏和双胞胎的头顶上飞过，落在冲过弯角的费尔奇头上。软木塞被弹掉了，一股又腥又臭的墨绿色液体流出来，几乎盖住了费尔奇的脸。  
费尔奇愣了几秒，紧接着爆发出一声混杂着惊慌和愤怒的嘶吼。皮皮鬼乐得大叫，他一边笑一边旋转着上升，好像已经忘记了伊莱娜和赫敏。  
伊莱娜低声对赫敏说：“他们俩一时半会管不上我们，快走。”  
双胞胎中的一个，举着伊莱娜的羽毛笔，指了指旁边一条狭窄的通道，并和他的兄弟一前一后蹑手蹑脚地走进去。伊莱娜急忙跟上他们，猫着腰从费尔奇眼皮底下拐进去。赫敏小心翼翼地跟在后面。  
这条通道真的相当窄，差不多一次只能走一个人。他们一个跟着一个，贴着墙走了一会儿，到了另外一条走廊上。赫敏急忙抓住伊莱娜的袖子：“费尔奇先生会没事的吧？”  
“只是一点树猴蛙脓汁。”男生把羽毛笔和墨水瓶塞进伊莱娜怀里，“你们惹到皮皮鬼了？”  
“我用德语把它骂哭了。”伊莱娜神色平淡地扯谎。赫敏扭头看了她一眼。伊莱娜对上了她的眼神，赫敏很快别开了脸。  
男生笑了，看上去没有把伊莱娜的话当真：“那你会出名的。”  
他的兄弟在叫他了：“乔治，快点，走这边！”他最后又冲伊莱娜和赫敏笑了笑，追上他的兄弟，两个人一起消失在走廊另一边。  
伊莱娜转身向图书馆走，走廊里只有她一个人的脚步声、墙壁上也只映着她一个人的影子——赫敏没有跟上来。  
一直到晚餐时间，伊莱娜才在格兰芬多的桌子边看见赫敏。她极快地扫了一眼拉文克劳的桌子，伊莱娜不确定她是不是看见了自己，反正她很快就把脑袋转过去了，背对着这张桌子。伊莱娜还没来得及过去问问她到底怎么回事，亚伦紧跟着出现在伊莱娜旁边，友好地拍了拍她的肩膀：“听说你被斯内普关了禁闭？今天被关禁闭的人可真多，双胞胎也被关禁闭。”  
“听说？”伊莱娜放下手里的杯子。礼堂里的学生陆陆续续多了起来，有些人向伊莱娜的方向多打量了几眼。其中包括救世主，伊莱娜在今晚第一次和波特对视，男孩的脸上满是同情和敬畏。  
皮埃尔抱着高高的一摞参考书在伊莱娜对面坐下了：“是啊，皮皮鬼编了首歌，‘贝涅维茨新学期的第一个禁闭’什么的，他在学校里嚷嚷了大半天。不过我没怎么听明白，你怎么会被关禁闭的？”  
伊莱娜向主宾席看去，斯内普在和弗立维教授说话，弗立维教授频频点头。弗立维教授肯定会从斯内普那里听说整件事情的始末，伊莱娜抿紧了嘴唇，也许还更多。斯内普说完了，他一边听弗立维教授说话，一边将目光转到主宾席下面。他的目光在伊莱娜身上一掠而过。  
“我在走廊上施魔法。”伊莱娜收回视线，冲皮埃尔浅浅一笑。  
他听了也会意一笑：“这真是最常见的原因。我想他不会罚得太狠的，可能就是收拾一些魔药材料，你别担心。”  
伊莱娜用勺子剜下一块布丁，不怎么在乎地说：“我猜我能应付得来。”赫敏仍然背对着她，她突然不想过去了。  
晚餐快结束时，弗立维教授从主宾席上下来，走到伊莱娜身边，细声细气地嘱咐伊莱娜：“事情的经过我已经听斯内普教授说明了，伊莱娜。今晚开始，你必须按时去斯内普教授那里报到，不可以再给他添麻烦。”  
“当然，弗立维教授。”伊莱娜说。  
什么叫“再”？等弗立维教授离开，伊莱娜忿忿然喝干尽杯子里的南瓜汁。看来斯内普果然说了“更多”。这真是太奇怪了，伊莱娜绞尽脑汁也想不通斯内普为什么对她态度尤其恶劣。开学之前，她甚至都不知道世上还有这号人！  
莉莎看起来想再问问她点什么，曼蒂自认为隐蔽地在桌子下面踢了莉莎一脚，结果可能踢到了艾伦。他疼得丢了汤匙：“曼蒂？”  
“什么？”曼蒂无辜地瞪着眼睛，手里还端着一小碗布丁。  
“我先走了。”伊莱娜拿上自己的书包，离开礼堂。曼蒂和莉莎的嘀嘀咕咕被她甩在身后。  
斯内普的办公室也在地下，离魔药课的教室不算太远。这实在是一间朴素的办公室，伊莱娜从门口路过的时候险些没发现这儿还有扇门。年迈的木门上面除了门把手，没有任何多余的装饰。伊莱娜敲了敲门，在得到允许后推门进去。房间里并不亮堂，比起教授的办公室，它更像是添置了一张书桌的储藏室。伊莱娜小心翼翼地走过一排高高的堆满了玻璃罐和水晶瓶的置物架，生怕走得太快刮下来一两个脆弱的瓶子。  
斯内普坐在书桌后面，埋首在一堆羊皮纸里。他一边用力在一张羊皮纸上写下“D”，一边指了指角落里架着的坩埚和操作台：“我注意到你对生骨水似乎有很多话要说，贝涅维茨。现在，给我配置一剂生骨水。”他又一挥魔杖，储藏柜的门立刻向外弹开，伊莱娜发现了一堆被垒成金字塔的水仙根。  
“我想这次的水仙根应该足够了，再多半克就能毒死一个巨人了。”他打开另一卷羊皮纸，“你可以开始了，贝涅维茨。”  
伊莱娜竭力拉住了自己的眉毛，让它不要上扬得太厉害。斯内普对她的惩罚的确有点出乎她的意料了，既然他已经听到了她和赫敏争论的内容。她本以为他可能会气得要命，专门给她找一些恶心的活计，比如处理蜗牛的粘液之类的。  
斯内普和她对视着，昏黄的灯光倒映在那双黑眼睛的角落里，几乎要将那双眼睛晕成暖色。他看上去又没有那么讨厌她了。  
伊莱娜走到操作台前，卷起袖子。操作台上钉着一张羊皮纸，纸上写了详细的步骤，和今天黑板上的一样。伊莱娜偷偷向斯内普瞄去，他皱紧了眉头，看起来对学生的作业不大满意。  
“专注你的坩埚，贝涅维茨。”斯内普头也不抬地说。  
“是的，先生。”伊莱娜尴尬地收回目光。  
生骨水需要十二颗没有开口的银豆荚。伊莱娜拿起斯内普提供的一盒银豆荚晃了晃，一点也不意外地发现，斯内普果然又给了她一盒受潮的银豆荚。显然，他也许并不打算报复，但也不准备让伊莱娜在禁闭时间过得太轻松。  
一盒受潮的银豆荚意味着她需要在药水沸腾以后添加三茶匙的水仙根粉末，而且必须来自水仙根的中段。  
伊莱娜将其它材料都按部就班地处理好、丢进坩埚里才开始处理水仙根。她剪去多余的部分，将保留下来的放进药碾里仔细地磨成粉。斯内普不知何时离开了那堆羊皮纸，走到操作台前。他垂下眼帘冷漠地看了一眼坩埚，挥动魔杖。坩埚里的东西立刻消隐无踪。  
“你在做——”伊莱娜对上斯内普漆黑的眼珠，掐断了自己的声音。她深呼吸了几回，才哑着嗓子问：“斯内普教授，我不明白，我在按照您的吩咐熬制药水呢！”  
斯内普不屑地提起唇角：“说得没错，贝涅维茨。我让你熬制能治疗的生骨水，可惜，你准备端给我一份毒药。”  
伊莱娜克制不住地叫嚷起来。她的声音变得又尖又细，还在微微地颤抖：“毒药？是你先给了我一盒受潮的银豆荚，我还没加水仙根呢！”  
“你讨厌我。”伊莱娜攥紧水仙根，已经几乎干瘪的植物竟然都湿润了她的手掌心。“你——在故意针对我。我，或者我的家人——我妈妈，伊丽莎白·奥布莱恩，跟你有过节，是吗？”  
斯内普的眼睛眨了眨，非常、非常缓慢地。他轻蔑地从鼻子里喷着气：“拉文克劳扣五分，因为你顶撞教授。”斯内普慢慢地、将每个字节都拉长了说：“你这样傲慢自大的头脑放在拉文克劳简直是对罗文纳女士的侮辱。”  
“怎么？我难道应该在斯莱特林待着？”伊莱娜从来也想不到自己还能发出这么刺耳的笑声，“像你们那样，自以为高人一等，管别人叫‘泥巴种’？”  
斯内普被惹恼了。他的脸像是被巨毒蜂蛰了，一下子涨红了。  
“你怎么敢——不准这么说话！”他冲伊莱娜大吼，“不准说那个词！”  
“为什么不能——”伊莱娜猛地收了声，她怀疑自己的耳朵出了错，“你说什么？不准什么？”  
斯内普没有理睬。他抬手指着木门，声音里都是勉强抑制的愤怒：“滚出去！”  
“什么？”伊莱娜回头看了看门的方向，又回头看了看似乎极力压抑、胸膛不断起伏的斯内普，“就因为我说出了你们斯莱特林学生的愚蠢吗？你们这些斯莱特林不是以此为傲吗？你们有从父母身上传下来的纯洁的血，其他所有人都是肮脏的、愚蠢的泥巴种，活该去死——”  
伊莱娜的耳边突然响起一阵尖锐的刺鸣。  
她的声音不见了。  
斯内普举着魔杖，同样沉默着。  
充满了火药味的办公室，蓦地陷入了诡异的安静。  
“你用……除声——”伊莱娜猛地停下来。她瞪着斯内普，感觉自己的思绪被揉成了一团，找不到开始的那头。斯内普用了一个黑魔法？就因为他们之间这种程度的争吵？他，一个斯莱特林，竟然会讨厌听到“泥巴种”到这种地步？  
她觉得自己很难弄明白这一切。  
“够了。”斯内普严厉地说，“回去你的寝室。”  
“等——”  
“不要让我再重复了，回去你的寝室。”斯内普立刻打断伊莱娜的话，“因为你今晚糟糕的表现，我要延长你的禁闭到这个学期结束，除非你完成我布置的工作。”  
“你到底——”  
“回去，贝涅维茨。”斯内普的声音落进了原来的低谷，甚至比之前更轻，“不许你再说这些愚蠢的话。”  
木门在伊莱娜面前吱呀呀地合上。斯内普孑然而立的身影被一点点吞没。


	5. 其中一个

“不是我要管这件事。”飞行课结束，帕德玛走在伊莱娜的身边，扬着眉说，“你最近怎么都不和那个叫格兰杰的一起去图书馆了？”  
伊莱娜把书包丢到背上，将帕德玛甩在身后：“我想我的年纪可以一个人去图书馆了。”  
自从那天之后，伊莱娜和赫敏已经不会像之前那样特意碰面了。她们偶尔会在图书馆里遇见，两个人只是互相看一眼，然后都会埋下头做自己的事。伊莱娜告诉自己，这没有什么大不了的，她们又不是非得成为朋友，她还有拉文克劳的室友们。  
帕德玛可能是在报复伊莱娜的态度，她在下节魔药课上让伊莱娜落了单。伊莱娜不得不和赫奇帕奇的扎卡赖斯·史密斯一组。  
这个人的话非常多，所以他也落了单，因为谁也不想在魔药课上获得教授的关注。于是， 在魔药课上，伊莱娜不仅要小心翼翼地处理自己的魔药材料，还要忍受史密斯在她的耳边大谈特谈。她有时候恨不得把手里那些魔药材料直接塞进史密斯的嘴里。  
“我听说你的禁闭还没结束？”史密斯用他一贯来那种凌人的态度说，“走廊上施魔法需要惩罚得这么重吗？你真的是因为在走廊上施魔法被关禁闭的？”  
伊莱娜没好气地打开从储藏柜角落里翻出的小水晶瓶，恼怒地往锅里滴了三滴死亡腹蛇的毒液：“不，是因为我试图向斯内普教授的杯子里投毒，就像这样。”  
斯内普不知道什么时候从她背后出现，悄无声息地拿起伊莱娜放在操作台上的水晶瓶，放进自己的口袋里，并且睨了她一眼——非常不屑地。  
这眼神伊莱娜真是太熟悉了。这一周来，斯内普几乎每天都会这么嘲讽地看着伊莱娜。他坚持要求伊莱娜在禁闭期间用受潮的银豆荚熬制生骨水。因为按照伊莱娜的方法所熬制的生骨水——经过斯内普的毒性分析——被证明含有剧毒。银豆荚的毒素没有解掉，水仙根似乎还令它的效果加强了。伊莱娜已经尝试了将近一周，出来的药水一次比一次糟糕。最近的那次，沸腾的药水噗噗地溢出坩埚，把地板都灼出一个洞。要不是斯内普及时把伊莱娜从坩埚边上拽走，伊莱娜可能就要变成独臂女巫了。斯内普当然毫不留情地嘲讽了伊莱娜之前的所谓“自信”，伊莱娜也找不到话来反驳他，只能垂着头，默默承认自己的“愚蠢和自大”。  
令人遗憾的是，克里斯缇娜并没有给她什么有用的建议。伊莱娜不能确定克里斯缇娜从弗立维教授那里听说的是什么版本，她在信中对伊莱娜石化了一个幽灵的行为只字不提，不过她也没有反对斯内普的惩罚措施。“他是难得的魔药专家，未来的成就将在我之上。我希望你利用这段时间好好学习，我给你寄了一些参考书籍，能够帮助你尽快入门。”克里斯缇娜在信中说道。然而，她随信寄来的那些魔药学的“入门”书，每本都有立起来的金加隆那么厚。  
这晚，斯内普回到办公室的时候，伊莱娜正在读其中一本——《毒与解》。  
“贝涅维茨，我记得我布置的任务是熬制生骨水。”斯内普不悦的声音在伊莱娜身后响起来。  
伊莱娜向后靠了靠，举起手中的书，把书的封面展示给斯内普看：“是的，先生，我正在努力完成任务。”如果动手熬制魔药只是重复之前的错误，那又何必浪费时间和药材呢？最近几周的禁闭至少让伊莱娜能够肯定一件事，斯内普不会反对她为了这剂药水坐下来多看看书的。虽然他总是言语刻薄、到处挑刺，但他确实教会了伊莱娜一些东西。而且，伊莱娜能够感受到，正如克里斯缇娜所期待的，斯内普还准备教给她更多东西。  
当然，他们能够和平共处是因为两个人都默契地不再提起那次争吵。伊莱娜始终感到那次争吵开始得有些莫名其妙，她回去之后想了很久，斯内普的态度与其说是被伊莱娜惹恼，不如说是被伊莱娜的说辞刺痛了。  
莫非他痛恨泥巴种的说法吗？这猜测把伊莱娜吓到了。这可是斯内普？小马尔福到处宣传他们家和斯内普教授的友谊，并且总是暗示斯内普和他的立场是一致的。这倒可能是真的，他们都曾经是伏地魔的下属，又都因为某些原因被认为是无辜的。因此，伊莱娜一度认为斯内普应该是个反麻瓜的巫师。她想不通，也不敢去再招惹斯内普。毕竟，在生骨水的问题没搞明白之前，她应该避免自己被再一次被赶出地窖。  
斯内普转到了伊莱娜面前，对她的回答不置可否：“你那颗傲慢的脑袋总算能低下来好好读一读书了？”  
果然，他就是这种人。伊莱娜放松下来，尽力忽视斯内普惹人厌的用词和语气：“我这个愚蠢的脑袋至少还明白低着头才能学到更多。”  
伊莱娜不再理会斯内普，而是小声读出书上的内容。她一只手在书页上缓缓滑动，另一只手在羊皮纸上作着记录。  
“这本书上提到了水仙根——‘水仙根的解毒效用来自于它自身所具有的毒性，大多数豆荚因保管不善而产生的剧毒成分，恰好能够促使水仙根的毒素分解’——这就是为什么我的药水不对，我在尝试用水仙根解毒，但操作中应该反过来用，我要先放水仙根，再放银豆荚——不，这样还是不对，中间还需要一些草药，要让水仙根的毒素完全析出……”伊莱娜陷入了思索，她抬头望着斯内普，他正在检查储藏柜，似乎根本没有在听她说话——储藏柜……储藏柜？  
熬制生骨水的课上，储藏柜里还有一小把两耳草，那是非常普通、非常常见的药草，所以伊莱娜根本没有在意。但是两耳草通常用于促使难以分解的药材加速析出有用的成分……  
“要用到两耳草？我应该在搅拌过后加入水仙根，然后加一小把两耳草，再逆时针搅拌，最后加入豆荚——”伊莱娜又看了一眼斯内普的背影，捧着书走到操作台前，“我需要的水仙根是三茶匙，那么就是要——四个耳朵的两耳草，搅拌十次，唔，不，不，还是十五次……”  
“你根据什么判断？”斯内普拿着一小把两耳草，也走到操作台前。  
伊莱娜看着他，他的表情既不是赞许，也不是批评。伊莱娜指着书上的下一段：“‘同等水温下，水仙根的毒素析出速度是死亡腹蛇毒牙的三分之一’……根据阿格丽芭等式，我觉得是十五次？”  
斯内普仍然不对她的回答作出任何评价：“做出来。”他把两耳草放下，走到一边去做别的事。  
伊莱娜在制作药水的时候悄悄地打量他，总觉得斯内普似乎很放心这次的药水，他甚至都没有一直盯着坩埚。这是不是意味着她做对了？伊莱娜想着，逆时针搅拌了十五次，然后加入银豆荚。  
药水的颜色逐渐变浅，最后变成了淡青色。它的温度也慢慢降下去，虽然还冒着热气，但已经不再是沸腾的状态。  
斯内普走到了坩埚前，拿起水晶勺舀起一点放在眼前端详。他又闻了闻，慢悠悠地说：“勉强过关。”  
“勉强？”伊莱娜迟疑着问。她虽然还没有摸清斯内普的脾气，但却能确定，在魔药这件事上，如果他说不是完美，那就肯定不是，绝非故意刁难。  
“冷却的时间太长了，你应该在我过来之前就装瓶。药性会打折扣，不过口感相应地也会好一点。”斯内普这次倒是爽快地给出了答案。他伸出魔杖向展示架上一指，一排水晶瓶从架子上飞下来，在坩埚的上方排起了队。水晶勺把魔药一点点灌进去。“不算最好，不过正适合给那些不怕摔断脖子却偏偏怕喝药的小鬼用。”斯内普又把魔杖在操作台上方挥了挥，盛装药材的盒子紧紧锁上，挨个回到了储藏柜里。  
伊莱娜听出了他的言下之意，忍不住翘起了嘴角：“你会把我的药水给庞弗雷夫人吗？你认为这剂药水可以服用？”  
斯内普睨了她一眼：“难道我会交给庞弗雷夫人一盒毒药吗？”  
“哦，不是，您当然不会。”伊莱娜抿了抿嘴唇，想把笑意藏起，“这本书里真是有无尽的宝藏，我回去以后要把它读完。”  
“你要读的远不止这一本。”斯内普清空了操作台，“你可以回去了，贝涅维茨。今天的禁闭结束了。”  
“好的，先生。”伊莱娜把《毒与解》放进书包里，踩着轻快的步子走到办公室门口，她刚要拉开门，却又想起了斯内普之前说过的话。她今天，算是完成了斯内普的工作了吧？他会就此结束她的禁闭吗？该开口问吗，还是假装没有想起来呢？克里斯缇娜认为这是一个提高魔药学水瓶的绝佳机会，而且斯内普本人也并不像以前那样惹人讨厌了。伊莱娜其实有些拿不定主意要不要继续这样学习，毕竟，他挥动魔杖，用一个黑魔法禁锢自己声音的模样仍然那么清晰。  
但是——除了克里斯缇娜的要求，伊莱娜也有自己的私心。她仍然没有忘记，斯内普提起伊丽莎白时，那种漠然的表情。他认识伊丽莎白，却像克里斯缇娜一样对这个人的一切事情都绝口不提，仿佛面前站着的人与这个名字没有一点关系。  
这过于激烈的态度反倒让人更疑惑了。伊丽莎白身上究竟有什么秘密是不能对她的女儿说的呢？  
伊莱娜站在门口踌躇不定。  
斯内普又叫住了她：“贝涅维茨，下次的禁闭时间改到下周三晚上七点。”  
伊莱娜忙转身看他。斯内普点燃了坩埚下面的火焰，似乎准备熬制点什么。他向伊莱娜投来一瞥：“怎么？”  
“没什么，先生，晚安。”伊莱娜急忙回答，快步离开了斯内普的办公室。  
伊莱娜的禁闭迟迟没有结束，这引起了好些人的注意。史密斯是第一个不肯放过这个话题的人：“梅林啊，你到底把斯内普教授得罪到什么地步，他才要这么对你？”不只他一个人这么想，伊莱娜在图书馆里遇见哈利·波特，他乍见到伊莱娜时还有些腼腆，认出她之后便露出混合着惊讶和同情的表情来。看上去，如果不是平斯夫人突然从他背后的书架边冒出来，他可能会想往伊莱娜的手里塞一把糖果什么的。  
伊莱娜把这些消息都带给斯内普：“我的同学可能要筹备我的追悼会了。”斯内普并没有表现出气愤的样子，他只是懒懒地在羊皮纸上又写又画，提醒伊莱娜：“该关火了，否则庞弗雷夫人会相当不满。”  
伊莱娜急忙跑回操作台前熄掉坩埚下的火，把仍热气腾腾的疥疮药水装进水晶瓶里，她现在几乎承包了所有的来自庞弗雷夫人的订单。斯内普清闲过了头，所以他把更多的时间都投入进了批改作业中。伊莱娜算是第一个受害人，她拿到自己的论文作业时简直不敢相信，斯内普把差不多三分之二的内容都划掉了，并且在空白的地方留下了大大的批语：“重写”！现在，伊莱娜的每份魔药学作业都得写上两遍。另外两个受害人——伊莱娜知道的——是波特和他的朋友罗恩·韦斯莱。  
“对于月光草和萤火草的区别，你写得太少了。嗅闻时的涩味不足以让人区分他们，尤其是很多巫师的鼻子其实并不怎么样。”斯内普把那份“千疮百孔”的作业卷起来，放在桌子一角。  
伊莱娜一边收拾操作台，一边抗议：“我觉得已经足够了。靠叶片的纹路来区分才更难吧，很多巫师根本分不清楚什么叫‘丝络’，什么又是‘蛛网’……”  
斯内普只是哼了一声，没有把伊莱娜的论文又拿起来。这就意味着：重写，没的商量。伊莱娜只好认命，把自己的背包收拾好，走过去拿回作业，还小声嘀咕了一句：“这种差别都嗅不出来的人就不该学这门课。”斯内普皱眉望着她，伊莱娜匆忙道别，抱着书包小跑出了他的办公室。  
斯内普对论文的要求总是非常严格，写一篇论文差不多要读完五本专业书的那种严格。为了尽快完成这份作业，伊莱娜不得不抓紧时间开始啃书。她把克里斯缇娜给她寄来的书都放进书包里，随时随地带着它们，只要一有时间就找地方坐下来读两页。  
“老天，你学习的劲头和珀西有的一拼啊。”  
万圣节前夕，上午的课结束了，伊莱娜躲在黑湖边的树影里，读着《一棵树上的两片叶子》，被背后突然响起的声音骇到几乎跳起来。她微微一抖，手里的大部头险些砸在脚背上。  
伊莱娜扭转着上半身，看向说话的人。来人背着光站着，红色的头发像是傍晚的夕阳。伊莱娜被阳光刺激得眯着眼睛，他随即跟着向旁边动了动，挡住了直直投进她眼阳光。他的影子现在完全笼罩着伊莱娜了。伊莱娜不由地向后靠了靠，昂着脖子看着他，但嘴角却忍不住翘起来。  
双胞胎中的一个——伊莱娜分不清楚究竟是谁——也跟着笑了：“我能坐这儿吗？”  
“请随意。”  
“感谢。”他一弯腿，在伊莱娜身边坐下来，“我要在这儿躲一会儿。”  
伊莱娜好奇地问：“躲什么？”  
“唔。”他吐出一个极短的音节，想了想，才说，“劳动服务。”  
伊莱娜想到了学生口中费尔奇对双胞胎的痛恨以及那天走廊上的情景，禁不住爽快地笑出声：“被分到了什么讨厌的工作？”  
“除草。弗雷德和我决定轮流做。”他伸了个懒腰，两手向后撑在地面上，懒洋洋地接受着阳光的抚慰，并没有躲避惩罚的心虚。他瞥了一眼伊莱娜手上的书：“课外阅读？我真的很佩服你们这种只能思考和学习有关事情的人。”  
乔治的语气不像是带有恶意，所以伊莱娜也只是轻声回应道：“我只是觉得这些书读起来很有趣。”  
乔治做了个非常夸张的、被吓到的表情，不说话了。伊莱娜被这个表情逗笑了。乔治也笑了，其实他的脸上一直都是带着笑的，但他现在似乎更放松了。他弯下身体打量着伊莱娜堆在腿边的几本书：“我要怀疑你是不是把半个图书馆搬出来了——这本《史上最有趣发明》？最后一本是你借走的？”乔治像是发现了什么宝贝一样，语气里充满了惊喜和迫切。  
伊莱娜把那本封面上画满了鲜艳图案的书抽出来递给乔治：“这是我自己的。借给你？”  
“噢！你可真是太好了，这本书我等了相当长的时间，不知道被谁借走了，就是一直不肯还回去。“乔治接过伊莱娜手里的书，爱不释手地抚摸着封面，“作者太早出版这本书可真是一个极大的失误，他错过了太多值得记录的发明。”  
“什么？”伊莱娜一时没搞懂他的意思，“我这本可是八九年出版的，还有更早的版本吗？”  
乔治的眉毛几乎要跳起舞了。他看上去是准备给伊莱娜解惑的，但被人打断了。  
“梅林保佑你，贝涅维茨。”帕金森尖利的声音几乎是刺进了伊莱娜的耳朵，她好像发现了什么好笑的事情，一边说话一边笑个不停，“你又和韦斯莱交上了朋友。”  
她和马尔福在一起，这一点也不令伊莱娜感到奇怪。他们总是在一起。如果有一天听说他们俩订婚，伊莱娜是不会有丝毫意外的。马尔福看着伊莱娜，脸上是种她很熟悉的冷淡神色。  
“是啊。”他慢吞吞地开口，声音长长地拖着，“贝涅维茨一贯青睐和泥巴种有关的东西。”  
乔治猛地站起来。伊莱娜差不多在他向前迈步的时候就跟着起身抓住了他的胳膊：“韦斯莱！别！”  
“你凭什么管她的事，韦斯莱，她是你的小女友？”帕金森站在马尔福前面，说。她说话的时候是看着伊莱娜的，脸上有股莫名其妙的得意劲。  
马尔福轻飘飘地笑了，扫了一眼被伊莱娜拼命向后拽的乔治：“看来你是觉得庄园里挺冷清的，所以就选了韦斯莱这种家里孩子能挤破房子的？”  
“你想管我的事？”伊莱娜一只手拉着涨红了脸的乔治，一只手拂开挡在眼前的卷发，微微笑着，“你想做我的男朋友？那你可能得排队了，马尔福。”  
马尔福的脸上浮起一层红晕，他看起来既恼怒又难堪，空张着嘴，却什么也说不出。帕金森的反应比马尔福大多了。伊莱娜提到“男朋友”的时候，她就发出了一声几乎穿透云霄的尖叫。“你怎么敢！我们怎么可能和贝涅维茨这种家族结合！”  
伊莱娜立刻反击：“梅林啊，我真是没想到，帕金森小姐竟然想过要和我做一对！你还是趁早放弃吧，我对你这种娇小姐没有任何兴趣。”  
帕金森胀红了脸，叫得几乎要破音了：“你在胡说八道什么！你、你——”  
乔治忽然笑了一声。  
伊莱娜松了口气，放开了拽着他的手，指了指地上散落的书：“过来帮个忙。”乔治弯腰将书一本一本捡起来，脸上仍然挂着笑。他们两个好像感觉不到帕金森和马尔福的存在一样，也仿佛听不到这两个斯莱特林又说了什么不中听的话，就只是捡起伊莱娜的那些书，并肩向门厅走去。  
“我真没想到你竟然喜欢红头发。”马尔福恶狠狠地说。  
伊莱娜的脚步停了一瞬：“我也挺意外的，竟然有人不喜欢。”


	6. 万圣节

伊莱娜把书包大敞着，乔治看了看手里几乎要压垮他手臂的书，又看了看伊莱娜：“丢进去？全部？”  
伊莱娜抖了抖自己的书包：“是的，快点儿。你不觉得我们站在这儿有点碍事吗？”  
她和乔治站在礼堂门口，占了半边路，乔治还拿着那么多书，几乎路过的同学都要回头看两眼。  
乔治明显有点疑惑和不确定，他把书慢慢塞进书包敞开的口里。这些书一进了书包的口，就像是掉进了什么神秘的洞府，悄无声息的。伊莱娜的手向下一沉，乔治立刻担心地扶了一把她的胳膊：“是不是太重了？”  
“还行，刚放进去总是这样。”伊莱娜轻松地把书包扣上，看见乔治将信将疑地表情，特意将书包举起来摇了摇，“你看，这真的很轻。”  
“……喔——？”乔治先是惊讶地张大了眼睛，接着便好奇地碰了碰伊莱娜的书包，“无痕伸展咒？不，你一定还加了别的咒语，否则不可能这么轻。”  
伊莱娜有点得意了：“不止是咒语，还有炼金术。不过这么用有点浪费了，克里斯缇娜一共就做了两个，给我和西格上学的时候用。”  
“克里斯缇娜？”  
“我的曾祖母。”伊莱娜和乔治并肩走进礼堂，她忍不住炫耀起来，“她是德国最有名的女巫，也是最出名的炼金术士。”  
“听上去，你有个大家庭。”  
伊莱娜的情绪瞬间低落了。在进霍格沃茨之前，她就知道韦斯莱家了，毕竟在魔法界，像韦斯莱这样孩子众多的家庭是很少见的。老实说，和马尔福这样视韦斯莱为末流的家伙不同，伊莱娜是十分羡慕韦斯莱的。贝涅维茨的庄园倒是大，可却老是空荡荡的。克里斯缇娜总是忙着生意的事，西格也不能整日整日地待在那儿。  
“并没有。”伊莱娜勉强笑着说，“我家里没多少人。”乔治的表情变得古怪了，他似乎有些懊恼，一只手拿起来举到唇边，又无措地放下。伊莱娜拦住了他可能要脱口的道歉：“嗯，我看到我的朋友了，我要过去了。”  
“噢，好的。”乔治说，举起手里的书，“我——嗯，过阵子就还你。”  
伊莱娜点点头，小步跑到拉文克劳的长桌边上。  
莉莎、曼蒂正在热切地讨论着什么东西。伊莱娜坐下以后听见了塞德里克的名字。  
“我有点期待我们和赫奇帕奇的比赛，迪戈里是赫奇帕奇的守门员。”  
“我倒是挺想看格兰芬多的比赛，我很好奇那对双胞胎在球场上是什么样，感觉会特别有意思。”  
帕德玛幽灵似的忽然出现，在伊莱娜的左手边坐下来，好像和伊莱娜的关系已经自动修复好了。伊莱娜默不作声地往旁边侧了侧，专心致志地喝自己的洋葱汤。帕德玛倒像是毫无所觉一般，兴致勃勃地加入曼蒂和莉莎的谈话：“你们在说塞德里克·迪戈里吗？”  
“看来他声名远播。”曼蒂止住笑转回来，间接承认了。  
帕德玛一边往面包上涂果酱，一边说：“真的很难不注意到他，对吧？听说他去年没有选上找球手——说到这个——”她看了看周围，突然压低了声音，“你们听说了吗？”  
伊莱娜对她这样卖关子感到不耐，但又不想显得太失礼。她只好叉起一块土豆，填满了自己的嘴巴，假装忙得没有空说话。倒是莉莎似乎被帕德玛的故作神秘吸引了，伸长了脖子追问：“怎么了？”  
“哈利·波特被选为格兰芬多的找球手了！”帕德玛眉飞色舞地说，兴奋得像是自己被选为找球手。  
伊莱娜被这消息震惊到了。一年级新生不是都不能带扫帚吗！？怎么就能做找球手了！？“他是找球手！？”她惊讶地重复。  
帕德玛带着心满意足的神情，竖起一根手指说：“嘘！这还是秘密！帕瓦蒂告诉我的，你们不要对外说。”  
伊莱娜不以为意。她都可以想象，帕瓦蒂在一条走廊上拉住了帕德玛，然后也是这样对她说“这是秘密”。曼蒂也是，悄悄地向下撇了撇嘴，但是什么都没说。只有莉莎，立刻跟着帕德玛做了这个保密的动作。接着她们三个人又开始聊塞德里克的事情了。伊莱娜趁着自己站起来弄面包的时候，非常小心地在格兰芬多的桌子上来回看了一圈，没有看到赫敏。  
其实她有些搞不明白，她不知道赫敏为什么要气那么久，而且这姑娘的性格也太奇怪了吧，说冷战就冷战。伊莱娜根本不清楚自己是哪里惹得赫敏不高兴了，生骨水的事情值得生这么久的气吗？就算那件事是伊莱娜弄错了，可先冷战的人可是赫敏，而且她到现在还在避着伊莱娜。伊莱娜把手里的面包撕碎，情绪愈发低落了。  
下午的飞行课结束，伊莱娜匆匆走进盥洗室准备稍稍弄一下因为忘记戴隐形防风帽而被吹乱的头发。帕德玛的姐妹帕瓦蒂和另外一个格兰芬多的女生站在一个小隔间门外。她们俩的声音很轻，但是盥洗室空旷得很，所以伊莱娜很清楚地听见她俩说着，“赫敏，走吧，我们回去准备一下，然后去宴会。”  
赫敏？  
伊莱娜梳理头发的动作慢下来了。她竖着耳朵，听见赫敏带着哭腔，大声对两人说：“别理我！我不需要——去宴会！也不用——你们来安慰！”  
帕瓦蒂和那个女生对视了一眼，从那扇小门前走开了。她转过来的时候，伊莱娜急忙把脸藏在自己的头发里。但那个格兰芬多的女生可能是认出她来了，惊讶地轻轻叫了一声。帕瓦蒂急忙拉扯着她的袖子，把她从盥洗室拉走了。  
伊莱娜慢慢地把头发扎起来，直到确认盥洗室里确实除了赫敏细弱的哭声再也没有其他声音了，她才蹑手蹑脚地走到了帕瓦蒂刚刚站的地方，还没想好说什么呢，赫敏的声音又砸到了门上：“我说了不要管我！”  
“往这儿站一站就是要管你的事了？”伊莱娜呛回去，“你怎么不把霍格沃茨买下来啊？”  
赫敏安静了几秒钟：“——伊莱娜？”  
“对，是我。”伊莱娜卷着自己的头发，努力克制自己某只脚迫切地想要来回磨蹭瓷砖的冲动，“你吃午餐了吗？”  
“没——“赫敏气弱地回应，然后忽然醒过神似的，拔高了嗓门，“我不需要！”  
“你发明出不用吃饭也能饱的咒语了？”伊莱娜没好气，“还是你把食物弄进隔间了？认真的，你坐在马桶盖上吃午餐吗？”  
“我——”赫敏被噎住了似的，不说话了。  
伊莱娜绕着自己的手指：“你——要不要出来吃点东西？我那里还有蛋糕什么的。如果你不想……”  
“你又不是我的朋友，别来管我的事！”  
伊莱娜停下了所有动作。  
哦，这可真是……  
她盯了一会儿这扇小破门，说不上自己心里什么感觉。  
伊莱娜咬着嘴唇，鼻子里像是被人倒进了一大碗咖喱：“感谢梅林，以后我终于不用听你唠叨了，是吧？”她转身就走，在盥洗室门口吸了吸鼻子，把头发放下来拨乱了挡在脸颊旁边，冲回了寝室。  
晚上的万圣节晚宴，伊莱娜仍然只能和帕德玛坐在一起。帕德玛叽叽喳喳地说着古怪姐妹的新歌、迷人女巫的新产品，还有脱凡成衣店刚推出的长袍，说来说去都是些索然无味的东西。伊莱娜干巴巴地咀嚼着肉排，时不时地点点头表示自己在听。  
伊莱娜无聊地转着脑袋，目光追着那些在大厅里乌云一般聚成一堆飞来飞去的蝙蝠。帕德玛也很不赞同地看着落在拉文克劳长桌另一端的、黑黑的、毛绒绒的一小团：“这真的很不卫生。”  
“卫生的问题应该还好，估计是魔法变出来的。”伊莱娜说，“就是有点恶心。”  
“喔，对，说到恶心，上次你差点踩到韦斯莱的老鼠，那场面真是叫人难忘。”  
“别提那件事了，好吗？被你一说，我都感觉恶心了。”莉莎在两人对面做了一个要呕吐的表情。  
伊莱娜刚要笑一笑来回应，教授黑魔法防御课的奇洛教授突然冲了进来。他大步奔跑着，头上那条可笑的大围巾歪向一边，几乎都要滑下来。他猛地扑在邓布利多的座位前，揪着桌布，惊慌地叫喊：“巨怪！在地下教室里——我赶来告诉你……”他两眼一翻，栽倒在主宾席的长桌下。[1]  
伊莱娜倏地站起来。  
许多学生也像她一样站起来，有些甚至惊恐地大叫起来。学生们纷纷离开长桌，你往这边走、我往那边走，乱成一团。  
帕德玛站在伊莱娜身边，握着她的胳膊，思索：“学校里有巨怪？”  
“禁林里可能有巨怪。”  
邓布利多校长挥动他的魔杖。魔杖发出了刺耳的爆炸声，学生们都向他看过去，不再随意走动。  
他沉声吩咐：“级长们把自己学院的学生带回宿舍，立刻！”  
艾夫斯反应最快。他冲站在长桌边的拉文克劳学生挥手：“排成队，跟我来！让新生走在前面！”  
帕德玛拽了拽伊莱娜的胳膊，两个人走到队伍中去。五年级的皮埃尔向后让了让，示意两人走到前面。队伍走得又快又急，但没有乱。伊莱娜听见许多人在悄声讨论。  
“这事儿有点奇怪，巨怪一般是不会离开禁林的。”皮埃尔在她后面，对身边的人说。  
约书亚说：“没错。”  
帕德玛回头问：“为什么能这么肯定？”  
“因为禁林里还有很多其他生物，要穿过它们的领地是非常危险的事。”皮埃尔说，“而且，城堡是巫师的领地。巨怪一般不攻击聚集在一起的巫师。”  
“但巨怪一向没脑子。”约书亚反驳，圆眼镜下的蓝眼睛格外认真，“也许是被谁骗进来的。”  
“可谁会那么无聊？”帕德玛问。  
皮埃尔认真思索起这种可能性：“皮皮鬼倒是很乐意这么干。但这太危险了，一旦教授发现，他会受到严厉惩罚的。他很害怕麦格教授，应该也很害怕邓布利多校长。”  
伊莱娜没加入他们的讨论，他们和格兰芬多的队伍错身过去，她正在队伍里搜寻赫敏的身影。但直到她的眼睛扫见站在队伍末尾的双胞胎，她也没看见赫敏。  
“乔治，你看见赫敏了吗？”伊莱娜大声叫了其中一个双胞胎的名字。  
他们两个都回头看向伊莱娜，其中一个露出思索的神色：“她没下来，大概在寝室里学习吧。”他顿了顿，又问：“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”伊莱娜冲他挥挥手，不安地跟着拉文克劳的队伍走，几次把手伸进口袋里去握魔杖，又硬生生地把手拿出来。  
皮埃尔安慰她：“不用害怕，教授会处理那些巨怪的。”  
“哦，我……”伊莱娜来回打量他们经过的地方，他们正路过她曾经和赫敏还有双胞胎一起挤过来的那个狭窄的通道。她没办法在皮埃尔面前溜过去。就在这时，几个赫奇帕奇的新生带着一脸茫然加入了他们的队伍，并且叽叽喳喳述说着困扰：“天哪，那些楼梯在这么紧急的时刻也不消停。我们正想往下走，楼梯突然转了个身，把我们送到那边的平台来了。哪边能下楼？”  
皮埃尔正给他们指路，伊莱娜立刻眼疾手快地从他身后溜过去，倏地钻进了通道，很快到了另一边的走廊。她掏出魔杖拿在手上，左顾右盼想找一条能快速到达盥洗室的路。  
“贝涅维茨，你一个人在这儿干什么？”  
伊莱娜被这严厉的声音吓得魔杖差点脱手。她急忙转身，看见的是麦格教授紧锁的双眉和抿紧的嘴唇。“对不起，教授，但我发誓我没想做什么坏事，我发现赫敏没有来参加宴会，她下午一直待在盥洗室里，我不确定她回格兰芬多的塔楼没有——”伊莱娜瞧了瞧麦格教授愈发严厉的神色，急忙补充，“我正想告诉弗立维教授……”  
“弗立维教授在地下教室。”麦格教授的声音仍然很严肃，但不那么冷冰冰了，“谢谢你为格兰杰小姐考虑，我会处理这件事。你就……”她突然一顿，猛地吸了一口气，又无奈地吐出它，“好了，你跟着我，不要到处乱走。”  
麦格教授显然是很负责的教授，她健步如飞地向伊莱娜指出的盥洗室走。伊莱娜不得不使劲摆动她的两条腿，甚至时不时地小跑两步才能跟上。  
当他们穿过又一条衔接的走廊时，斯内普和奇洛教授一前一后地从角落里的楼梯上下来。斯内普打量了一眼伊莱娜：“贝涅维茨，你在这种时候为什么单独行动？”  
“呃，我——”伊莱娜张口想要解释，麦格教授帮了她的忙：“她是要告诉我，格兰杰小姐可能还在盥洗室。我看见拉文克劳的队伍已经走得太远了，所以让她跟着我。”斯内普听了麦格教授的话，脸上阴郁的神色仍然没有消掉半分。  
麦格教授像是习惯了：“怎么样？”  
“一切都好。”斯内普说着，睨了一眼奇洛教授。奇洛教授结结巴巴地附和：“嗯——是、是的，都、都好。”  
麦格教授低头看了伊莱娜一眼：“贝涅维茨，你跟着奇洛教授先回去。”  
伊莱娜有点不乐意。拉文克劳的学生们在讨论的时候，她只是没空加入，但不是没空思考。的确如皮埃尔所言，皮皮鬼存在着把巨怪放进城堡的动机。它也有行动的时间，但它缺少相应的能力。巨怪会听从它的诱导吗？更何况，皮皮鬼是和幽灵所不同的存在，它很可能根本无法离开这座城堡[2]。  
除了伊莱娜尚未知的某些人，除了可能留在盥洗室的赫敏，另一个具有行动的时间和能力的人，是迟迟进入餐厅的奇洛。他只是，暂时看上去，缺少动机。  
“我们需要她来找格兰杰，防止那孩子又溜到其它什么地方。”斯内普插话，推了推伊莱娜的背，示意她继续向前走。伊莱娜急忙抬头看向他，他刚才也用很不友好的眼神看过奇洛，他也在怀疑？斯内普迈开步子走在她旁边，但是一瘸一拐的，其中一条腿似乎使不上力。  
“先生，您还好吗？”伊莱娜小声问。  
“我很好。别耽误时间。”斯内普跟吞了一大碗腹蛇毒液一样，冷漠地拒绝了伊莱娜的任何探问。  
伊莱娜只好闭上嘴，跟在他们后面走。又往前走了一点，楼上的碰撞声和巨怪的吼叫声清晰地传来。麦格教授的脸变得煞白，奇洛教授磕磕巴巴地说：“可、可能是巨怪自己在砸、砸东西。”  
紧接着，他们就听见有学生的声音。  
斯内普的脸就跟熬煮了半年的坩埚底一般黑。  
伊莱娜小心翼翼地瞅了一眼，低下头不敢说话了。走到盥洗室门口，斯内普一脚把那扇半掩的门踢开，向前晃了晃才站稳。麦格教授没看见他的模样，她一阵风似的刮进盥洗室，看清里面的情况后，呼吸急促得像是十一月里横扫荒原的风。  
“你们——你们到底在玩什么鬼把戏[3]？我听说的可是只有格兰杰可能在盥洗室里，波特、韦斯莱，你们又在这里干什么？“  
奇洛教授跌坐在一个马桶上，攥着自己胸口那块的衣服，已经说不出话了。斯内普朝前走了几步，弯腰看了眼巨怪。伊莱娜跟着他也凑上去看了一眼，被他狠狠地瞪回去了。伊莱娜撇了撇嘴，站回到麦格教授身后。这位平时就严厉非常的教授，此刻更是怒火滔天的模样，声音好似结了冰：“算你们走运，没有被它弄死。你们为什么不老老实实待在宿舍里？”  
三个格兰芬多都看向站在几位教授中间尤为突兀的伊莱娜。  
罗恩·韦斯莱好像嘀咕了什么，被赫敏剜了一眼。斯内普突然开口：“我希望你们那些容量不大的脑袋能明白，在这种时候，应该像贝涅维茨一样寻求教授的帮助，而不是自己逞英雄。”  
伊莱娜快速抬头扫了一眼赫敏，她已经被巨怪吓傻了，脸色比麦格教授的还要白，但听到斯内普这么说，她的脸上竟然浮起一点血色。韦斯莱尴尬地把脸转过去。  
“对不起，麦格教授——他们都是为了我。”赫敏说。  
“我来找巨怪，因为我——我以为我能独自对付它……你知道，因为我在书上读到过它们，对它们很了解。”  
伊莱娜盯着赫敏扯谎，她还是头一回见到赫敏说谎。  
“如果他们没有找到我——”赫敏还在说，斯内普发出了不屑的哼声。赫敏吸了口气，继续往下说：“如果他们没有——我现在肯定已经死了。哈利把他的魔杖插进巨怪的鼻孔，罗恩用巨怪自己的木棍把它打昏了。他们来不及去找人……他们赶来的时候，巨怪正要把我一口吞掉。”  
伊莱娜怀疑地看向波特和韦斯莱，他俩竭力掩饰着惊讶，拉动着上扬的眉毛回到原位。  
麦格教授打量着她的三个学生，把他们又教训了一顿，这次的内容主要是替他们庆幸，并给赫敏扣了五分，又给波特和韦斯莱各加了十分。她又转过身，对着伊莱娜说：“贝涅维茨，谢谢你为你的同学冒了险，而且你的方法比某些人的要稳妥得多——”她的头歪了歪，意有所指，波特和韦斯莱立刻站直了身体，努力收敛因为被加分而露出的喜悦之色。  
“我要给拉文克劳加上两分。这就是我们正在找的最后一只巨怪，现在城堡里非常安全。你可以自己回去公共休息室了，弗立维教授说不定正在找你。你们也是。”麦格教授瞪着她自己学院的学生补充。  
“好的，谢谢您，教授。”伊莱娜转身向外走，她本来以为事情结束了斯内普会送她回塔楼呢。她还想问问他的那条腿，以及奇洛教授的嫌疑。  
赫敏走到了伊莱娜的身边，波特和韦斯莱都很明智地没有跟得太紧。  
伊莱娜瞥见赫敏有话要说，于是她在分开楼梯前猛地停下来，一气呵成地扭转身子面对赫敏。赫敏吓了一跳，一句话没说，脸却被憋红了。  
“嗯？如果没事，我要回去了。”伊莱娜指了指通向拉文克劳塔楼的路。她想自己可能是在想，因为这种愉快的感觉已经好一阵子没有涌入她的心了。  
赫敏咬着嘴唇，嘴角也扬着。她问：“你明天还去图书馆吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1] 这里有改动。  
> 原著是“只见他走到邓布利多教授的椅子旁，一歪身倚在桌子上”，但我觉得电影里这一段特别有趣。奇洛教授啪叽一下就倒了，当时好担心他被学生踩到（尽管知道他是反派啦）。  
> [2] 我印象中，皮皮鬼其实并不是幽灵，不是人去世后返回人间的灵魂。  
> [3] 这一段引用了很多原著原话。我记得的就会标一下。


	7. 紧急探访

“我可不打算去文森特家里过圣诞节，所以我已经打定主意要留校了。真可惜，这个圣诞节我们俩就见不到了。不过，我倒不是很确定，你是不是也想念我，毕竟，你的校园生活听上去实在是丰富多彩，我是说，你和大名鼎鼎的救世主是同学，万圣节的时候差点遇上巨怪……”  
伊莱娜笑眯眯地听着。  
她的手心里捧着个圆溜溜的水晶球，随着声音一点点的传出，变幻着不同的颜色。伊莱娜将那水晶球在手心里来回拨弄，它像有自我意识似的，在伊莱娜的手掌心里打着滚，躲避她的手指。  
《史上最有趣发明》的封面突然遮住了伊莱娜的视线。伊莱娜一把攥住在手里胡乱打滚的水晶球，侧过身向后张望。乔治站在那里，穿着格兰芬多的魁地奇队服，另一只手拿着扫帚：“我还以为你身边有个看不见的人。”  
伊莱娜笑着把书接过来：“是我朋友的信。”她把书放进背包里，“上次比赛我看了，你和弗雷德真厉害。”  
乔治歪着头，倚靠着扫帚：“你分得清楚吗？”  
“嗯？”伊莱娜不好意思地笑了笑，“好像没那么清楚，有时候我觉得应该是你，但是乔丹先报了弗雷德的名字。”  
“嗯——看来你的确是不怎么认得出，顺带一提，我是弗雷德。”弗雷德咧着嘴笑，“乔治被绊住了。”  
伊莱娜从来没有和弗雷德说过话，她只在他和乔治走在一起的时候见过他。她禁不住上上下下打量眼前的男孩，他看上去完全就是“乔治”，两个人眉毛倾斜的角度都一模一样。“好——吧，”她拖长了音，还有些将信将疑，因为她听说双胞胎有冒充对方的爱好。  
“这可是我难得用真名的场合。”弗雷德挥了挥手，“先走了。”  
“再见。”伊莱娜同他告别。  
赫敏没过一会就出现在湖边，见到伊莱娜便将一个装着蓝色火焰的果酱罐塞进她的手里：“你竟然还能在湖边坐得住……”  
伊莱娜满足地抱着果酱罐，把被冷分吹得有点僵硬的脸贴上去取暖。  
“这段时间真的是事情太多了——斯内普教授的腿怎么样了？”赫敏紧挨着伊莱娜坐下，拿出一卷羊皮纸，摆出写作业的架势。  
“斯内普教授的腿？”伊莱娜没料到赫敏会问起这件事，一时也想不明白为什么赫敏突然关注起这件事来，“我也不太清楚，怎么了？”  
赫敏没有立刻回答：“哦，没什么，我看他似乎恢复得很慢……你知道的，他受伤也有阵子了，从——万圣节那天起。”赫敏在万圣节这个单词前的停顿使她的关心显得有些古怪。伊莱娜不知道她是不是猜到了什么。斯内普对他的伤情闭口不谈，也没有指派伊莱娜在禁闭期间替他熬制药水，不过伊莱娜还是有几次在斯内普的办公室里闻到了尖刺豪猪皮和止血草一起熬煮过的味道。那可不是针对普通伤口的止血搭配。  
赫敏见伊莱娜一直不说话，又问起了别的事情：“圣诞节的时候，你要回德国？”  
“不，我要留校。”伊莱娜摇了摇头。  
“留校？”赫敏很是诧异地扭头望着伊莱娜，“呃，我是说——”  
“有个烦人的亲戚热情邀请我们去他家过节。西格决定留校，那我一个人回去就没什么意思了。”如果她回去了，克里斯缇娜绝不会准许她在圣诞聚会上缺席。但是和那样一群贪婪又自私的人又有什么可说的呢？  
“喔。”赫敏轻轻发出一声无意义的感慨。  
或许是早就从西格那里猜到了伊莱娜的态度，克里斯缇娜在给伊莱娜的回信中，并没有拒绝她留校的要求，只是按照惯例提醒她放假也不能放松学习。  
圣诞节的早晨，尽管寝室里空无一人，但是伊莱娜仍然起了个大早。她一醒来就瞥见了床脚边的包裹。伊莱娜嘀咕着“祝我圣诞快乐”，拆开了最大的包裹——来自她的好友西格。西格送了她一套新衣服，毛衣和斗篷上都印着星星的图案，而帽子上则是不停变化的星象图，正符合圣诞节的气氛。伊莱娜眉开眼笑，把帽子扣在乱蓬蓬的头发上，伸手去拆第二个。  
克里斯缇娜送了一副龙皮手套和一张祝福卡片，伊莱娜翻来覆去看了好几遍，才小心翼翼地将卡片放进她收集家书的铁盒子里。赫敏送了她一套《福尔摩斯探案集》！伊莱娜翻着书，由衷希望她送去的《巫师百年沧桑》能让她满意。  
令伊莱娜颇感遗憾的是，她送了斯内普一大盒贝涅维茨出品的高级药材，但是斯内普却什么也没有寄，即使是一张祝福卡片。这么看来，他是认为他和伊莱娜的感情甚至都没到圣诞节互相寄张祝福卡片的份上。  
伊莱娜在寝室里磨蹭了一会儿，穿着西格送的新衣服走下楼去参加圣诞宴会。  
教授们差不多都到齐了。  
弗立维教授细声细气地说：“衣服很漂亮，贝涅维茨。”  
“谢谢，教授。”伊莱娜咧嘴笑了。  
邓布利多出人意料地戴了一顶鲜花女帽。他对伊莱娜露出微笑。斯内普就没这么随和了，他穿着和平时无二的长袍，板着脸。伊莱娜凑到主宾席前对每一位教授都说了“圣诞快乐”，轮到斯内普的时候，他生硬地点了点头，像是挤牙膏一样费力地说出一句，“礼物很好”。  
伊莱娜倒是很想俏皮地回一句，“我就将这话当作‘圣诞快乐’了”，但是斯内普的目光着实犀利过分了，伊莱娜只好乖巧地露齿一笑，转身走回礼堂中央。  
为了迎接圣诞节，礼堂已经被重新装饰过。冬青和榭寄生缠绕着，组成了一条条美丽生动的垂花彩带。礼堂里一共摆着十二棵高耸的圣诞树，树上挂着金色的泡泡、闪亮的冰柱和摇曳着火光的蜡烛。  
礼堂的长桌都被移到了两边，放在礼堂中央的是几张大圆桌，不同学院的学生可以坐在一起。圆桌边沿，还有圆桌与圆桌之间，放着成堆的巫师彩包爆竹。  
伊莱娜走到一张还空着的桌边坐下。过了会儿，有人“噗通”一下坐在了伊莱娜旁边，胳膊还碰掉了伊莱娜的帽子。原来是珀西·韦斯莱被他的两个双胞胎兄弟按在了座位上。  
离伊莱娜近些的那个急忙捡起了伊莱娜的帽子：“哎，对不起，准头有误。”  
伊莱娜“噗嗤”一声笑了，接过帽子又戴上。她望了一眼男生毛衣上绣着的“G”，眼珠转了转，冲着他微笑：“是乔治啊。”  
弗雷德说：“乔治，我就说我们该把毛衣换过来穿！”  
珀西翻了一个白眼。双胞胎报复地揉乱了他的头发。  
罗恩·韦斯莱和哈利·波特也跟在后面来了，挨着双胞胎坐下。哈利离伊莱娜最近，他拿起一个爆竹放在眼前仔细打量着。伊莱娜瞥见他的动作，急忙捂住自己的耳朵。哈利一拉引线，爆竹立刻炸开，发出一声比幻影显形还要大声的爆响，一阵蓝色的烟雾罩住了他和伊莱娜。  
“哦，对不起。”烟雾散了，哈利忙说。  
伊莱娜眨眨眼睛，不说话。罗恩趁着哈利和伊莱娜说话，在哈利耳边拉响了爆竹，哈利从桌边猛地跳起来。大家都哈哈大笑，拿过身边的彩包爆竹挨个拉响。蓝色的烟雾瞬间把这桌学生淹没了。  
麦格教授是最后来的，行色匆匆。她穿了件新袍子，不过颜色还是一样沉闷严肃，但她的脸上却挂着罕见的微笑。等她落座，邓布利多便宣布宴会开始。  
金色的杯盘里立刻出现了各种美味佳肴。这场景比贝涅维茨庄园里的圣诞节壮观得多，摆放在礼堂中央的霍格沃茨城堡形状的姜饼屋、餐桌上堆叠的烤肉和煮土豆、一个紧挨一个的小火鸡和烤鹅。这还是伊莱娜第一次过这么热闹的圣诞节。餐桌边的人都很兴奋，伊莱娜还和珀西聊上了天。她原本以为这个人是很不好沟通的，尽管珀西总是要在聊天时强调他的级长身份，但他确实无愧于这个头衔，他知道得非常多，渴望知道的事情也非常多。伊莱娜几次都为他对英国以及整个欧洲魔法界的了解感到惊讶。  
乔治趁着珀西说话的时候把一顶红彤彤的圣诞帽罩在他头上。伊莱娜看了一眼，忍不住弯下身子笑，立刻感觉有人飞快地抽走了自己的帽子，把什么扣在她的头上。她急忙去抓，拿下来一个竖着鹿角的花环发带。伊莱娜瞪了一眼在她身后比着“胜利”手势的弗雷德，却不得不承认这发带特别可爱，于是自己又戴上了。  
宴会结束之后，大家都觉得有点意犹未尽。伊莱娜抱着一堆东西站起来，几乎都看不见路了，由于这张桌子上只有她一个女生，大家就把爆竹里炸出来的女生东西全部塞给她。  
弗雷德提出要去打雪仗。乔治望了一眼伊莱娜：“你要来吗？”  
伊莱娜惊喜地说：“好啊！”  
等伊莱娜换了轻便的衣服又出现在城堡外，迎接她的就是一个大雪球。她狼狈地闪到一边，雪球砸在她的脚边，散成一片雪雾。伊莱娜不甘示弱，蹲下身就搓了几个雪球搁在怀里，向着韦斯莱兄弟和哈利一路跑一路扔。  
“噢！”罗恩被砸个正着，“可恶，假如你不是女生——”哈利紧跟着扔了一个雪球，正中罗恩的脸，罗恩“呸呸呸”地吐着嘴里的雪花，恶狠狠地搓着雪球。  
伊莱娜和哈利惊叫着跑开，结果被躲在一边偷袭的双胞胎砸了一脸。伊莱娜和哈利抹着脸上的雪花，互相看了看，团了雪球就扔向一边看热闹的珀西。珀西闪过了伊莱娜的，却被哈利砸个正着。  
“干得好！哈利！”伊莱娜笑着叫道，冷不防被雪球砸中了后脑勺。雪花簌簌地落进她的衣服领口，伊莱娜冻得尖叫起来。  
他们几个人疯闹了一下午，鞋子、围巾、手套都湿漉漉的，衣服也尽是寒冷的水气。男孩们在城堡外面一字排开，伊莱娜挨个对他们念“速速干燥”，珀西看上去对这种公然违反校规的行为很不赞同，一直在一旁打转，欲言又止的。不过，回到城堡的时候，他身上却是干燥的。珀西最后还是扛不住寒冷，自己来了一个“速速干燥”。  
弗雷德夸奖着伊莱娜的准头：“真不错，就是力气小了点儿。”  
“我比你小两岁！”伊莱娜愤愤地说，“明年再战！”  
乔治说：“说得好像弗雷德这一年就停止生长了似的。”  
罗恩和哈利低着头笑，躲开伊莱娜愤怒的目光。  
两拨人在三楼的走廊分别，伊莱娜要回拉文克劳的塔楼去。乔治问：“你一个人可以吧？”  
“没问题。”伊莱娜回过身对他说，“谢谢你，这个圣诞节过得真棒。”  
伊莱娜的记忆里从未有过这样的圣诞节。克里斯缇娜不喜欢节日，尤其不喜欢这样团聚的节日。贝涅维茨庄园里的圣诞节和其他所有的节日，都不过是“就那样”。除了菜色上会有些特别，其他的和平日里几乎没有区别。伊莱娜过惯了冷清的节日，今年这个热闹的圣诞，实在是令她感到欢喜和满足。  
乔治好像有点意外。他歪着头打量伊莱娜，轻声说：“圣诞节快乐。”  
“圣诞节快乐！”伊莱娜愉快地说。  
她和乔治再次告别后，独自走向拉文克劳的塔楼。直到她抱着《福尔摩斯探案集》在床上蜷缩着进入梦乡，韦斯莱兄弟和哈利带给她的快乐，仍然不知疲倦地在血液里奔腾。  
时间好像并没有过去多久，伊莱娜感觉自己只是刚刚躺到床上，突然有人轻轻推她。伊莱娜迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，麦格教授坐在她的床边，严肃地冷着张脸：“贝涅维茨，快起来吧。”  
“嗯？”伊莱娜不明所以，慢慢坐起来，“怎么了？发生什么事了？”  
“贝涅维茨夫人在弗立维教授的办公室等你，你立刻跟我过去。”麦格教授说着，叹了相当长的一口气。  
“什么？”伊莱娜瞪大了眼睛，立刻从床上跳下来，拿起床头放的晨衣和长袍套在身上，“怎么了？我家里出什么事了吗？”  
麦格教授说：“一言难尽，你去吧，贝涅维茨夫人在等你。”  
弗立维教授的办公室就在魔咒学教室的正对面。伊莱娜一进去就看见坐在椅子上、面无表情的克里斯缇娜。克里斯缇娜看见她，站起来走向弗立维教授，真诚地说：“谢谢你，菲利乌斯。事情结束，我就送她回来。”  
“噢，可以理解，人人都不可避免啊，不是吗？”弗立维教授宽和地说，又痛惜道，“唉，他曾是我最喜欢的学生之一，勤奋刻苦、一点即通。”  
“世事难料。”克里斯缇娜简短地说。她走近伊莱娜，拉着她的胳膊：“现在，跟我去一趟圣芒戈。”  
伊莱娜还在猜测他们所说的“他”究竟是谁，就被克里斯缇娜拖到了壁炉跟前。克里斯缇娜指着壁炉：“快去吧。”  
“好。”伊莱娜知道克里斯缇娜恐怕没时间解答她的疑惑，只得匆匆走进壁炉里，“再见，弗立维教授。”  
“再见。”弗立维教授说。  
伊莱娜开始旋转，隐约听见他说了一句“别太难过”。什么别太难过？到底怎么了？她歪靠在壁炉的墙上，心里有种不祥的预感。  
壁炉里的火焰突然升高了，克里斯缇娜从火焰里走出来。坐在办公桌后面的人对她点点头，走过去拿出魔杖对壁炉念了个咒语，壁炉里的火焰登时熄灭了。克里斯缇娜对他道谢，急匆匆地拉着伊莱娜离开这间办公室。出了办公室，伊莱娜回头看了眼门牌，上面写着：紧急探访联络办公室。  
伊莱娜追上克里斯缇娜的步子：“怎么回事，我们来看谁？”  
克里斯缇娜瘦弱的身板此刻竟有这样的力量，她一刻也不停地向前走，飞快地走，并没有理会伊莱娜的疑问。  
“我们到底要去看谁？”伊莱娜问。她尽量压抑着自己的怒气，不让它表现出来，但说出的话还是结冰似的冷硬。  
克里斯缇娜头也不回：“萨缪尔·奥布莱恩。”  
奥布莱恩？奥布莱恩！？  
伊莱娜的脑子转得飞快。奥布莱恩是伊丽莎白出嫁前的姓氏，这个人是伊丽莎白的亲戚？还是比一般亲戚要更近？  
“他是我妈妈的什么人？”  
克里斯缇娜终于在五楼的一间病房外停下。她转过身面对伊莱娜，轻声说：“他是你母亲的兄弟。你来看看他，我想他需要见你。”  
“什么？”伊莱娜的声音蓦地拔高了。她简直不敢相信自己听到了什么：“我妈妈的兄弟，可我为什么从来不知道？”  
“对，进来吧。”克里斯缇娜忽略了伊莱娜的质问，只是催促她。但伊莱娜动也不动。克里斯缇娜看了一眼停在原地等待回答的伊莱娜，推开病房门，大步走了进去。  
伊莱娜站在病房外，大脑一片空白。  
温暖的灯光铺满了她身前的地面。  
伊莱娜僵硬地迈步，挪进了病房。  
那个人睡在病房的最里面。克里斯缇娜站在他的病床旁，俯身看着他。伊莱娜从未见过克里斯缇娜的脸上露出这样的表情。她的眼睛里浮着一层雾气，嘴角向下弯着，仿佛为了什么感到痛苦和悲伤。  
伊莱娜绕过帘布，见到了那个人。  
他的头发是棕黄色的，和伊莱娜一样，却不如她的有光泽。他睁着一双灰蒙蒙的眼睛看向伊莱娜。伊莱娜手足无措地和他对视着，好一会儿才察觉，那是她最爱的蓝灰色。她的眼睛，有时也会在阳光下呈现这种颜色。  
他突然笑了，向着伊莱娜伸出手：“莉兹，你来啦。”他像个孩子似的撒娇，声音软软的、低低的，似乎没有多少力气，“好久不见啦。”克里斯缇娜转向伊莱娜，静静地看着她。  
莉兹？但那并不是她的名字啊。伊莱娜迟钝地想着，低下头，怔怔地望着他悬在空中的那只手，不知道该不该握住它。  
这一刹那的时间仿佛被无限拉长了。  
伊莱娜睁大了眼睛，看着那双干瘦的手慢慢地、慢慢地落下去。她的双手却像是被灌了铅，始终无法抬起。  
寂静侵蚀了整个世界。  
克里斯缇娜弯腰抚摸陌生男人的脸，拍打着他的肩膀，向伊莱娜大声说着什么。  
伊莱娜只是站着，就这么站着。  
她还是什么都不明白，不明白这个人是谁，不明白克里斯缇娜到底在做什么，不明白自己怎么会站在这里，不明白今晚发生的一切。  
她站了一会儿，一队治疗师冲进病房。伊莱娜转身就走。  
病房外一片漆黑。壁灯随着伊莱娜的接近逐个亮起来。她沿着走廊飞快地走。  
“站住！”  
伊莱娜跨下台阶的时候，听见上面有人这么喊。不用抬头，她知道是克里斯缇娜。克里斯缇娜的声音里好像有十分的不满，她又说了什么，伊莱娜根本没有听，反而加快脚步跑开了。  
但她其实无处可去。紧急探访联络办公室的门已经锁上了，她没办法通过飞路网回到霍格沃茨去。伊莱娜坐在冰凉的地砖上，抱着膝盖，疲惫地把头贴到膝盖上。  
方才，她只觉得满腔怒火不知往何处发泄。然而，此时此刻，当她一个人安静下来，她才发觉在心里沸腾的不止是恼火，更多的是委屈。今晚以前，她都不知道妈妈还有一个叫萨缪尔的兄弟，更不知道他怎么会在圣芒戈。萨缪尔刚才看着她叫莉兹，她和妈妈长得那么像吗？  
伊莱娜不了解伊丽莎白。  
如果她知道伊莱娜从未探望过萨缪尔，会生气吗？如果她知道伊莱娜不了解她的事，会失望吗？如果她知道伊莱娜分进了拉文克劳，会为此而骄傲吗？  
伊莱娜一直避免去想这些事。她甚至不知道伊丽莎白笑起来是什么样子。家里到处都找得到阿道夫斯生活的影子，却没有伊丽莎白留下的哪怕一丝一毫的痕迹。她到霍格沃茨想找寻一点伊丽莎白的影子，但那里什么都没有。  
伊莱娜拼命地把脸埋进袖子里，想掩住她的哭声。  
她妈妈的兄弟，只见过她一次面，甚至可能都不知道她的名字，也没有抱过她，就在这间冷冰冰的医院里离开了。  
“走吧，伊莱娜。”克里斯缇娜不知道什么时候来的。她弯腰拉扯着伊莱娜的胳膊，想把伊莱娜扶起来。  
伊莱娜的脾气立马上来了，她奋力抽回自己的胳膊，全力把自己团成一个球，牢牢地粘在地上，就是不肯起来。  
“你走开！别碰我！”她挣扎的时候冲克里斯缇娜尖声大喊，“我受够了！你就像养了一个小宠物一样！你只会给我钱，让我去花钱！我讨厌你！”  
克里斯缇娜的手一下子便松开了。伊莱娜跌回地面，抱着胳膊，瞪着她。克里斯缇娜背着光站着，宽檐巫师帽的影子盖住了她的脸。她一言不发，呼吸也几不可闻。难道她在伤心？伊莱娜几乎要笑了，为了什么呢？为着自己刚刚说的话吗？伊莱娜立刻否决了这个想法，克里斯缇娜不可能会为了自己说的话伤心。是的，她不会的。若非抚养她是义务，克里斯缇娜恐怕根本不会与她一起生活吧？  
“你是这样想的吗？”克里斯缇娜低声说，声音沙哑。“除了钱，我什么都没给过你？”  
“噢，那你倒说说，你还给过我什么？”伊莱娜讽刺地笑了一声，尖刻地说，“你讨厌我妈妈，所以你也讨厌我！你不告诉我关于伊丽莎白的任何事！我不知道萨缪尔·奥布莱恩是谁！你却要我来这儿，眼睁睁地看着他死！现在，他死了！没有了！”她的声音越拔越高，像是气音一样尖细，伊莱娜深吸一口气，慢慢说，“我妈妈的亲人，也许到临终前的一刻都不知道她有个女儿吧？”  
克里斯缇娜没有回答，伊莱娜看见她的手在颤抖。她的心里立刻盈满了报复的快意。  
伊莱娜原本以为自己可以一直忍受，忍受忽视、忍受冷落，也忍受隐瞒！然而，今晚的一切都太过火了。萨缪尔的死，像是一个秤砣，猛地把伊莱娜的弹簧压到了最底。她再也无法承受这么多。  
克里斯缇娜猛地扬起手，但最终，那只手又无力地落回了原处。  
“萨缪尔被黑魔法伤害过。”她缓缓说道，“他变得很容易失控，极具攻击性。除了你母亲，他差不多是见谁打谁。我不知道你的出现会不会加重他的病情。这很难说，你特别像你父亲。”  
什么叫“特别像你父亲”？为什么像阿道夫斯就会刺激萨缪尔？伊莱娜困惑地想，萨缪尔这么讨厌阿道夫斯吗？  
“但是，萨缪尔叫我‘莉兹’，我以为……我是更像我妈妈？”  
克里斯缇娜将她好一番打量，说：“你既像阿道夫斯，又像伊丽莎白。每个人会在你身上看到不同的影子。但我不能冒险，这几年，萨缪尔的病情刚有所好转，我担心你会刺激到他。但是，今晚——今晚太突然了，我知道已经不能等了。”  
泪水又从伊莱娜的眼睛里涌出来。  
但伊莱娜还是强撑着，别过脸，注视着天花板，期望泪水能自己回去。“但你从来不肯告诉我，他们的事，尤其是伊丽莎白的事。”她说。  
克里斯缇娜飞快地说——仿佛若不尽快，下一秒就会勇气尽失，再也无法开口：“我很抱歉，我感到抱歉，我不知道怎么面对你提起他们。伊丽莎白的死，都是阿道夫斯的错。我的孙子害死了你的母亲，我该怎么对你说呢？”  
“你说什么？”伊莱娜猛地转过身子，不敢置信地瞪着她，“你是说爸爸他害死了妈妈——！？”  
克里斯缇娜像是被噎住了，似乎是在斟酌该如何说明。她避开了伊莱娜的目光，沉重地说：“他没有尽到保护她的职责。”  
伊莱娜松了一口气。  
“那真的不是谁的错。”她垂下眼睛，眼泪大颗大颗地滚落，“我只会痛恨伏地魔和食死徒，我不会恨他们俩的。”  
伊莱娜和克里斯缇娜面对面沉默着。  
克里斯缇娜忽然蹲下身，伸出手臂把伊莱娜揽进怀里，并发出一声长长的叹息。温热的呼吸拂过伊莱娜的头顶。  
黑暗仿佛赐予了伊莱娜某种力量。她靠着克里斯缇娜的胸膛，问：“你不讨厌我，对吗？”  
克里斯缇娜又叹了一声，但这次，叹息里并没有恼意，反而有些轻松。她吻了吻伊莱娜的头发：“你忘了自己六岁以前都睡在哪儿吗，小笨蛋？”  
伊莱娜伸出手，搂住了克里斯缇娜的脖子。


	8. 某个人

萨缪尔的葬礼十分冷清，参加的人寥寥无几。  
他们见到伊莱娜，都表现出万分惊讶和怀念的样子。令伊莱娜颇感意外的是，卢修斯·马尔福也来了。他独自一人前来，一反常态，穿了一件朴素的黑色斗篷。  
克里斯缇娜看上去也没料到。她僵硬地和马尔福握了握手。  
“节哀。”马尔福说，敷衍得像是完成某个任务。他的目光滑到伊莱娜身上，停住了。过了那么几秒钟，他才不急不缓地移开了目光，走到萨缪尔的墓碑前。然而，伊莱娜却觉得他似乎总是有意无意地看向伊丽莎白的墓碑。  
他站了一会儿就走了。斗篷猎猎鼓起，将他的背影衬得有几分落寞。  
“他是萨缪尔的朋友吗？”伊莱娜问。  
克里斯缇娜皱着眉：“肯定不是。萨缪尔是凤——傲罗，马尔福是伏地魔的信徒。”  
真古怪。伊莱娜目送马尔福幻影移形，回味他望着自己的眼神。那不像是对朋友家孩子的好奇。他看着自己的时候，蓝色的眼睛里倒映出她小小的身影，令伊莱娜有种奇怪的感觉，仿佛他有什么话要倾吐。  
难道他是为了……伊丽莎白？伊莱娜皱眉想着。但这猜测反而使事情愈加难以理解了。  
克里斯缇娜把手轻轻放在伊莱娜的肩膀上：“该走了，伊莱娜。”  
“小马尔福经常让我觉得不舒服。”她们两个人并没有直接幻影移形离开，而是沿着墓园里细细长长的小路，慢慢地走着。伊莱娜抓了抓头发：“我不喜欢斯莱特林，我现在希望这个学院趁早关门。”  
“不过，你好像不怎么讨厌他们的院长。”克里斯缇娜说。  
伊莱娜想了想：“这件事很奇怪，很难说清楚。他要关我禁闭的时候，我是很不服气的。但是……”她还是没有想明白，事情怎么会变成这种模样。斯内普，在她刚入学没多久，就成了她最讨厌的教授。然而，现在，她也说不上来了。他们当然还是会因为一些事情发生争执，但已经越来越无关其他，而仅仅限于魔药和魔法本身。他们之间的关系，被逐渐塑造成最应该有的样子：老师和学生。  
西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
他在巫师中并不出名。唯一一次这个名字出现在报纸上，还是伴随着嘲讽和质疑——“邓布利多作证，斯内普无罪释放”。显然，撰写这篇新闻的人，并不认为斯内普是多无辜的人。  
“很遗憾，我邀请他的时候，他已经答应留在霍格沃茨做教授了。如果他能到我这儿来，一定会有大发展的。”  
“什么？”  
“赫尔曼在魔咒和炼金术上非常具有才能，但是魔药是他的短板。”克里斯缇娜漫不经心地说，“可是斯内普就不同了，他不仅精通魔药，而且——据我所知——他也很了解黑魔法。”  
“我发现了。”伊莱娜小声嘀咕。  
“太可惜了。”克里斯缇娜仍然在想着没能让斯内普加入贝涅维茨的事，“如果有他在，我就能放心了。”  
伊莱娜觉得这话说得十分别扭：“放心？赫尔曼也做得很好，不是吗？他虽然对魔药不是很擅长，但是对草药和神奇生物倒是熟悉得很。我想这更符合我们的需要？毕竟我们只是出售药材，不是成品魔药。”  
“你说得对。”克里斯缇娜仿佛突然惊醒了似的，语气扭转得很生硬。  
伊莱娜用余光悄悄看了一眼克里斯缇娜。她的眼睛并没有特意盯着哪儿，而是直直地冲着前面的路，好像仍然在想着什么。  
现在，伊莱娜愈发觉得巫师的世界小了。她发现，那些围绕着她的人或事，总是莫名其妙地产生了一些看得见却又摸不着的联系。比如马尔福，比如斯内普。  
墓园里，这段路，又湿又冷。两边的青草几乎有伊莱娜的小腿齐。绿盈盈的，没有任何艳丽的颜色点缀其中，衬得阳光也清冷了。  
萨缪尔的离世宣告着奥布莱恩这个纯血姓氏彻底断绝，所以伊莱娜不得不多请了一段时间的假跟着克里斯缇娜在英德两国的家事法庭里来回奔波。  
回到学校，伊莱娜发现她错过了格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的比赛以及三周的课程。弗立维教授发给她离校前的作业——已经批改过。“我要提醒你，贝涅维茨，你可落下了不少重要的内容。”  
“是的，教授，我会尽快补上这些内容。”伊莱娜苦着脸离开了弗立维的办公室。  
赫敏第一时间出来迎接她：“哦，我——我给你留了一份笔记。”她张了张嘴，最终什么多余的话也没有说，只是把一卷厚厚的羊皮纸放进伊莱娜的手里。  
伊莱娜走出家事法庭时，罩在黑色面纱下疲惫不堪的脸，霸占了《预言家日报》的头版和二版。配文是丽塔·斯基特为奥布莱恩撰写的长篇小说。她在学校里受到的瞩目一时都超过了哈利。  
伊莱娜很感激赫敏在此时此刻什么也不问。她将笔记放进自己的书包里：“太感谢了，我正担心着呢，弗立维教授说我错过了很多。不止是课程，我还错过了格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇的比赛，我听说哈利表现不错？”赫敏点点头，顺着伊莱娜的话，开始说起比赛中那些惊险刺激的部分。伊莱娜和她并肩走在城堡里，听她在耳边叽叽喳喳，仿佛一阵轻柔的风，缓缓拂过她心里那个空空的破口。赫敏轻轻地，碰了碰伊莱娜的肩膀。  
但并不是人人都是赫敏。  
帕金森显然连赫敏一个手指头都比不上：“这些事情我都听说了，真遗憾。是不是？以后你都没办法好好过圣诞节了，因为第二天一早就要去悼念某些人。不过你也许不用去悼念，反正他病得连你是谁都认不出。”  
伊莱娜连正眼都懒得瞧她，把书都一古脑地塞进包里，起身离开湖边。  
“你最近发愁的事情可真不少。”小马尔福懒洋洋地，在伊莱娜走过他身边时拦住她。他傲慢地扬着下巴，又带着恶意的微笑，本应该漂亮的灰绿色眼睛[1]倒映着湖水的粼粼波光，像是湖底深处最阴冷、最刺骨的湖水：“对你的泥巴种朋友好一点，她可能很快就要退学了。”  
“你说什么？”伊莱娜吃惊地直直望着他。赫敏要退学？她从来没有提起过！伊莱娜飞快地意识到这中间的问题：“你打算对她做什么？”  
“我？”马尔福嘲弄地笑了，“看来你对此一无所知。你的朋友真擅长保有秘密，是不是？”  
这话纵然不中听，却很可能是真的。  
赫敏最近似乎有很多事要忙，即使见面也是行色匆匆，说不上几句话就要走。而她说的事情，总是有意无意和斯内普联系在一起。她似乎还没有放弃弄清楚斯内普在万圣节夜受伤的原因。可是，仅仅是调查这件事，怎么看也不至于被退学。  
“我会弄明白的，但假如你在其中做了什么不应当做的——”伊莱娜的话立刻被打断了。  
马尔福发出响亮的“哼”声，不屑地说：“我是否该做什么，你又凭什么管呢？你要做我的女朋友？”  
“你——！”伊莱娜一时被堵得气结，“我就是中了夺魂咒，也绝不会让这种事发生！”她愤怒地把自己的长卷发甩到背后，提着书包大步走开了。  
马尔福的话的确让伊莱娜在意了几天，尤其是赫敏一直找各种借口不来和伊莱娜一起自习。直到一周之后的周末，伊莱娜起床去礼堂吃早餐，她和曼蒂、莉莎路过记录学院得分的巨大沙漏时，被挤在沙漏前的学生们弄懵了。  
“怎么了？”莉莎踮脚向人群里张望着。  
伊莱娜从挨挤在一起的肩膀缝隙中看见了格兰芬多少了将近三分之一宝石的沙漏。  
“格兰芬多一夜被扣了一百五十分？谁这么——这得一口气违反多少条校规？”莉莎也看见了，她吃惊地捂着嘴，回到曼蒂和伊莱娜身边小声说。  
“不知道，不过礼堂里会有人知道的。”曼蒂望了一眼沙漏的方向，说。  
当她们在礼堂里坐下来吃早饭时，发现学生早就对这件事议论开了。格兰芬多原先以为是沙漏出了什么问题，就到处去问。麦格教授绷着一张脸，谁问了都不说。倒是皮皮鬼，摇头晃脑地追在尼古拉斯爵士后面，非要演唱他根据最新的爆炸新闻创作的新歌。于是，一大早赶到礼堂的学生都知道了，大名鼎鼎的救世主和他的朋友们，编了条谎言骗马尔福出来夜游，结果所有人一起被抓个正着。  
伊莱娜喝洋葱汤的动作顿住了：“他们骗马尔福说有条龙？”  
“是啊，很可笑，不是吗？”又是帕瓦蒂带着消息回来的，她生气地撕扯着手里的面包，“格兰杰的行为真是让人看不过眼。格兰芬多是不是疯了？为了拿学院杯用出这招？现在好了，学期结束，斯莱特林会拿到学院杯。想到帕金森那张得意洋洋的脸，我就受不了。”  
话音刚落，赫敏孤零零地走进了礼堂。她不像平时那样昂首挺胸了，而是垂着脑袋，几乎是摸索着到了格兰芬多的长桌边，就在最靠近门的位置坐下，默默地从离她最近的盘子里弄了一点儿香肠。谁也没有上前同她说话。  
伊莱娜忙放下汤勺，曼蒂一把拉住她：“你还有什么要跟她说的？”  
“什么意思？”  
“他们根本不可能藏着一条龙！”曼蒂说，“就算讨厌斯莱特林的学生，也不应该用这种卑鄙的方法！”  
伊莱娜挑起了眉毛，挣开曼蒂的手，仍然往赫敏的方向走过去。赫敏似乎没什么胃口，没有吃什么东西，急匆匆地放下刀叉就走了。  
“赫敏！”伊莱娜赶忙追着她出了门厅。赫敏停下，低着头转过身。  
伊莱娜向四周看了看，确定没人，凑近赫敏的耳朵，低声问：“你胆子也太大了！你从哪儿弄来的龙？”  
赫敏立刻抬起头，用那双一看就是哭过一整夜的红眼睛瞪着她。赫敏也跟着向四周看了一圈，拉上伊莱娜飞奔到此时仍很寂静的院子里：“你在胡说什么？哪来的龙？你听到大家怎么说的了！那是假的。”  
“马尔福可是言之凿凿……”伊莱娜上下打量她，“不过既然你说是假的——那你这么慌又是为了什么？”  
赫敏懊恼地闭上眼睛：“噢，不！”她一把攥住了伊莱娜的手：“听着，我没什么可说的，所以你也千万不要问了。我犯了非常愚蠢的错误。”  
伊莱娜嗤笑：“你最大的错误就是挑选了马尔福做对手，浪费时间、毫无价值。我以为你有更重要的事情可做呢。斯内普教授的事情，你查明白了吗？”  
赫敏完全失去了之前的那种镇定，她用力地掐住了伊莱娜的胳膊，声音变得又尖又细但是却非常轻：“你又在说什么，谁给你喝了胡话饮料了？”  
“你说话前可得先想一想。”伊莱娜看了看从门厅里陆陆续续走出来的学生，拉着赫敏的手继续向冷寂的侧廊走，“上个月你差不多每周要问三次他的伤怎么样了，比马尔福还要关心斯内普教授。你如果不是觉得他可疑，难道还是喜欢上他了？”  
“上帝！”赫敏倒吸了一口气，“我把这个‘想一想’还给你。”  
“谢谢，但我一向谨慎，暂时不需要。”  
斯内普的声音幽幽地在伊莱娜背后响起：“一向谨慎？”  
赫敏又一次地、仿佛不堪承受似的闭上了眼睛。  
斯内普给她们俩每人扣了两分，理由是非议教授。  
“为什么我也要被扣分？我还什么都没说呢！”伊莱娜放赫敏去上课了，她追着斯内普进了办公室。斯内普非常、非常用力地甩上门，伊莱娜急忙侧着身子在最后一秒挤进门缝。“我是真的很好奇她到底琢磨出什么了，因为，很显然，有位教授认为什么都不需要告诉我。”  
斯内普刚用魔杖悬浮起书桌边缘堆成小山的羊皮纸卷，蓦地转了个身，迎着伊莱娜的方向。羊皮纸卷失去了魔力的支撑，扑通扑通砸上桌面，争先恐后地滚到地上。  
“呃……我，没有其他意思。”斯内普用黑魔法终结两人争执的余威尤在，伊莱娜忍不住向后退了半步，后背几乎贴上了之前惨遭毒手的木门，“我就是——好奇。”  
斯内普阴沉着脸：“贝涅维茨，你或许是偷走了你们学院所有的好奇心。”  
伊莱娜小心翼翼地向旁边滑了一步，避开了斯内普直射过来的目光：“如果我有了什么怀疑，我就得知道真相。我可不是那些教授说什么都信的学生。我知道，教授是这次事件里最大的说谎者。”  
斯内普接着转向她。  
“但我知道不是你，即使你受伤了，而且好像和某个不能说的秘密有关。”伊莱娜继续向旁边移动，“如果你想要制造一场骚乱，我个人认为，有无数种方法。几滴无色无味的魔药，或者是一种不易觉察的黑、呃，特殊魔法——但是，巨怪——我的意思是，什么样的巫师会想到利用这种家伙来制造混乱啊？他们真的很笨，很难准确地执行命令，几乎是无法执行。”  
斯内普又回到了桌子后面。他坐下了，扬起魔杖，把那些可怜的羊皮纸卷叫回原来的位置：“很好，贝涅维茨。你做事有非常鲜明的个人风格，无论任何时候。”  
“哦，你说得没错，如果用魔药，你的嫌疑就会非常突出，所以我不应该首先把你的嫌疑排除掉。也许你经过观察，决定模仿别人的行事风格。”伊莱娜见气氛稍微有些缓和，便凑上前，把被斯内普塞到办公室角落里的木背靠椅拖出来。她坐下，双手紧紧地环在胸前，但是并不感到紧张。她继续说，语气仍然轻快：“这么说我当着赫敏的面追上来是正确的，假如我遇到什么不测，至少她能告诉大家一个嫌疑人。”  
斯内普在一个可怜家伙的作业上写下大大的“D”：“别说废话，别浪费我的时间。”  
“除非有些我不知道的人曾经隐藏在城堡里，不然我能想到的唯一答案是那个没有不在场证明的人。什么样的理由才能让一个人离开一场有趣又丰盛的宴会？也许和他带来的警报有关？”伊莱娜说，“最重要的是，我不认为邓布利多校长会对如此重要的事视若无睹，既然他对你没有采取任何行动。他还允许你给魁地奇比赛做裁判呢？”  
“怎么？你见到校长对某人表现出了怀疑或不满吗？”  
“那倒没有。”伊莱娜说，“不过我听说，在几位候选人中，他并不是最好的。皮格勒姆先生是赫赫有名的冒险家，也曾经是这个职位的第一人选，但是后来，他拿到的却是一封给施戴恩校董的推荐信。”  
斯内普终于停止了批改作业，又一次抬头看着伊莱娜：“你对有些事的了解令我意外。”  
“这不算什么，毕竟当时领着他进校董办公室的人是我。”伊莱娜无辜地笑。  
斯内普推过来一张批着“P”的羊皮纸卷：“重写，你的推论完全错了。”  
“什么？”  
“关于月光草和青蛙卵的联系，完全错了。重写。”斯内普不容置疑地说，“现在，你可以去图书馆安静一会儿了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1]我实在是想不起书中是否提到过德拉科眼睛的颜色，所以去翻了剧照，结果更崩溃。大多数照片放大看眼部都模糊不清。我看了好几张照片，感觉演员TOM在剧中的眼睛颜色还是偏浅的，有一点点发灰，又掺杂了一点饱和度很低很低的绿色。因为光线足的时候，眼珠是透着绿色的，光线偏暗的时候，眼珠又偏深色。


	9. 学年终了

考试周来得比伊莱娜想象的要快得多，像是眨眼间就到了。不过，难度也比伊莱娜想象得要低很多。她有信心自己可以拿到非常不错的成绩单。“太棒了，接下来就是等成绩公布，然后就可以回家了。”伊莱娜把羊皮纸放在宾斯教授旁边，和赫敏、罗恩还有哈利一起愉快地离开教室[1]，“我迫不及待想回家了。克里斯缇娜说她把我妈以前的房子都收拾好了，我们可以在那儿住一个月。”  
“听起来不错。”罗恩说。  
伊莱娜不想显得太傻，但她就是忍不住要咧开嘴笑：“对我来说简直是太棒了，暑假的时候你们都来我家玩，怎么样？”  
罗恩显得最震惊：“我们？你是在说‘我们’吗？”  
“当然了！我是在对你们三个人说话。”伊莱娜说。  
哈利的表情不那么乐观：“我不确定我暑假的时候能不能出门。”  
“我们可以去接你。”赫敏说，“我爸妈和你的姨父交流起来可能会更——方便。”  
“那很棒！”哈利笑了。  
“伊莱娜！”帕德玛倚着楼梯的扶栏叫着她的名字，曼蒂和莉莎都站在她身边。伊莱娜朝她们挥了挥手，又对赫敏说：“对不起，我要先回学院的休息室了。”她顺着楼梯绕上去，等到她走到了她们跟前，帕德玛说：“是佩内洛，她让我们先回去，有些事情需要提前叮嘱我们。”  
拉文克劳的公告栏上张贴着成绩的公布时间和假期真正开始的时间。“年终宴会还没开始，所以现在你们的任何行为都仍会影响最终的学院评分。”艾夫斯说，“我希望大家和之前一样，不要做任何不应该做的事。”  
吃过晚餐，赫敏和哈利、罗恩匆匆地走了，伊莱娜甚至没来得及同她说上一句话。  
拉文克劳的公共休息室里，难得地，在这个时间聚集了很多人。曼蒂和莉莎坐在一起对着一本迷人女巫的购物清单唧唧咕咕，莉莎看见了伊莱娜，仰起脸对她笑笑。阿格丽芭趴在壁炉边的地毯上呼呼大睡，伊莱娜把手伸到它软绵绵的身体下面，将它整个捞起来，抱在怀里。阿格丽芭用爪子扒住伊莱娜的胳膊，继续安稳地睡觉。  
“做一只猫可真幸福。”莉莎看见伊莱娜怀里的阿格丽芭，羡慕道。  
曼蒂哼了一声：“那要看是谁的猫了，看看潘西的猫——那简直是虐待动物。”  
“我敢说，那只猫她肯定养不长。”帕德玛从公共休息室的另一边走过来，坐在了伊莱娜身边的位置上，温柔地抚摸着阿格丽芭背上的毛。它被摸得很舒服，从伊莱娜的腿上跳进了帕德玛的怀里。伊莱娜笑骂：“好呀，你就喜欢漂亮姑娘。”  
曼蒂把广告翻过去一页：“一点儿也不令人惊讶。上次我和莉莎带着它到外面去晒太阳，它咬着迪戈里的袍子不让他走。要不是他那个叫曼戈尔德的朋友，我和莉莎可能会被赫奇帕奇的姑娘们生吞了。”  
“哦，对不起！”伊莱娜笑得前仰后合，“它一直都这样。我该提醒你们的。”  
那晚她们都睡得很晚，回到寝室还继续聊了一会儿天。但当伊莱娜躺在床上的时候，她又想到了赫敏紧张地离开礼堂的样子。也许，明天她应该问问，调查是不是有结果了。伊莱娜马马虎虎地想着，陷入梦境。  
翌日，伊莱娜早早地披着绸缎的素面长袍下楼吃早餐。她才刚吃了一块培根，刚要往面包上涂樱桃果酱，一个头发乱蓬蓬的女孩突然坐在她旁边，毛绒绒的头发扎到了她的胳膊。伊莱娜偏头看过去，赫敏正坐在她身边，一脸的欲言又止。  
看来是有什么事发生了。  
“我有时间吃完这片面包吗？”伊莱娜举起手里已经被刷成暗红色的面包，问。  
赫敏想了想，点点头。  
伊莱娜刚要咬下去，发现赫敏仍然盯着自己，眼珠子一点都不错的那种盯法。她艰难地把面包放下：“我们拿一些出去吃，怎么样？”  
赫敏立刻从长凳上跳起来，把几片面包包进纸巾里，还替她拿了一小罐樱桃果酱。她们刚一走出人群的视线，赫敏就按捺不住了。“你猜我们昨晚去做了什么？”  
“你们？”伊莱娜瞪着自己手里的面包，思考到底找个什么地方坐下来先吃早饭，所以回答也很心不在焉，“你和哈利还有罗恩？你们拯救世界了？”伊莱娜完全就是在打趣，她甚至毫不掩饰自己语气里的笑意。如果伊莱娜对于弄清楚究竟是谁在城堡里暗中做坏事仅仅出于好奇，那么赫敏他们无疑比伊莱娜还多了一分莫名的责任感。  
赫敏捏紧了面包。  
“嗯？”伊莱娜这才认真地打量她，赫敏嘟着嘴，情绪在严肃和生气之间徘徊着。伊莱娜意识到自己在无意中抓住了真相：“你们真的做了什么大事？”  
赫敏的表情变得得意了：“我们，不，是哈利，他从奇洛手里保护了魔法石。”  
“魔法石？”伊莱娜真的非常震惊了，“你的意思是城堡里？我们平时上课的城堡里藏了一颗魔法石？”  
“等等，你关注的东西有点奇怪……”  
“奇怪吗？那可是魔法石啊！点石成金、长生不死！炼金术的终极！”  
赫敏几乎要叹气了：“我刚刚是不是忘记说了，哈利是从奇洛手里保护了魔法石，奇洛！我们的教授！前不久还监督着我们考完了黑魔法防御术的教授！”  
她们俩在柔软的草坪上坐下来。在把她惦记了很久的樱桃果酱面包放进嘴里之前，伊莱娜说：“也许我现在这么说会显得有点马后炮，但是，我一直觉得是他。哦，这不对，既然这样他为什么要给我一个‘P’？”  
“你在说什么？什么‘P’？”赫敏茫然地看着她。  
“我对斯内普教授说奇洛教授是最大嫌疑人，然后他给了我‘P’。”  
赫敏皱眉：“我不知道该说些什么……你们是在玩推理游戏吗？还有评分的？”  
“算了，忘记吧。反正我的魔药学肯定会拿到O，随便他了。平时的作业他给过我几次及格？”伊莱娜把剩下的纸巾揉成一团，“现在我知道你们三个吃过晚饭去了哪里了。哈利和罗恩呢？”  
“噢！”赫敏的表情变得有点尴尬，“哈利和罗恩都在校医院，我原本打算等早餐时间结束去看看他们怎么样了。”  
“走吧，我猜庞弗雷夫人吃完了，她吃早餐总是飞快。我和你一起去，你可以在路上告诉我这个故事。”  
罗恩伤到了头，但是不严重，庞弗雷夫人一眨眼就把他治好了，但是要求他必须要住一晚观察一下，所以他今天就可以出院了。哈利则不行，他还没醒，但是庞弗雷夫人对赫敏和罗恩说了无数遍，“他会没事的”，才终于把这两个人，连带着伊莱娜，赶出了校医院。  
虽然这么说有点对不起哈利，但是格兰芬多队没有了哈利，只能被拉文克劳压着打，他们的找球手可比秋·张差远了。  
哈利在比赛之后一天醒来，刚好赶上年终宴会。  
他一进来，伊莱娜就立刻注意到了。因为所有学生都安静下来，默默地盯着他看。然后，大家又不约而同地互相聊起天，但恐怕谁也不知道旁边的人究竟在说什么。伊莱娜在哈利望过来的时候对他竖起拇指，哈利腼腆地笑了笑，坐在罗恩和赫敏中间。  
邓布利多看上去比谁都高兴。他站在主宾席中间，摆动双手示意学生们安静。  
“又是一年过去了！”他说，“在尽情享受这些美味佳肴之前，我必须麻烦大家听听一个老头子的陈词滥调。这是多么精彩的一年！你们的小脑瓜里肯定都比过去丰富了一些……前面有整个暑假在等着你们，可以让你们在下学期开始之前，好好把那些东西消化消化，让脑子里腾出空来……”  
“现在，先进入学院杯的颁奖仪式，我知道你们都盼了很久了。各学院的具体得分如下：第四名，格兰芬多，三百一十二分；第三名，赫奇帕奇，三百五十二分；拉文克劳四百二十六分，斯莱特林四百七十二分。”  
他话音刚落，伊莱娜便被斯莱特林那里爆发出的欢呼声炸晕了头。斯莱特林们坐在那里，得意洋洋地敲打着桌子。伊莱娜发现其他三个学院的脸色都很阴沉，好像大家一瞬间齐齐变身斯内普。  
邓布利多笑着敲了敲自己面前的银质酒杯，说：“表现得不错。不过，最近发生的几件事也必须计算在内。”  
礼堂里突然变得极其安静。  
斯莱特林们警惕地望着校长。大部分人，比如伊莱娜，猜到了邓布利多指的是什么。帕德玛冲伊莱娜微微一笑，又意有所指地看向坐在长凳上不掩期待的哈利。格兰芬多的学生们个个都昂着头，渴望地看着邓布利多。就连麦格教授，都挪了挪身子，侧望着他。  
“我还有最后一些分数要分配。”邓布利多清了清嗓子。斯内普几乎是在瞪着邓布利多。  
“第一项——罗恩·韦斯莱先生，他下赢了许多年来霍格沃茨最精彩的一盘棋，我为此奖励格兰芬多学院五十分。”  
所有人都望向罗恩。他的脸红透了，比格兰芬多的院旗还要红。  
格兰芬多们跳起来欢呼。拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇也都互相看看，露出会心的微笑。斯莱特林们则不那么高兴，伊莱娜看见帕金森紧紧抓着桌布，好像邓布利多再给格兰芬多加上哪怕一分，她就可能掀了桌子。  
邓布利多等到学生们平静了一点，继续说：“第二项——赫敏·格兰杰小姐。她面对烈火，冷静地进行逻辑推理，我要奖励格兰芬多学院五十分。”  
格兰芬多的欢呼几乎要把屋顶给掀翻了。  
“第三项——哈利·波特……”邓布利多在学生的尖叫中大声说。  
所有人都安静下来，等着他后面的话。  
“……他表现出了大无畏的胆量和过人的勇气，为此，我还要奖励格兰芬多学院六十分。”  
格兰芬多和斯莱特林并列第一！  
场面几乎失去了控制。  
所有人，除了斯莱特林以外，无论是格兰芬多还是拉文克劳又或是赫奇帕奇，大家都在欢呼。他们使劲地鼓掌，表达自己的欣喜。伊莱娜忍不住低着头笑，这真是一件值得高兴的事。斯莱特林脸上那副吃瘪的模样，足够她乐上一整年。  
邓布利多微笑着看着底下的学生，举起了手。  
学生们都猜到他有话要说。  
斯莱特林们惊恐地看着他。而其他学院则都期待不已。  
“勇气有许多种类。对付敌人我们需要超人的胆量，而要在朋友面前坚持自己的立场，同样也需要很大的勇气。因此，我要奖励纳威·隆巴顿先生十分。”  
这下，好像有什么东西在礼堂里爆炸了。格兰芬多们高声尖叫、喝彩，离开自己的位置去拥抱哈利、罗恩、赫敏和纳威。帕德玛甚至抱住了伊莱娜的胳膊，伊莱娜也不禁鼓起掌来。  
只有斯莱特林的长桌上死一般寂静。帕金森好像随时都会尖叫着冲上主宾席。  
邓布利多的声音变得十分大。他的声音回荡在礼堂上空：“这就意味着，我们需要对这里的装饰做一些小小的改变。”  
“斯莱特林真是不得人心。”莉莎在一片喝彩声中嘶哑着声音说。  
伊莱娜仰起头，看见彩带变成了红色和金色，悬挂的巨大旗子上是一头威风凛凛的雄狮。她又看向斯内普，他笑容僵硬，起身和麦格教授握手。虽然伊莱娜现在算是“站在他这边的”，但假如要在“让斯内普高兴”和“让马尔福不高兴”中间选一个，伊莱娜还是乐意先选后者。  
成绩单和假期须知一起发到了他们手上。这就意味着这个学年彻底结束了。  
在跳上船离开霍格沃茨之前，伊莱娜找到了斯内普：“我认为那个‘P’的评价有问题，我明明说对了。”  
“月光草并不能增强青蛙卵的效用。”斯内普正忙着清点。斯莱特林的学生一个接一个地从他身边走过，偷偷打量着他和伊莱娜。  
“哦，是的，但我写的是它们之间存在着一种暂时未被发现和证明的联系，不是吗？”伊莱娜据理力争，同时尽力忽视斯莱特林的的学生在听清楚他们的谈话内容后抛来的白眼。  
或许失去了今年的学院杯让他感觉极度不好。斯内普没有再理会伊莱娜说的话，而是指了指楼梯，赶人的意思非常明显：“回去把《基础证明》读完，这是你的额外作业。”  
“知道了！”伊莱娜非常想朝天翻个白眼，但她不敢在学生们的面前这么做，她只能飞快地转身走开，下楼梯的时候差点崴着脚。  
学生们纷纷涌上列车。伊莱娜穿过车厢时和每个认识的人打招呼，甚至还勇敢地尝试了双胞胎递给她的糖果，尽管哈利和罗恩都一脸敬畏地看着那个糖果。然而，事实是，多少令人有些失望了，她吃了糖果之后什么也没有发生。纳威于是过早地放松了警惕，也跟着拿起糖果放进自己口中，紧接着，一大团雾气从他的耳朵里喷出来。他不由自主地张开了嘴，发出火车鸣笛的声音。列车停下时，伊莱娜还从乔治那里得到了一袋恶作剧糖果。  
她提着精致的小布袋下了车，排队走出站台没多远，就看见了朝她挥手的少年。  
来接她的人竟然是西格蒙德！  
伊莱娜把行李丢在原地，冲上去给了西格蒙德一个拥抱。经过一年又抽条的少年轻而易举地把她抱起来转了半圈。  
“等等！等等！”双脚突然离地，伊莱娜抓紧了西格蒙德的长袍领口，惊慌地挣扎。  
西格蒙德忍俊不禁，把她放下来：“这有什么可怕的！我以为你经历了突袭城堡的巨怪、邪恶贪婪的教授，胆子会变大一点。”  
“这根本不是一回事！”伊莱娜把吃进嘴里的头发撩到耳后。  
西格蒙德推着手推车，慢悠悠地走回伊莱娜身边：“你只是没办法忍受自己无法控制一件事。你这个控制狂。”  
“多谢点出我的本质，但我知道你下一次还会这样。谁才是控制狂？”伊莱娜叫住西格蒙德，“等等，我要去打个招呼。”  
赫敏和哈利、罗恩站在一起。她对伊莱娜露出了意味深长的微笑：“我看见了。”  
伊莱娜无奈地竖起手掌阻止她：“你再多说一个字可能就会失去我。”赫敏抿住嘴唇，但仍藏不住眼睛弯弯的弧度。  
“千万要记得空出一个星期的时间给我。”伊莱娜抱了抱赫敏，和他们三个人说。  
克里斯缇娜说奥布莱恩府现在棒极了。伊莱娜已经迫不及待了，她马上就要去到伊丽莎白的住处了，那里是她长大的地方，会有无数和她有关的东西。  
“噢，你可以走得稍微慢一些。”西格蒙德说。他们被过来帮忙的赫尔曼送到了奥布莱恩府的大门外。伊莱娜一刻不停地穿过慢慢向两侧敞开的铁艺扇形门，只有时间回头给西格蒙德一个微笑。  
奥布莱恩府的准确地址是穆恩44号。伊莱娜怀疑这是她的祖先随手写出的地址，因为这儿根本没有什么穆恩街、穆恩镇之类的，也没有43号和45号。  
扇形门后是一条石子路，两边是散发着馥郁花香的玫瑰花丛。在石子路的尽头，一幢毫不惹眼的三层洋房伫立在那儿。这幢房子一看被精心打理了一番，玻璃窗被擦得明亮无尘，墙壁上显不出一丝一毫的老旧痕迹，从三楼房间的阳台上垂下来一枝又一枝的鹅黄色叶木萝。  
克里斯缇娜站在门外迎接他们。  
“这儿真是太美了！”伊莱娜兴奋地大步冲上去抱住她。  
“嘿，不给我一个拥抱吗？看在我提了一路行李的份上？”西格蒙德故作不满地追上来说。  
“你说得对，辛苦了。”克里斯缇娜把西格蒙德搂进怀里，在他的后背上拍了拍。伊莱娜笑眯眯地瞧着他们俩，然后打开了门。  
房子里也被打扫得一尘不染。老旧的木门重新上了漆，门厅里放着一个水晶花瓶，里面插着几支路易十四。  
伊莱娜穿过门厅，在房子里四处张望。会客厅在厨房斜对面，非常宽敞。克里斯缇娜在里面放了三张精美的布艺沙发。餐厅则在厨房的正前方，摆放着一张小巧精致的木餐桌，旁边有三把靠背椅。  
“你该去楼上看看，我选了一间最好的房间留给你。”克里斯缇娜站在楼梯口叫伊莱娜。  
伊莱娜被带到了三楼。  
她的房间在那间阳台上垂着叶木萝房间的正对面，推开窗户，能看见花园里形状端正的绿植和成片绽放的玫瑰。窗户西侧是一把蒙着油蜡皮的靠椅与一张雕着蜘蛛纹的小茶几。垂着浅蓝色帐幔的大床贴着窗户西侧的墙壁，床头放着两本伊莱娜开学前还在读的书。  
“这里以前是伊丽莎白的房间。”克里斯缇娜说。  
当然，当然！  
克里斯缇娜说那话的时候，伊莱娜就想到过。但是当她亲手推开这扇房门，绸缎窗帘安静地分开待在窗户两侧，阳光穿过玻璃照亮了房间，当她看见这一切。  
她还是眼眶一热。有人轻轻地揉了揉她的头发。一定是西格蒙德，该死的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1]设定是四个学院的学生一起考试。


	10. 过去的暗影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “别太在乎马尔福，不管他说了什么。你知道他们嘴里没有真话。”

伊莱娜刚认识马尔福的时候，他们的关系还没有这么糟糕，可能是因为当时他们还不知道这个坐在对面摆弄着高布石的人是谁，而且伊莱娜从小就喜欢漂亮的东西。成年人的世界掺和进来以后，有些东西就变味了。  
对角巷里人声喧闹。小巫师举着冰淇淋来回奔跑，没点顾忌地放声大笑。成年的姑娘们走在一起，嘴巴一刻也不闲着。路过的男人们大声讨论着《预言家日报》的头版新闻，抨击魔法部的行为是多么不可靠。还有猫的叫声，猫头鹰扑扇翅膀的声音——  
尽管周围这么吵闹，但伊莱娜仍然听得清马尔福说的每一个字，还有他因为太激动而变调的呼吸。  
他对伊莱娜说：“你知道吗，贝涅维茨？我爸爸说了，你妈妈是个攀附权贵失败的可怜虫。不过，最后你爸爸还是选了她，是吗？”  
像是什么东西在伊莱娜的脑子里爆炸了，她只觉得脑子里一阵难以言明的胀痛。她甚至双手发颤，但她就这么把还在发抖的手伸进了衣兜。即使，这是在对角巷，许多成年巫师来来往往。  
马尔福仍然在说话：“我以为你听过这话呢？毕竟这可是当时人尽皆知的事实——噢！”  
伊莱娜拔出了魔杖，仗尖直直地对着马尔福。他似乎能感觉到魔杖在聚集能量，眼神闪烁，小心翼翼地向后退了一步：“你、你不能在校外施魔法，而且我……如果你伤到了我，我爸爸会知道的。”  
“你只会狐假虎威吗？说到你爸爸，我不确定他是不是真的能给你出气。”伊莱娜紧握着魔杖，逼近他，“毕竟我是个有钱的德国人。”  
魔杖几乎要戳到马尔福的鼻子了。  
“你在干什么？”  
西格蒙德不知从哪里冲出来，强硬地压住伊莱娜的手臂，抽走了她的魔杖。他在马尔福和伊莱娜之间来回看了看，在伊莱娜耳边小声说：“你疯了，这里有太多目击证人了。不管他说了什么让你不高兴，我们都不应该在这儿动手……”  
马尔福丢下一句“给我小心点”就跑了，好像伊莱娜会化身成什么凶猛的怪兽追着他不放。  
伊莱娜望着马尔福落荒而逃的背影，感觉连呼吸都耗费了自己太多力气。她转头看着西格蒙德：“我都没办法对你说刚才发生的事，他说的话太混账了。”  
“你不是真的打算冲他念咒吧？”西格蒙德用那双清澈迷人的灰眼睛打量着伊莱娜，怀疑地说。  
“当然不会了。《追踪黑魔法之旅》我才看了一章而已。”伊莱娜拿回了自己的魔杖，放进袋子里，“你怎么会这么认为呢？”  
西格蒙德挑了挑眉。  
伊莱娜轻轻地说：“不过，霍格沃茨每年的魔药课上总会出现很多意外。我真希望他仔细一点。你知道，有些作用截然不同的药材却偏偏像是一根树枝上的两片树叶，我担心以他的水平不足以分辨这些。”  
西格蒙德双手交握，真诚地说：“这是我能想到的最好结果了。”  
“最坏的结果是什么？”  
西格蒙德抬起手拦在伊莱娜面前，仿佛不忍去想：“别让我想这么可怕的事。我是说，你可是个贝涅维茨啊！你祖母又是个布尔热瓦！”  
伊莱娜哼了一声。  
克莉斯缇娜终于找了过来，她还不知道伊莱娜用魔杖指着别人鼻子的事，只是不满于两人擅自行动。伊莱娜和西格蒙德短暂地对视一眼，默契地闭上嘴，和她一起回到了奥布莱恩府。  
晚餐后，西格蒙德和克里斯缇娜在壁炉边聊天。伊莱娜离开那里，去了地下室。  
地下室里非常昏暗。伊莱娜走下楼梯时，墙壁两边的蜡烛纷纷燃烧起来。跳动的火焰照亮了狭长的过道。过道尽头是一扇门。推开门，这儿是一间曾经徒有四壁的空房间，甚至连壁灯都没有。现在，伊莱娜把这房子里的许多旧东西都堆在这里。比如奥布莱恩家的孩子们用过的课本、萨缪尔年轻时候穿过的礼服长袍之类的。  
伊莱娜快步穿过两摞几乎顶到天花板的纸箱，一直走到房间最深处，拿起一个放在圣诞树下的小纸盒，拧亮了落地台灯。纸盒里是伊丽莎白的信件和照片，原本一直放在她的书桌上，像是她经常把这些东西拿出来看。  
这盒子里的东西向伊莱娜展示了很多伊丽莎白的情况。比如伊丽莎白曾经养过一只大黑狗，非常大，它站起来甚至能够到伊丽莎白的肩膀。比如伊丽莎白还有一个姐姐，叫娜塔莉。娜塔莉曾经是一名治疗师，但非常不幸，她被食死徒谋杀了。盒子里也有她的照片。她总是把头发盘起来，戴着一副严肃的黑框眼镜，在每一张照片上紧紧抿着嘴唇。  
伊莱娜对着盒子里的羊皮纸卷挑挑拣拣，最终拿起一个系着金色丝带的。  
纸卷里夹着的百合花就这么掉了出来。百合似乎被施了魔法，这么多年过去也未凋零。伊莱娜拿起花放在鼻尖轻嗅——清香扑鼻。  
纸卷上也有百合花的图案。羊皮纸的最下端是一只牡鹿，它巨大的鹿角从两边向上延伸，逐渐化成翠绿的枝蔓，在顶端结出两朵并蒂的百合花。百合花吐出两个名字：詹姆·波特与莉莉·伊万斯。  
是哈利的父母？  
伊莱娜继续往下看——  
_亲爱的伊丽莎白·奥布莱恩，_  
 _我带着欢欣向你通报这一喜讯。_  
 _我，莉莉·伊万斯将与詹姆·波特结为夫妻。_  
 _仪式定于1979年7月7日正午11时在戈德里克山谷举行。_  
 _盼望得到你的祝福。_  
 _你真诚的朋友，_  
 _莉莉·伊万斯_  
伊莱娜在盒子里找到两张婚礼当天的照片。一张照片最中央是波特夫妇，他们手挽着手，笑得幸福而甜蜜。一个伊莱娜从没见过的黑发青年站在新郎右手边，一手搭在新郎的肩膀上。另一个陌生人，一个眉眼和波特夫人有三分相似的年轻女人站在新娘身边，但她们之间却隔着一截尴尬的距离，而且那女人脸上一丝笑容也无。  
另一张照片差不多也是这样的格局。只是站在新娘身边的女人变成了伊丽莎白。她穿着淡紫色的长裙，和波特夫人肩膀挨着肩膀，头靠着头，两人的脸上都洋溢着光彩。  
伊莱娜把请柬和花放在一边，继续看盒子里的照片。这里还有两张那个黑发男人的照片，他很英俊，头发丝缎般垂顺，带着不羁的笑容注视着镜头，在一张照片上他无奈地伸出手似乎是想夺走照相机。  
这是谁？伊莱娜从没有在哪个社交场合见过他。她放下这些照片，继续在盒子里寻找，想看见阿道夫斯的照片。  
但那里没有。  
她站起来，从一摞纸箱上取下一个。纸箱里有更多伊丽莎白的东西，她的日记本、和同学之间的信，还有厚厚的相册。伊莱娜翻开了相册。相册里都是奥布莱恩一家的照片。直到伊莱娜翻到了最后，一张没有被妥当放进相册里的照片飘飘荡荡地落在伊莱娜的脚边。  
她拾起照片。照片上的伊丽莎白大概十三、四岁了，有着与伊莱娜一样的棕黄色卷发、蓝灰色眼睛。她迎着镜头，开怀大笑。披散着金色长发的男人，拉开自己的斗篷，将伊丽莎白裹在怀里，亲吻她的发顶。两个人亲昵地贴在一起，恋人一般。  
那是卢修斯·马尔福。伊莱娜不久前才见过他，在萨缪尔的葬礼上。  
她拿着照片，蓦地想到了马尔福带着恶意的话——  
“我爸爸说了，你妈妈是个攀附权贵失败的可怜虫。”  
伊莱娜木然地贴着墙弯着腿跪坐下来。有一些，冰冷的东西，像是冬天蛰人的湖水一样，涌进了她的心。她不了解伊丽莎白，太不了解了。以至于她此刻想要对自己说，“这不会是真的”，都没有底气。毕竟，从这张照片看来，卢修斯·马尔福与伊丽莎白之间可要比她和伊丽莎白亲密得多了。  
伊莱娜不知道自己用这个不太舒服的姿势坐了多久。当她想要站起来的时候，双腿已经有些麻木了。伊莱娜将相册放回原来的地方。而那照片，则被她丢进旁边正敞着的纸箱里。她暂时不想看见卢修斯·马尔福的脸。  
伊莱娜的目光又转到落地灯旁的小盒子上。波特夫妇随请柬送来的百合花，被她随手放在了最上面。伊丽莎白和那个黑色头发的男人，隔着一朵百合花，幸福地笑着。这个男人又是谁？伊丽莎白在盒子里放着他的单人照片，可见他之于伊丽莎白来说也算特别。伊莱娜可不会在书桌上放西格蒙德的照片，即使他们已经认识十年了。  
“叩、叩——”  
“伊莱娜？”西格蒙德敲了敲门，轻声呼唤。  
伊莱娜将盒子盖好，才走过去打开门：“怎么了？”  
西格蒙德低头看了看她：“已经很晚了，我来叫你去休息。”  
“知道了。”伊莱娜答应着，关上了房间门，向楼梯走去。西格蒙德迟疑了一会儿，才追上来。  
躺在床上，伊莱娜发现自己很难入睡。那些照片就像是什么扰人的虫子，一个劲地往她的大脑里钻，而她除了放任它们啃食自己的思绪以外什么也做不了。现在她感觉自己可能摸到了边，关于她身边那些丝丝缕缕却始终找不到源头的线。  
当她又一次翻身，玻璃罩里的烛光摇晃着，快要熄灭了。  
伊莱娜从床上起来，披上挂在床边的睡袍，尽量悄无声息地打开房门，为了这个，她甚至连鞋都没穿。她举着烛台，踮着脚一点点地挪下楼梯。  
“这么晚了，你不好好睡觉准备去哪儿？”  
“梅林啊！”  
突然响起的男声让伊莱娜一脚踩空，差点从楼梯上滚下去。她手忙脚乱抱住了身边的楼梯，烛台脱了手，“咚”地一下砸在厚厚的羊毛地毯上，摇曳的烛火碰上羊毛的时候便悄无声息地熄了。  
屋子里又变黑了。  
那个差点儿把伊莱娜的心脏吓停的家伙，走到她的面前，弯腰捡起那盏烛台。他用魔杖轻轻敲了敲蜡烛，它又立刻放出光亮来。  
“你为什么要吓我！”伊莱娜心有余悸地站稳了，才伸手一把将烛台抢回来，咬牙切齿地说，但仍尽量把声音压得低低的，“还有，我记得是你自己说不能在家里随便用魔法的。”  
“我这么说过吗？你听错了，我说的是假期。”西格蒙德相当无所谓地摸了摸下巴，“只要在这座房子里，他们又搞不清楚是谁在影响踪丝[1]。”  
伊莱娜愤怒地瞪了他一眼，有一秒钟极度渴望把手里的烛台扣在西格蒙德的卷发上。“这么晚了，你在这儿做什么？”  
“这个问题是我先问的，所以你先回答。”西格蒙德的目光向下落在伊莱娜赤裸的脚上，“回去把鞋穿上。”  
“你知道你现在看起来像什么人吗？”伊莱娜眯着眼睛。  
西格蒙德已经走上了楼梯，推着她的肩膀往房间走：“如果你敢说‘爸爸’，你就会永远失去这栋房子。”  
“你想得美，我才不会说那个词。”  
“感谢梅林。”西格蒙德打开了伊莱娜的房门，替她拾起了被踢在门口的鞋，“我觉得你还是上床睡觉比较好。”  
“你对马尔福知道多少？”伊莱娜接过鞋子，丢在床脚。她赤着脚坐在床上，西格蒙德的脸隐在半垂落的幔帐后面，银线绣的花纹遮住了他。伊莱娜撩开幔帐，发现他还站在那儿，连姿势都没有变过：“我在问你呢，你对卢修斯·马尔福知道多少？”  
西格蒙德叹了口气：“很有限，我对马尔福没有兴趣，任何一个马尔福，都没有。你怎么突然想到问这个？”  
“噢！”伊莱娜发出了自己也很难解释明白的感叹，“我不知道。”她确实不知道自己是怎么了。对马尔福的好奇是真的，但是，她不知道怎么去解释自己的问题。  
西格蒙德终于走进伊莱娜的房间。他走近她，温柔地摸了摸她的脑袋，就像是伊莱娜抚摸阿格丽芭一样，充满了柔软的感情：“别太在乎马尔福，不管他说了什么。你知道他们嘴里没有真话。”  
伊莱娜不记得自己是怎么入睡的了，她只记得西格蒙德又一次抚摸了她的头发，关上房门离开，临走之前还贴心地灭掉了房间里的蜡烛。她甚至都没有做梦。  
等她收拾妥当下楼时，西格蒙德已经在吃早餐了，而克里斯缇娜又一次不知所踪。  
“我希望你没忘记，今天是你的客人们集体登门拜访的日子。”西格蒙德翻过一页报纸，《山谷日报》的头版刊载了法国魔法部长雅内克访问德国的新闻，“真不知道魔法部怎么想的，要在欧洲大陆内放开幻影移形？好像之前大家都很守规矩似的。”  
“他们总得给自己找点事情做吧。”伊莱娜拿起放在西格蒙德放在一边的《蓝芙蓉晨报》，“这份报纸倒是比《预言家日报》执着很多，‘魔法石究竟被何人觊觎’……看起来他们不是很相信邓布利多校长的那套说辞。‘尽管霍格沃茨魔法学校的董事会以及英国魔法部，都与这位不世的魔法师保持了一致说辞，然而我们还是在众多发言中找到了蛛丝马迹。’他们可真行，奇洛的家谱都给挖出来了，还有他这么多年来的冒险经历。唔，看来他倒是将自己隐藏得很好，他的外祖父竟然是托普汉姆——那个格斗高手。”  
“《预言家日报》恐怕只是迫于压力才没有深究。你看看其他报纸，哪一份对这个新闻的热情消退了？魔法石能做到的事情太多了，点石成金恐怕是它众多作用中最没有特色的一个。奇洛为什么需要这样东西？为什么抵抗奇洛的人竟然是哈利·波特？他真正的对手是奇洛吗？霍格沃茨的教授又在其中起了什么作用？”西格蒙不满地嗤笑，“当然了，也许他们更多的是在关注邓布利多在其中起的作用。”  
“你这么一说——所有的事情都太巧了。”  
“你认为这一切与邓布利多有什么样的关系吗？”  
伊莱娜思索着：“这倒不是。我不是说邓布利多可能在其中安排了什么，而是事情确实太巧了。他为什么要把魔法石放在学校呢？而且，从我听说到的事情来看，教授所安排的阻碍根本就不是什么阻碍，那些手段能阻止的只有学生而已。一盘活的巫师象棋、一些会飞的钥匙……我不相信打定主意要偷走魔法石的巫师会解决不了这些事情。也许，邓布利多从一开始就在怀疑某个人了。”  
“你是说，波特只是自己钻进了邓布利多给奇洛准备好的陷阱里？”  
“否则他为什么要放那些陷阱呢？那些陷阱根本无法阻止一个同样是霍格沃茨教授的巫师，但要拦住一些好管闲事的学生则绰绰有余。只是，也许邓布利多也疏忽了，一个人办不成的事情，多一些人肯定能办成的。”伊莱娜放下报纸，“时间快到了，我去会客厅等着。赫敏说会和罗恩他们一起用飞路网过来。”  
“我一会要出去一趟，赫尔曼会过来照顾你们。”西格蒙德在伊莱娜的背后说。  
伊莱娜撇嘴：“早晚有一天我会知道你和克里斯缇娜到底在瞒着什么。”  
“只是些小事情，宝贝。”西格蒙德微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1] 仅从原著来看，踪丝的设定有一些模糊。第六部第十七章，在向哈利讲述莫芬的记忆时，邓布利多对踪丝是这么说的：“他们能测出魔法，但测不出施法者……他们肯定搞不清是谁施了魔法……他们靠巫师父母来监督孩子在家中的行为。”但这并没有完全解释一个问题：伏地魔杀死里德尔一家时，已经离开莫芬的家了，莫芬昏迷了，也没有和伏地魔在一起，那么，踪丝的范围到底是多大呢？它又如何判断身边是否有成年巫师？而且，既然伏地魔没有被发现，那么是否可以猜测，踪丝并不是定向的，它需要配合另一种追踪手法才能定位到某个人以及被使用的魔法？因为，虽然在第二部中魔法部明确指控哈利使用了悬停魔咒，但在第六部中魔法部并没有发现伏地魔的踪丝范围内出现了阿瓦达索命咒。  
> 所以，本文对踪丝做了如下设定：①踪丝不能单独反映出施法者和使用的魔法，魔法部通常是将警报发生地和已知的未成年巫师所在地综合在一起进行考虑。②当踪丝在已明确了解、备案、登记的成年巫师家中或成年巫师的聚集场所被触发，其默认是不报警的。  
> [2] 仅仅是一个说明，作者是邓布利多派，不黑校长。至于伊莱娜所说的那些巧合，从我个人角度来说，可能只是小说的无奈之举，因为太过高深的关卡，这三个孩子必然闯不过去，故事就没办法进行。所以，我以拙劣的方法试图在自己的部分里找一些理由。


	11. 又一年开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新学期开始了。

「伊莱娜，  
谢谢你邀我们去你家里玩，那可真是开心的一天，还有你让我们带上的接骨木花露，非常爽口。这是园子里新结的葡萄，妈妈特别叮嘱应当给你寄一些，但我必须提醒你这个葡萄恐怕不适合直接食用，榨成果汁或许容易入口一点。哈利现在正与我们在一起，他对没能及时回复你的邀请感到非常抱歉。事实上，他简直是后悔死了，尤其在听说了许多关于奥布莱恩府的故事之后，哈哈。  
弗雷德与乔治」  
伊莱娜读完了这封短信，西格蒙德正从壁炉里走出来，掸着身上的灰尘。见到小桌上放着的一篮子葡萄，他随手拿了一颗放进嘴里：“杜尔送来的吗？”  
“别！”  
“梅林啊——”西格蒙德的脸瞬间皱在了一起，他弯着腰，慌忙在房间里找水喝，“这难道是马尔福送给你的吗？”  
伊莱娜无声地展开笑容，拿过一张羊皮纸给双胞胎写回信。  
「弗雷德与乔治，  
谢谢你们的葡萄。在榨成果汁之前，西格蒙德吃了一颗，他的反应让我很庆幸自己听从了你们的建议。我很怀疑他会有一阵子都不想吃葡萄了。  
得知哈利现在与你们一起，真是令人放心。希望哈利一切都好，他迟迟不回我的信件的确很让我担心。  
上回你们离开后，我确认家里还有一些泡泡豆荚，邮寄给你们是否方便？  
伊莱娜」  
伊莱娜把羊皮纸慢慢卷起、封好，目送着猫头鹰远远飞走了。西格蒙德在楼上大声叫她的名字：“伊莱娜！过来帮我分分这堆药材！”  
克里斯缇娜终于决定把对角巷那个买了有十几年的铺面装修起来用了，伊莱娜和西格蒙德都被使唤着帮忙。店铺里的装修交给了赫尔曼，伊莱娜和西格蒙德两个人每天都在家里对着一箱又一箱的药材瞪大了眼睛仔细辨认，贴上小封条，还要防止有些个性独特的植物把房子给毁了。  
就这么过了一个月，某一天的早餐时分，霍格沃茨来信了，信里是一些必要的通知和新学年的书单。  
伊莱娜把书单读了一遍，简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。她又纠结地重新读了一遍。第二遍还没看完，西格蒙德已经把书单抢走了。  
“梅林保佑，你们这些可怜的小书虫，二年级就要学这么多——”西格蒙德清了清嗓子，念出书目，“二年级学生需要准备：《标准咒语，二级》，哦，这本课本我们是一样的，只不过我是法语版。”他的目光向下扫了几行，接着，他像是看到什么可笑的事情，眨了眨他的眼睛，又看了一遍书单，大声说：“这都是什么玩意儿？《与女鬼决裂》，吉德罗·洛哈特、《与食尸鬼同游》，吉德罗·洛哈特……吉德罗·洛哈特！吉德罗·洛哈特！这都是什么鬼！？你们这学期是要上文学研究课吗？”  
“洛哈特？”克里斯缇娜闻声抬头，“噢，那不是一个……挺出名的冒险家吗？”  
伊莱娜听出了她话里的停顿。她在心里默默数了一遍：“七本！这也能算是黑魔法防御术的课本？就算不用什么《追踪黑魔法之旅》，好歹来一本《基础防御术》这种书吧！？”  
克里斯缇娜抽出伊莱娜手里的书目，一边读一边说：“你们这位新教授对他真是情有独钟。”她把那张书目丢到了桌上，像是那东西很可笑似的。  
“你的态度告诉我这家伙名不副实。”伊莱娜禁不住发出一声哀叹。西格蒙德则在旁幸灾乐祸笑个不停。  
克里斯缇娜慢悠悠地说：“用‘名不副实’可能不够准确。我更乐意告诉你，这家伙是草包一个。”  
“那我的黑魔法防御术不是要不及格了？”伊莱娜抱着头趴在桌上。  
克里斯缇娜扫了她一眼，强硬地说：“想都别想，我来安排你的课程。”  
伊莱娜踏上霍格沃茨特快时，皮箱里放了许多黑魔法防御术的教材，以及一张非常详细的课表，上面甚至规定了每本书的阅读进度，精确到日。上周四，《预言家日报》刊登了吉德罗·洛哈特的专访，他说将任职霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术课的教授！伊莱娜看到报纸的时候感觉自己随时都会晕过去，于是要求再多加几本书，克里斯缇娜毫不客气地继续用家里的藏书填满行李箱的每个角落。  
赫敏却完全不同，她对这个新教师充满了好感，在列车上她一见到伊莱娜便迫不及待地和伊莱娜分享暑假里的读书心得：“……我真的太佩服他了！而且你知道吗？我们去买书时正好赶上他签售！哈利和他合了影，我想你已经在报纸上看到了。”  
伊莱娜当然从报纸上看到了这张照片，它就放在“救世主与又一位霍格沃茨新任黑魔法防御术教授”这个标题旁。经过之前的一年，伊莱娜已经学会谨慎对待她和赫敏之间的友情，于是她把到嘴的话又吞了回去，含糊地回答：“我还没来得及看这些书，你知道我这个假期都在做什么。”  
赫敏显得很失望，她只好向车厢外张望：“罗恩和哈利为什么还不上车？我刚才在前面已经看见弗雷德和乔治了，乔治说他们俩就跟在后面。”  
“嘿！赫敏！”乔治，或是弗雷德，带着一个同样是红色头发的女孩靠近这节车厢，“伊莱娜也在。”  
“什么事？”离门更近的赫敏站起来，“这是金妮？”  
“是这样的，珀西去级长车厢之前让我们照看一下金妮，但是我们的车厢里已经没有位置了，而且那都是一群男生……”他解释说。  
赫敏完全不相信这套借口，而是眯着眼睛上下打量他：“你们准备在车上商量什么？”  
“别这么说！开学日就被开除绝对不是我们的计划！”他笑嘻嘻地把金妮推进了这节车厢，“拜托你们了，哈利等会儿也来吗？”  
伊莱娜眼睁睁看着原本还挺正常的小姑娘在门口摔了个大跟头，赫敏甚至来不及拉住她。  
“哦！对不起！我还是再出去找个位置吧……”金妮懊恼地站起身，拍打着身上的长袍。  
“没关系，这节车厢坐得下。”伊莱娜说。金妮听见这话，已经红彤彤的脸上开始冒出血似的颜色，她挨着赫敏坐下了，把头深深埋进衣领里。  
伊莱娜疑惑地望向赫敏，赫敏做了一个“哈利”的口型。  
噢！原来如此。伊莱娜点头表示明白。  
车开动了。  
发出一声汽鸣，接着开动了。  
赫敏不满地嘟囔着：“这两个家伙跑到哪里去了……男生真是没良心。”伊莱娜挠了挠自己的脸颊，决定不为这两个家伙说好话。  
整个旅途中，金妮几乎不说话，如果不是她之前说过话，伊莱娜差点以为她是个哑巴。赫敏一开始还会说些关于洛哈特的事，但是随着列车不断往前飞驰，罗恩和哈利始终没有出现，赫敏的脸色越来越差。伊莱娜的声音越来越小，后来她趁着拿午餐的功夫，和金妮坐在了一起，两个人望了一眼抿着嘴巴不肯再说一个字的赫敏，面面相觑，吃完了午餐。  
列车飞快地穿过树林，跃过湖泊，终于在夜色中抵达霍格莫德车站。  
伊莱娜又一次见到了夜骐，上一次是在克里斯缇娜拿给她的书上。近距离地、真真切切地看见这种生物，叫她忍不住抱紧了自己的胳膊。跳下马车时，她不小心碰到了夜骐的腿，浑身一颤。她忍不住在心里哀叹着，想不通邓布利多为什么要选择用这种令人毛骨悚然的生物来拉马车。  
赫敏还在为罗恩和哈利竟然敢不在列车上与她碰面而生气，进了礼堂就径直走到格兰芬多的长桌边坐下。学生们陆陆续续地在长桌边坐好。七年级的学生毕业了，每个学院的桌子上都空出一大片。但它们很快会被填满。  
麦格教授领了一队新生走进礼堂。那些新生个个都一副忐忑不安的样子，偷偷转着脑袋打量着周围。伊莱娜向格兰芬多又看了一眼，赫敏的表情已经从愤怒变成了焦灼，她在长桌边不住地向外打量。伊莱娜发现，哈利和罗恩并不在桌边。  
曼蒂用胳膊肘戳了戳伊莱娜，示意她看向主宾席：“斯内普教授不在。”  
伊莱娜跟着向主宾席看了一眼，又继续在格兰芬多的桌子寻找哈利和罗恩的影子：“哈利和罗恩也不在。总不会是斯内普教授去接他们俩了？这可真是大悲剧啊。”她禁不住同情起哈利来，“我都不敢想象这个画面。”  
分院仪式进行到一半，斯内普裹着一团冷风进来了，但他的嘴角却挂着一丝微笑。他迈着轻快的步子走到麦格教授身边，对她说了什么。麦格教授的脸色一下子变了，她板着脸，一瞬间像是另一个斯内普。斯内普的表情更加愉快了。他走上主宾席，对邓布利多校长悄声说话，邓布利多校长点了点头，并没有什么特别的反应。  
“是不是找到他们了？”曼蒂说，“要不就是什么严重的事情。”  
“我看准是哈利和罗恩要倒大霉了，斯内普教授都没在圣诞节这么开心过。”伊莱娜小声同意，看着斯内普又大步离开这里。  
分院仪式结束后，麦格教授拿上名单和分院帽，匆匆离开礼堂。邓布利多校长站起来简单说了几句话，宣布迎新宴会开始。麦格教授一直没有回来，十分钟以后，邓布利多校长也离席了。  
“这可是大事件！”艾伦兴冲冲地从格拉芬多的长桌回来，还没来得及坐下就开始宣布他听到的消息，“哈利·波特和罗恩·韦斯莱开着一辆会飞的汽车到学校来了，还撞伤了打人柳！”  
拉文克劳的学生反应不一。艾夫斯头一个反对：“别这样兴奋，艾伦，这不是什么好榜样。”  
迈克尔接话：“哎，一辆会飞的汽车！他们怎么做到的？”  
皮埃尔沉着脸：“我同意艾夫斯的话，这行为糟透了。改造汽车的行为是违法的。”  
“而且，那棵打人柳可上了年纪了。”曼蒂说，低垂着眼睛似乎是在担心那棵疯狂的树。不过，伊莱娜更担心哈利和罗恩一些，她忍不住插嘴说：“那棵树不把哈利和罗恩抽个半晕就不错了。”  
艾夫斯不满地瞪着伊莱娜：“他们的行为非常不合适。开着辆会飞的汽车到学校，可能会被麻瓜看见的。”  
皮埃尔来自麻瓜家庭，所以对“汽车”更了解。他又说，但这次听起来担心更多一些：“很危险，汽车又不是扫帚。它不是为了飞行被制造出来的，他们就没考虑过空气阻力的问题？”  
只有一些麻瓜出身的巫师听懂了皮埃尔的话。莉莎切着羊排，不是很在乎地说：“魔法本来就是违背科学的。”  
“喂，你们离题了。那可是一辆会飞的汽车啊！”艾伦的表情里透着一股子热切。  
佩内洛聪明地转移了话题：“扫帚还不够给你飞的？不过，我觉得斯内普教授不高兴可不只是因为这个，邓布利多校长找到了新的黑魔法防御课教授了，不是吗？”  
伊莱娜对斯内普渴望黑魔法防御课教授一职已有耳闻，所以她只是嚼着烤土豆点了点头。曼蒂好像是第一次听到这消息，震惊地说：“噢，他竟然不喜欢教魔药？”  
“也不是不喜欢。”艾夫斯说，“但他更想教黑魔法防御课。邓布利多校长似乎觉得他教魔药课更好。”  
“这倒是。”帕德玛公正地说，“我听说过不少厉害的决斗大师，但精通魔药的人总是更稀缺。”  
莉莎望向坐在主宾席上卖弄的洛哈特，忧心忡忡地说：“说到决斗大师，你们看了课本吗？我希望新教授教得不错。他应该挺厉害吧？”  
伊莱娜努力控制住自己，不要表现得太轻蔑，反正她已经提前做好了准备。  
直到晚宴结束，哈利和罗恩也没露面。大家回学院休息前，赫敏从格兰芬多那边跑过来，一把抓住伊莱娜的胳膊，急急忙忙地说：“你听说了吗？你听说了吗？”伊莱娜刚要回答，赫敏又接着气喘吁吁地说，“我非得好好问问他们不可，他们怎么敢做出这种事？我不会就这么放过他们的。我先走了，晚安。”她敷衍地抱了抱伊莱娜，又回到了格兰芬多的队伍里。  
目睹这一切的曼蒂缓缓说：“好一位麦格教授的得意门生，祝他们俩好运。”  
第二天一早，伊莱娜见到赫敏，她还是气鼓鼓的，但伊莱娜看见她好歹还是和哈利打招呼了。伊莱娜站起来去盛洋葱汤，突然，一个巨大的声音爆开了，吓得她汤匙都没抓住，汤匙落进碗里，发出无人可闻的一声脆响。  
伊莱娜，还有这礼堂里的许多人，都望向了格兰芬多的长桌——那声巨响的来源。  
隆巴顿用手堵着耳朵，哈利大张着嘴巴，罗恩满脸通红，慢慢向椅子下滑，只露着一双眼睛。  
一个伊莱娜从没听过的女人的声音从红信封里传出来。  
“你大概压根儿就没想过，我和你爸爸发现车子没了时是什么心情……”  
伊莱娜听了几句就明白了，一定是韦斯莱夫人寄来的吼叫信。吼叫信只持续了几分钟的时间，但是全礼堂的人也因此注视了罗恩几分钟。他看起来相当难熬，又向下缩了缩，这回连眼睛也看不见了，只剩下一个额头露在外面。  
曼蒂恐怕是少数几个没有看热闹的人，她在吼叫信持续的几分钟时间里吃完了早餐：“上午第一节课是黑魔法防御术，我们走吧。”  
热情响应的人不多，莉莎懒洋洋地跟着站起来，伊莱娜想，肯定是因为吉德罗·洛哈特这位教授看上去就和拉文克劳不相称。  
果不其然，吉德罗·洛哈特第一节课便迟到了。全班同学坐着等了十来分钟，他才姗姗来迟，穿着一件飘逸的青绿色长袍，戴着一顶青绿色带金边的礼帽，金发梳得一丝不苟，像是要和什么重要的人约会。面对一群脸露不满的学生，他仍然用饱含热情的声音说道：“很高兴，很高兴看到你们这么郑重地对待这门课。我来迟了一点点，很抱歉，但我有个不得不让我如此失礼的原因，我遇上了一个正处在人生重要转折点的年轻人，教授的责任感令我不得不停下脚步和他说两句话，把他引回到正途来。”  
没有学生说话。  
洛哈特也不觉得尴尬，而是继续露着他洁白的牙齿，把学生挨个打量一遍：“现在，让我补上一个自我介绍。我——”他拉长了音，停顿了一会儿，才继续往下说，“吉德罗·洛哈特，梅林爵士团三等勋章，反黑魔法联盟荣誉会员……”  
伊莱娜忍不住低声对帕德玛说：“我确信卢修斯·马尔福曾经给自己捐过一个这个。”  
帕德玛从牙缝里回答：“没错，我恰好看过那一期《预言家日报》。”  
洛哈特抱着一堆羊皮纸从讲台上下来，他把两张羊皮纸放在她们面前，微笑着问：“你们在讨论关于我的哪一期《预言家日报》？”  
伊莱娜强忍着白眼的冲动：“刊登您获奖消息的那一期。”  
洛哈特笑着拍了拍伊莱娜的肩膀：“非常好，谢谢你的关心，我等着看你的试卷。”  
伊莱娜忙低头看了一眼试卷，上面全是诸如洛哈特喜欢什么颜色爱吃什么讨厌什么味道这类问题。她终究还是没忍住，冲天花板翻了一个大大的白眼，并十分渴望把这份“狂热粉丝调查”递到斯内普面前。周五的第一次课后补习时，她也确实这么做了。  
“黑魔法防御术的随堂测验！”伊莱娜颇有献宝意味地在斯内普面前展开这张羊皮纸，“他本来不肯给我，怕我向其他同学泄题，不过我说了五分钟他有多帅，他就拿给我了。”  
斯内普嫌弃地看着这张羊皮纸：“所以你拿着它来做什么？”  
“梅林啊，这张纸有多宝贵，我不相信你看不出来。这上面记载了非常详尽的关于洛哈特的个人信息，免去了我们亲自去翻书的麻烦，当然，我们首先要假定他说的都是真的。可怜的洛哈特，幸好他得罪的人还不多，否则这张羊皮纸如果落在某个憎恶他的黑巫师手里，他可能活不过今晚。”伊莱娜把羊皮纸细细卷好准备放回书包里。  
斯内普这回改为盯着伊莱娜了，而且那眼神好似颇有深意：“你打算做什么？”  
“一点玩笑。”伊莱娜晃了晃手里的羊皮纸，顽皮地回答。  
斯内普挥了挥魔杖，羊皮纸卷从伊莱娜的手里腾空而起，飞蛾扑火般冲进了壁炉，少顷就没了踪影。  
“这又是怎么了？我不会做什么过分的事，我还准备继续在英国上学呢。”伊莱娜不满地瞪着那堆灰烬。  
斯内普并不理会她的抱怨：“我看了你的进度安排，书目都不错，但我要你先看《魔法秘源二十六课》，下周五之前写一篇读后感给我。”  
“克里斯缇娜说这是基础论，太抽象了，最后再看更好理解。”伊莱娜小声抗议。而且只预留一周的时间给她用来看一本厚得能砸死人的大部头还要写读后感，这简直是蓄意谋杀。  
斯内普用魔杖点了点伊莱娜的进度表，克里斯缇娜修长优美的字迹立刻向下挪了挪，潦草的明显出自斯内普之手的“魔法秘源二十六课”等字浮现在纸卷的最顶端：“没错，所以等到其他书都学完了，你把这书再读一遍，暑假之前写篇新的论文再交来。现在你可以去熬止血剂了，庞弗雷夫人还等着呢。”  
他指了指操作台。


End file.
